


Blanket Me In Your Protection

by ARWalsh



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Height difference, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Soft spoken heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWalsh/pseuds/ARWalsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian was a hard working, loving mother and lawyer. Now she is a simple shell of who she once was. In the post-apocalyptic world she finds that some things change and others stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up and Walking Out

                Adrian’s stomach hurt and she had a rash. In the god forsaken hell that used to be her home everything was trying to kill her. The people were trying to kill her. The wildlife was trying to kill her. The water was trying to kill her. The food was trying to kill her. Adrian was tired of fighting to survive and it was only her second week topside. Nate would have been better at this. In all their years together, Nate had been the rock. In high school he had been a model student, straight A’s. Adrian on the other hand had been a rebel. On a given day you could have found her smoking cigarettes behind the school house. Nate had been the one to change that; he had coaxed her into studying with him. While her pen was scratching across the paper he would observe her. His beautiful blue eyes following each stroke and checking her work. Nate had made her better. Sure Adrian still smoked cigarettes but she wasn’t ditching school. The pitiful GPA she once had now rested above a 4.0. After high school he had joined the military and she went to law school. They were the perfect American family. Now instead of coming home to her loving husband and baby boy, Adrian came back to the ruin that was her home. Instead of cheerful laughter and the hum of a television she was met with eerie silence. All she wanted to do was lay down by her baby’s crib and die.

                Despite all that survival instincts told her to get up and move. In her years as a lawyer, Adrian had dealt with a few unsavory individuals; the first gun she ever bought was a 9mm pistol. It was old fashioned but the grip fit her hand right and the kick wasn’t too bad. Before the war she had only used it once. Now in a post-nuclear war she had used it twenty-five times and had killed something with each shot. On the kitchen counter were twelve clips filled with twelve bullets each. That afforded her one-hundred and forty-fort shots before she needed to truly get worried. The guns weren’t the problem, killing people was. Adrian had gone to school and become a lawyer to help people. Now she spent more time worrying about whether or not to shoot on sight. Food supplies were dwindling and it was time to head to Concord.

                The Red Rocket truck stop outside sanctuary was where she had found her only friend. A beautiful German Shepard with kind eyes had greeted her. Tail wagging and playfully barking, he had taken to her immediately. At night the beautiful dog would curl up beside her in bed. Cool nose pressed against her neck, his presence would lull her to sleep. While she bathed in the river he would stand guard against vermin and people. When everything got to be too much, he would whimper and press himself against her to provide some small form of comfort. Adrian would not bring him to Concord with her. The idea of her only friend getting hurt made her sick.

                Gunshots. Ducking behind cover, Adrian peered down the sights at the raiders. Lining up her shots she quickly fired three rounds. The splatter of brain matter and blood dotted the concrete. Luckily someone was providing suppressing fire from the balcony of the museum. The raiders were neither smart nor particularly talented with their pipe pistols or rifles. Picking them off one by one, Adrian slowly advanced towards the museum. The man on the balcony gave her clear instructions; she was to grab the laser musket and eliminate the raiders inside. The weight of the musket was unusually light. Despite the wooden stock and intricate filaments, the design itself was impeccable.

                After battling through what seemed an endless amount of raiders, Adrian breached the room where the refugees were held up. They looked as tired and beat down as she felt. Preston was a soft spoken and even offered her a kind touch on the shoulder. Adrian’s body ached, it had been so long since she had been touched. Their plan was simple. Get in the power armor and wipe out the raiders using the minigun on the roof. The giant metal suits had been at the forefront of protection. Adrian had learned from Nate that most sets of power armor had to be custom fitted to the soldier; in this case how the armor came would have to do.

                A giant fucking lizard, that’s what the world had come to. It long claws had ripped through a raider like butter. Even in a suit of power armor the creature was terrifying. The fight seemed to go on for hours and by the end Adrian was ready to collapse. Preston told her about sanctuary and her heart broke a little. All they wanted was safety from everything she had just saved them from. It was sad to think that her little town would now provide that for the group of refugees. Despite the gnawing sensation at the back of her mind, Adrian took them home.

                Preston surveyed her town with hopeful eyes. A small smile graced Adrian’s face for the first time in weeks. Dogmeat, as Mama Murphy had called him, had taken to the young man immediately. The Shepard was nosing at Preston’s hand demanding attention.

                “Preston,” Adrian spoke quietly, “Do you mind keeping the house across the street from the workshop empty. It was mine before the war.” Absent mindedly she adjusted her vault suit. Preston blinked at her and processed the words she had spoken.

                “Before the war?” He asked, his voice dipping. It was then she realized how silly it must sound. The war was two hundred years ago to these people. In her mind it felt like yesterday.

                “Um yes, my family and I were frozen cryogenically right after the bombs fell. I only awoke from stasis in my vault a couple weeks ago.” Adrian shuffled slightly. With no hesitation Preston put his hand on her shoulder. Through the vault suit his heat was noticeable and overwhelming.

                “Where there any other survivors?” Preston asked her, his tone soft. Smiling bitterly and blinking back tears, Adrian answered him as quickly as she could.

                “My baby boy, Shaun. He was…kidnaped. I have to get him back,” The tightness in her voice was noticeable. Preston’s gentle eyes looked at her not with pity, but understanding and compassion.

                “Let me know if there is anything I can do to help,”

                The night brought storms rolling in from the water. Dogmeat lay next to her, nose pressed against her neck in gentle reassurance. The dog’s coat was soft and he smelled like sunshine and dirt. The mattress where Nate and her used to lie was no overtaken by a dog. Nate would have thrown a fit. The man had a terrible allergy to animal dandruff. Adrian had always wanted a dog like the hunting breeds she’d had as a girl. Dogmeat would was perfect. He was loyal and loving. In the absence of all the things she used to love, a little warmth was just enough.


	2. Under It All

                The blood was spurting from a wound on Adrian’s leg. It had been a stupid accident. A ghoul had surprised her and she had landed on rusty piece of metal. When the ghoul lay dead only then did she consider the fact that there was a chunk of metal sticking out of her leg. Letting out a scream as she pulled it free, Adrian stared down at the gaping hole. Applying med-x and a Stim she waited for the numbness to wash over her. The thoughts swirling around in her head stopped and she simply floated. Why was it a good idea to wander? Why didn’t the man in the vault simply kill her along with Nate? Adrian had gone to church every Sunday as a little girl; being raised catholic had been an unenjoyable experience but it made her wonder. Was Nate up in heaven watching her stumble through this new world? Adrian sincerely hoped not.

                Tipping her head back she took in the scenery around her. The world was trying to regrow from the ashes of the nuclear apocalypse. Little bits of green poked out from a sea of brown. Hub flowers grew in the thick brush, the large purple flowers adding a much needed splash of color. The world, no matter how damned, still managed to be beautiful if you knew where to look.

                “Fuck,” She whispered. Looking down at her pip-boy she clocked the distance to Diamond city. Five miles, she could make it five miles. Sure blood loss was serious issue and it was unclear if any straight shooting would happen, but she could make it. If there was one thing Adrian had learned, it was that she was tougher than the world she was in.

                Walking with a slight limp, she added another dose of med-x to numb the pain. The buildings towered over her. It was pure luck that she had only encountered Super mutants; they were big and had numbers but were incredibly stupid. They also were also easy to sneak past even in her injured state. Adrian was charismatic and smart, so far those traits had kept her alive; it was just an added bonus that she was a good shot when she needed to be. The first thing she would need to do when she got to Diamond City would be purchasing armor. The vault suit was comfortable but it was also bright blue. It didn’t offer her any camouflage. The second stop would be for ammunition and medical supplies. Then maybe some real food. One person could only eat so much Instamash before it became sickening,

                Piper was an interesting individual and to be honest she kind of scared Adrian. The woman was loud and upfront, but she had gotten Adrian into the city. Danny, the poor guard, would receive a large sum of caps from Adrian in the morning. She felt awful that Piper had lied to get her way at his expense. Diamond city was the largest settlement she had seen in so far. The old baseball field was the perfect stronghold. The large metal walls and central location also made it a good trade spot. Adrian had learned from the idiot mayor that Nick Valentine could help her find Shaun. So despite her injury, she had little bit of pep back in her step.

                Outfitted in a new set of brown armor and fresh pixie cut, Adrian felt a little less savage. After trading away a sizable amount of her inventory the pack on her back no longer felt oppressive. Now onto Nick Valentine. Could one man seriously track down her son in an entire wasteland?  It seemed impossible. Even before the war tracking down missing children was difficult. Back then it was the sheer volume of people and ease of transport. Now the lack of organization and technology made it worse. Was Shaun being properly fed and bathed? Did they know about his heart condition? Was this Institute she’d heard so much about really responsible? Honestly Adrian didn’t care, she would cut down every man, woman, and child if it meant she got her child back.

                Nick Valentine was missing. Shotgun in hand, Adrian stormed out the gates of Diamond city. For once she wished the world would just throw her a bone. Nick’s secretary told her where to find him. Along the way she had plowed through raiders and Super Mutants. Now she was standing at the mouth to a subway station that supposedly held a vault. After her own experience in Vault 111, Adrian was not fond of going underground. She found it claustrophobic and irritating. Descending down she was immediately met with resistance. Well-armed and angry resistance. After taking two bullets to her torso she found herself blowing through Stims.

                Nick was the single most charming man Adrian had met since she had surface. Synthetic in body, she found that he was intellectual and kind in mind. Their daring escape was made possible by Nick’s history with Skinny and Adrian’s ability to talk. Ellie was right, Nick was the right man for the job.

                “You alright doll?” He asked her when they breached the surface of the subway. Adrian took in a deep breath and smiled. His grey skin and yellow eyes should have been unsettling but were comforting. How was it that a synth had more compassion than the majority of the wasteland.

                “I am fine,” Adrian replied, “Just not a fan of vaults.” Tucking her gun away she watched him light up a cigarette. Pulling a pack from her bag she did the same. Taking a long drag, she savored the burn in the back of her throat. Nick moved fluidly, almost more graceful than a normal human.

                “I am going to head back to Diamond City, you want to accompany me?” He propositioned. Considering my options I immediately agreed.

                “That would probably be for the best,”

                The walk back was thankfully uneventful. Nick was wonderful company. His speech was similar to my own, old fashioned. It brought Adrian back to happier times. Most settlers had lost their accents and sounded homogeneous.

                “Hey Nick, do the citizens of Diamond City give you a hard time?” Adrian asked. Curiosity was her one fatal flaw. Nick glanced over at her, yellow eyes studying.

                “For the most part they leave me alone,” He answered, “I don’t bother to be anything other than what I am. The residents only care about the synths that are hiding what they are. On occasion you get the occasional asshole who can’t leave well enough alone.” He smirked like bigotry was almost laughable. Considering the fact that bigotry had been around for thousands of years, Adrian supposed it was. Before the war is had been anyone of Asian descent; Adrian had dealt with that the majority of her adult life. Despite the fact that her mother was only half Japanese, people still showed her prejudice. Adrian was fair skinned, had lots of freckles, and red tones to her hair. Yet the slight slant to her eyes and the fact her grandparents were immigrants made things difficult. While she hated the corruption in the government, Adrian had worked for them. She had worked for them to keep her family safe. For some reason she had hoped that after two hundred years things would be better. Now ghouls and synths got the bad name. In her heart Adrian knew that humans by nature would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom's side of the family is Asian and after WWII they experienced a lot of hate. I am only a quarter Asian with red hair and green eyes; people's reactions to that are always strange.


	3. Broken Ribs and Tired Hearts

                Staring the stubborn man in eyes, Adrian leveled with Paladin Danse. Chest puffed out and posture ridged, she did her best to appear intimidating. The older man was having none of her bullshit. He was a straight shooter who expected the best from his men. While well respected, Danse appeared to hold his subordinates at arm’s length.

                “This is an absolutely horrid idea, Sir.” Adrian stated. The giant man in the power armor seemed to be having a hard time making a decision. The Archjet facility was in dangerous portion of the wasteland and Adrian was not looking forwards to progressing with this plan.

                “We move at dawn,”

                Danse’s arm was broken and Adrian’s nose now sat a little crooked. Both of them were more than a little black and blue. One thing had been founded, a sense of trust and kinship. Danse was uptight and the two of them had fundamentally different beliefs, but he was a good man. He was the kind of man that was loyal to a fault. The members of his team came first, their safety a priority. Both of them were quiet and observant. Danse had the quiet intelligence that tended to make people uncomfortable. He didn’t throw it in Adrian’s face that she was new to this world; Danse respected her privacy. That was the kind of man someone like Adrian could get behind.

                After the fight was over, the two sat outside the dilapidated building and rested. Adrian rested her head against the wall and chuckled quietly to herself. There was something so beautiful about the wasteland when you stared out across it in the early morning. Gritting her teeth she fingered across a particularly sore spot on her ribs, likely broken.

                “Rhodes,” Danse started, “I know you offered to help on this mission but I don’t know why,” He stated. Compassion and cooperation weren’t things found in the Commonwealth. Adrian stared up at the sky and tucked her knees to her chest.

                “The Brotherhood is your family?” She asked. He talked about the Brotherhood like it was his life, she supposed it was.

                “They gave my life meaning,” Danse explained, “I fight because I believe in what we stand for. The Brotherhood prevents tragedy and strives for a better future.” He sat down his laser rifle. They might not be the military but the Brotherhood was close enough.

                “I want to join,” Adrian stated firmly. Danse shifted to look at her exhausted form, a smile on his face. It was the first genuine expression she had seen him give.

                “That saves me the trouble of asking,” He replied. Shaking his hand, Adrian made a promise to herself. She would serve the Brotherhood to the best of her ability. Even if she was simply using them to find her son.

                Back at the police station there was almost an altercation. Adrian was too tired and wounded to deal with it. So she simply brushed passed Rhys and laid down on her bedroll. The police station smelled like firewood and was one of the few places that Adrian could sleep. Everything was quieter there. Insomnia plagued her so a little passed three in the morning she exited her bedroll. Stepping into the bathroom she pulled the white tank top she wore over her head. The whole left side of her body was badly bruised. Running a hand down the injuries she felt for any protrusions. Everything seemed to still be in place but it hurt like a bitch. Danse had suggested she wear a heavier set of armor but Adrian didn’t want her movement restricted.

                “You’re injured?” Rhys stated sleepily behind her. Jumping six feet in the air she whirled around to face him. He didn’t appear to care that she was up and about, nor that she was shirtless.

                “One of the synths sent me flying into a wall. Nothing that a little rest won’t heal,” Adrian said.

                “You should have reported the extent of you injuries to Paladin Danse or any other member of the squad. Injuries are to be treated, not left to chance.” Rhys explained. Despite his earlier confrontation with her, Rhys seemed genuinely concerned. Turning to face him, she pulled her tank top back over her head. To her surprise she saw him start. “You’re a mother?” Adrian froze. Hand tracing the scar on her torso she looked up at the man standing before her.

                “Yes, I had a newborn baby boy.” Adrian answered Rhys, voice tight. Realizing the severity of the situation, Rhys left it alone. In his eyes it was obvious that he pitied Adrian. The tight anxiety didn’t leave her chest until he opened the door.

                “Get some sleep Initiate,” Rhys ordered, “And report your ribs to Paladin Danse in the morning.”

                Haylen’s hands were cold and Adrian was topless. Danse stood in the corner of the room while the examination happened. Both individuals were incredibly clinical and professional; Adrian couldn’t think of a worse way to start the day.

                “You definitely broke a few ribs,” Haylen stated fishing for a Stimpak. Adrian held up her hand to stop her.

                “Save those for the badly injured. Broken ribs hurt but they will heal.” Adrian stated. Danse made a sound of disapproval and Haylen looked ready to crack. The kind hearted woman stared at Adrian with warm eyes. She was the literal definition of angel; Haylen was too good for the world she had been born into.

                “Initiate,” Danse grumbled from the corner. Adrian raised her head to glower at him. Thick eyebrows pinched together, he was winning the battle for grumpiest person in the room. The man was a master of expression.

                “Fine,” Adrian acquiesced, “One Stimpak, no more.” She shifted to allow Haylan proper maneuvering room. The pinch of the needle was quick and mostly painless. The large bruises across her side slowly faded down and it no longer felt hard to breathe. Pulling on a simple tee-shirt, Adrian looked at the two. “Are you satisfied?” she asked. Haylen nodded and helped her off of the makeshift exam table. The small woman next to her watched her with tentative curiosity. Both Haylen and herself were terribly shy and reserved. Adrian considered the woman a friend.

                “What’s bothering you?” Adrian asked quietly. Pursing her lips Haylen seemingly attempted to wrestle her words.

                “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were hurt?” she questioned, it was clear she knew that this was dangerous territory. Adrian stared at the walls of the makeshift infirmary; plaster crumbled from the walls and the paint was cracked from the long years.

                “I didn’t report my injury because,” She paused to look at Danse. From his corner in the little room, he attempted not to look intimidating. “I didn’t report my injury because sometimes the pain is what keeps me on my feet.” Adrian shifted uncomfortably. Getting her feet under her, she swayed.

                “Oh Adrian,” Haylen murmured. The pain in her ribs had lessened but still tugged with every breath. Pain had become a reminder and masochistic comfort. Adrian didn’t expect Haylen to understand, she was by her very nature a healer. Danse on the other hand didn’t flinch at her words, a silent understanding. It was an understanding that would carry their friendship.

                The bullet blasted a hole in the brick next to Danse’s head. Adrian took a deep breath and on the exhale pulled the trigger on her sniper rife. The kick of the gun bit into her shoulder but the raider dropped; brains splattered against the pavement. A nod of approval from Danse was all the thanks she needed. The air smelled acrid and was heavy. They need to find shelter, a radiation storm was coming. Rad-X could only do so much when the radiation was constant.

                “There is an old grocery store I cleared a couple weeks back about a mile away,” Adrian spoke quietly, “If we hurry we can make it there before the storm hits.” She strapped the sniper rifle to her back once more.

                “Good,” Danse gave her slight smile, “We will set up camp for the night,” He sounded as tired as Adrian felt.

                Rolling out her bedroll, Adrian settled by the fire she had made. Danse was out of his power armor and cutting up some meat to add to the stew that was currently hanging above the fire. Out of his armor he still towered over Adrian. Danse wasn’t built like a tank but his musculature was clearly defined. Both of them were stripped down to their underwear. The store had a large supply of Abraxo cleaner; their clothes were currently soaking in a solution of the cleaner and water. Hopefully the garments would smell better and would be less blood stained. Adrian dreamed of the day she could happily walk outside and not get blood on her.

                Walking over Danse dumped the questionable meat into the stew and stirred it. The scent was heavenly and Adrian’s tummy rumbled. It was still odd to be consistently hungry. Before the vault she had bit of impulse control when it came to food. Now she had lost thirty pounds, the curves of her body were still there but disguised by muscle and loose clothing.

                “Initiate, do you know how to cut hair?” Danse questioned out of the blue. Adrian gave him a soft smile and nodded her head. Paladin Danse’s hair was getting rather shaggy, the chocolate strands curled around his forehead and the base of his neck.

                “Yes sir, do you just want me to trim it?” Adrian pulled her sheers from her bag. Danse nodded and watched her closely. Carding a hand through his thick hair she smiled. For someone so professional, his curly hair and large eyes gave him a boyish look. Carefully she cut away the offending strands of hair into a neat crop. “It’s too bad I don’t have a straight razor,  I could have done a classic military cut.” She frowned. Danse chuckled and checked her work with his hands.

                “Thank you Initiate,” He stated. Adrian smiled and moved back to her bedroll.

                “It’s no problem Paladin Danse,” She said, “I used to cut my husband’s hair; pretty sure he didn’t know what a barber was.” She smiled at the memories of cutting Nate’s hair. Danse may be her commanding officer but he was also her closest friend. “Also I think you can call me Adrian when we are off duty. I was considered military personnel the majority of my adult life. Sometimes I like to hear my first name.” It had always been odd not to be called by her name. She was always either Mrs. Rhodes or Rhodes, never Adrian.

                “Your husband was a soldier?” Danse asked, handing her a bowl of stew. Adrian nodded and proceded to shovel the food into her mouth. It was warm and tasted better than anything she had eaten in months.

                “Yes he was a captain in the army,” Adrian explained, “We were high school sweethearts. Nate didn’t want me anywhere near the military but I was never good at listening to him.” Danse chuckled. The only time Nate had gotten her to slow down had been when she was pregnant. That had been the hardest part of carrying a child, the fact that everyone thought she was a fragile little girl.

                “Do you miss him?” It was a simple but devastating question. Looking up him with pale green eyes, Adrian made a noise in the back of her throat.

                “More than anything. When something good happens in the back of my head I still want to tell him. When something is funny I almost wait to hear his laughter beside me. When I smoke a cigarette, there is a part of me that thinks he’ll give me a lecture.” Adrian ran a hand down her arm, “You never realize how much you love someone until they are taken from you. I never realized how much Nate affected me until I was staring at his lifeless body.” Danse reached out and put a warm hand on her back. The two of them were kindred spirits. Danse had suffered incredible loss, of that Adrian was positive. He never spoke about it but the two of them clung to one another, there was something comforting in each other’s pain.

                “I won’t tell you it gets easier,” Danse spoke quietly, “It gets manageable or you find another way to channel the pain and anger. Just don’t let it eat you up. I am always here if you need to talk.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful people. I am sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. As always it is always good to hear from you!  
> XOXOXO


	4. The Infamous, Naked Adrian Rhodes

            He was a hard man. That much was easy to tell. Adrian had spent enough time around military personnel to know the men who had been at it a long time. Elder Maxson was clearly a man who had experienced a great deal.  That being said, He was also remarkably young. His face was still youthful, carrying some of the baby fat that entailed. Freckles dotted his nose and cheeks and a nasty looking scar ran down his face. It was clear from his speech that Elder Maxson was a natural leader with exceptional speaking skills. Though the conventional military was no more, he would have fit in perfectly in her time.

            Standing at attention she let him look her up and down. His icy glare was critical of her, studying her appearance and stance.

            “You are quite beautiful,” He stated, voice low. Adrian tensed; she was used to how men looked at her.

            “Forgive me for speaking candidly but I am not just a pretty face,” Adrian tersely replied. The air was thick with tension, a little bit of good and bad. “Before the war I was a lawyer that worked closely with the United States military. In my time with them I learned how to shoot a gun and defend myself. I prosecuted war criminals and provided grieving families closure. I have skills that far exceeded my face and body. If you are looking to compliment me, do so about my skill as a fighter, tactician, or my ability to manipulate a situation.” Adrian’s hands clenched tighter behind her back. Chuckling the giant man poured himself of whiskey and then Adrian one.

            “At ease soldier,” Maxson stated, “It is merely odd to find anyone untouched by the world in which we live. Paladin Danse said a number of things in his field report about you. Are you aware of what it said?” He questioned her. Taking the small glass from his hand she took a sip.

            “Afraid not, it would be inappropriate.” She answered his inquiry. The whiskey was heavenly if not a little bitter. Adrian liked to drink, always had. The situation needed to be one of the rare occurrences where she allowed herself a break.

            “He called you honest, compassionate, and an extremely intelligent. Paladin Danse also stated that you are good at defusing tense situations and talking your way out of things where most people would fight their way out of. In all my years working with the man, he has never given a more exemplary report.” Maxson gave a small half smile. Downing the rest of her glass, Adrian sat it on the mahogany table.

            “Danse is a good man, loyal. It is easy to follow a man who is as clever as he is kind.” Adrian allowed herself to relax slightly. The room was dimly lit and the stars were easily visible from the large windows. It was the first time she had felt almost completely at ease since she had awakened.

            “Is it true that you are the sole survivor of your vault?” Maxson eyed her carefully, “Was there any technology that would be useful to the Brotherhood?” All reasonable questions. Vault-Tec was corrupt and evil bastards, not a bit of sense from what Adrian had gathered.

            “Yes, no one but me made it out,” Adrian’s voice took on a somber tone, “There was a gun in the overseer’s office but I was unable to obtain it at the time. It had quite a complex lock on it; I have had no desire to return there since I surface. I left my past buried there and would like to keep it that way. If you like I can provide you with coordinates and details from the overseer’s terminal, it’s all logged on my Pip-Boy.” Adrian offered her arm to him. Pulling up the entries and specifications, she allowed him to look through the information.

            “Well Ms. Rhodes, welcome to the Brotherhood. I have a feeling you will fit in just fine around here.” Elder Maxson dismissed her, “Find Paladin Danse, he has requested to be your sponsor. He will orient you and take you to your quarters.”

            “Thank you sir,”

            Hot water pounded over Adrian’s skin. The showers were Co-ed but that didn’t particularly bother her. What bothered her were the curious looks she was getting from the other initiates and knights.

            “Are you really a vault-dweler?” A masculine voice to her left questioned. Apparently there were no secrets. Turning Adrian looked up at the man who spoke. Tough and corded with muscle, she could easily tell he was a front-line soldier.

            “Yes I was.” Putting her head under the stream of water she let the hot water calm her. A few other soldiers were watching the exchange curiously.

            “Most vault dwellers are more doe-eyed and squishy when they come up. What was the experiment they ran on you? Combat training of some sort?” The man asked. Slightly annoyed, Adrian moved from the stream of water and looked him directly in the eye.

            “Cryogenics actually,” Adrian replied, “I lost the doe-eyed look when I was eighteen years old and Chinese sleeper agents gunned down my entire town including my parents. It doesn’t matter what time war takes place because it is all the same. Everyone fights for something and you either die or survive. I survived,” Adrian said coldly, “At least before the war soldiers knew not to ask questions, to afford some privacy when the person across from them didn’t particularly want to talk. This is the first hot shower I have had since I surfaced and I would simply like to wash my hair and then go to bed,” Adrian tilted her head back and rinsed the shampoo from her head. Shutting off the water she wrapped her body in a towel and exited the shower.

            Danse sat across from her in the mess hall. The scrutinizing gaze he was directing at her was more than enough to make her uncomfortable.

            “Paladin, is there something I can help you with?” Adrian took a bite of her eggs. Danse leaned back but kept quiet for a moment. Running a hand across his chin, he sat down his fork.

            “The initiates and knights are all talking about you,” Adrian rolled her eyes at him, “Apparently you made quite an impression, while naked none the less.” Danse raised an eyebrow at her. Sighing Adrian looked at the man she considered her best friend.

            “They are nosy little bastards,” She explained quietly. Shifting forwards, Danse held his hands up.

            “Adrian, they are curious because there aren’t many vault dwellers out there much less ones who they can questions. The majority of the ones we come across are dead or hostile towards outsiders.” Danse placated. Breakfast was slowly losing its appeal.

            “And I understand that,” Adrian said, “But you know me, I am not a fan of talking about myself.” Shifting her tray away from her, Adrian looked Danse over.

            “You told me about yourself almost immediately. What makes me different?” Danse pulled her tray over and started eating her leftovers.

            “Well I actually liked you so there is that,” Adrian snorted, “You didn’t press me. Despite our difference in rank, I like to think that we might be friends. You also have my trust, which I don’t give out easily.” Danse actually managed to look flattered. Reaching out he placed a hand on Adrian’s arm.

            “We are friends Adrian. Just don’t limit yourself to me, try and meet people.”

            “Whatever you say sir,” Adrian mock saluted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates should be coming almost daily now. My work schedule will be slowing down.  
> It is always good to hear from you guys.  
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


	5. Cigarettes and Tequila Shots

            Throwing the punch, Adrian watched Initiate DeLano sprawl out across the ground. Aggression was a funny thing; it tended to make her dangerous. After the showers her brothers and sisters gave her a wide birth.  All of them except for Initiate DeLano. After their first conversation in the shower, it seemed to be the young man’s mission to provoke her into violence. As time passed it was getting easier and easier to do so. At first it had been little nicknames. Then Initiate Delano had taken her clothes while she showered; that had back fired because she didn’t particularly care who saw her naked. Marching through the upper decks with her head held high, she walked right passed him smug smile on her face. It wasn’t until today that he had outright tried to hit her.

            “Are you simply stupid or just plain malicious?” Adrian growled. Staring down at Initiate DeLano, she waited for him to catch his breath. The punch he had landed would definitely lead to a lovely black eye in a few hours. It had become clear that he would eventually get violent; however Adrian hadn’t been expecting to get sucker punched.

            Danse and a few other Paladins came rushing over. This was clearly nothing new, soldiers always fought.

            “Let me see it Knight,” Danse waved his hand at Adrian. Raising her gaze to look at him, she felt gentle fingers grip her chin. Letting out a whistle Danse patted her shoulder. “That’s going leave you with quite the shiner.” Adrian batted his hand away from her face and simply scowled at him for a moment.

            “The asshat sucker punched me while I was walking to report to you!” Adrian seethed. DeLano was almost instantly back on his feet. The fire in his eyes burned bright, it was clear he would not let this simply go. “What the hell is your problem with me? All I asked you to do was to leave me alone,” Adrian hissed at him. The tone of her voice moved from pained to defensive. The jumpsuit she had taken to wearing was pulled down over her shoulders and tied at the waist. Initiate DeLano’s blood was spattered across the front of her tank top.

            “My problem with you is that you are an arrogant whore!” DeLano snarled at her. Danse’s eyebrow shot up and he cocked his head to the side.

            “I suppose you could consider me arrogant,” Adrian smirked, “But I don’t know where you are getting the whore part from.” She crossed her arms and waited for his response. DeLano leaned back, a knowing smile on his face. Malicious then.

            “Everybody knows you’re sleeping with Paladin Danse to rise through the ranks. You’ve been here a month, no one makes that kind of progress without some help.” DeLano stated, eyebrow arched. Adrian snorted loudly and actually gave a deep belly laugh. What she didn’t notice was Elder Maxson settle against an open doorframe. Keeping quiet he took in the scene.

            “I am married you asshole!” Adrian held up her hand, the ring Nate had given her visible. “The reason I am moving through the ranks is that I have talent and a willingness to follow orders. You on the other hand rely on dirty tactics and blind accusations. Initiate DeLano, your nothing but a little boy who got his feelings hurt because the new girl didn’t want to play. So kindly do us both a favor and fuck off!” Adrian’s voice rose barely above her normal speaking voice.

            “Enough,” Elder Maxson spoke from the doorway. Immediately everyone in the room snapped to attention. Adrian raised her chin and kept her eyes level with the wall. Bottom lip quivering, Maxson could tell she wanted to say more. The girl was smart to hold her tongue. The restraint she was showing was a welcome change from the usual crowd, everyone wanted to have the last word spoken. It appeared Adrian on the other hand only wanted to speak the right words. “Knight Rhodes, please follow me to my office.” Elder Maxson waved for the girl to follow him. Quietly she followed, head still high.

            The door to the room closed behind her and yet the girl still did not relax. Maxson had seen nothing but professionalism from Adrian. Even now with a clearly painful bruise, she stood at attention waiting for him to speak.

            “Care to explain to me what happened?” Maxson questioned. Pursing her lips and letting her shoulders dip, the girl was apparently trying to lose some of her adrenaline.

            “Paladin Danse asked me to report to him in the mess hall this morning to brief him on the solo mission I went on yesterday,” Maxson nodded for her to continue, “Initiate DeLano intercepted me and when I simply tried to pass by him he grabbed me and hit me in the face.” Adrian kept her eyes trained forwards. Maxson studied her posture, ridged.

            “Apparently he has been antagonizing you for weeks Knight,” The girl cringed. Things like this tended to happen, especially when a big man got shown up by a small seemingly helpless woman.

            “There have been some other incidents, yes.” Adrian replied to him and gave a nod of affirmation.

            “Why didn’t you report them?” Maxson questioned. He knew from a report that Danse had given him that Adrian liked to hide injuries. The attention was to be kept as far away from her as possible.

            “Initiate DeLano did nothing more than try and verbally provoke me and steal my clothing in the showers. Today was the first time he ever got physical with me,” Adrian offered. Maxson was more than a little annoyed, stealing cloths? The immaturity of the situation was baffling. It appeared that Adrian was trying to spare the initiate any humiliation despite his appalling behavior. It was rare to find someone so loyal to those who had wronged them.

            Considering his options for a moment, Maxson was curious to see what Adrian thought the boy’s punishment should be.

            “How would you deal with Initiate DeLano?” Maxson questioned her. The wheels turned in her head, visible by the tense expression on her face.

            “Verbal reprimand only; Initiate DeLano is young and easily offended. Though he is not my favorite person, I have no ill will towards him.” Satisfied Maxson nodded. Danse should be the one to reprimand the boy; the paladin had a knack for making those under his command feel rather small when he chastised them.

            “Very good knight. Next time a conflict like this comes up, please report it to a commanding officer. Situations like this are better when they are nipped at the bud. You are dismissed.” Maxson opened the door to his office.

            “Yes sir,”

            Gentle fingers prodded at the swollen flesh around her eye. Adrian winced and swatted Danse’s hand away. It was embarrassing, all the attention directed at her.

            “Stop doting on me like a worried mother Danse,” Adrian grumbled, “You’ve laid me out worse than this sparing.” Leaning back on the stool, she let the painkillers do their job relaxing her. Danse gave her a dirty look before going back to his examination.

            “I don’t aim for your face,” Danse smarted at her. The two of them sparred every other day; most of the time Adrian left with bruises but it was true, Danse had never hit her in the face. Twisting her wedding ring on her finger, Adrian looked up at the man.

            “Are you worried?” Adrian asked him. If Initiate DeLano thought they were sleeping together, how many others thought the same.

            “About?” Danse replied, voice low. A flush ran over her neck and chest.

            “That the initiate thought we were sleeping together? You are a remarkably private and honorable man; I don’t want anyone thinking ill of you.” Adrian explained. Danse frowned and leaned back to look her in the eyes.

            “Personally I don’t give a damn about what an idiotic child thinks of me. I would hope that you wouldn’t either. Let your skill speak for what you are capable of, not the jealously of one man.” He offered her a soft smile. Over the last few months the two of them had grown as friends. They had each other’s back and kept one another’s secrets. Their duty to the new world was what drove them but it was their bond that kept them together. Before the vault it had been hard for Adrian to make friends. An introvert by nature, Adrian tended to keep to herself. Danse was a bit too much like her for them not to have become friends.

            “You’re a good friend Danse,” Adrian smiled for the first time that day, “Now stop looking at me like I am a wounded child. I still need to give you my report.”

            Ducking out onto the deck, Adrian breathed in the night air. It was surprisingly warm and the Prydwen hummed quietly. Flicking her lighter, she lit the cigarette that hung loosely from her mouth. Knight Captain Cade informed her that her cheek bone had a hairline fracture and would likely be tender for the coming weeks. All together it didn’t hurt unless she smiled.

            “Knight, what are you still doing awake?” Elder Maxson questioned from behind. Jumping a few feet in the air, Adrian whirled around to face the man. Standing straight as a rod, she attempted to hide the cigarette in her hand.

            “Simply enjoying the night air Sir,” She stated. Maxson gave a chuckle and leaned against the railing. He was out of the large coat and armor he normally wore, instead he was clothed in a simple tee-shirt and sweat pants. Taking a cigarette from a pack tucked into a pocket, he lit up. Immediately Adrian felt more at ease.

            “On nights like these I find it hard to sleep,” Maxson commented. The young man looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes. Apparently a man as powerful as the elder never had any peace.

            “I spent over two-hundred years in stasis,” Adrian commented, “Now no matter how tired I am, my body does not rest easily. It’s quite annoying because my mind is rather weary.” Taking a long drag she looked over at Maxson. Only twenty years old and he held more power than anyone else on the airship.

            “You were there the day the bombs dropped?” He asked quietly. To this very day Adrian could not forget the way the mushroom cloud had blocked out the sky as they descended into the vault. Nor could she forget the devastation around her home. Paint peeling away from buildings, trees bare of leaves, the lack of human inhabitants.

            “It is not something I will ever forget,” Adrian frowned, “The fear I felt for my husband and son still grips me. When I dream I can see the looks on my neighbor’s faces, the terror.” Cringing Adrian dropped the butt of her cigarette over the edge. Though she had issues with how the Brotherhood treated non-humans, Adrian agreed with the basic creed they followed. The prevention of another nuclear war was something she would fight until her last breath for.

            “How strange our world must be to you,” Maxson stated thoughtfully. Adrian measured her words for a moment.

            “Not really,” She commented, “Things are easier if I am being honest. People are either trying to kill you or they aren’t. They typically don’t have ulterior motives. They just want to survive like anyone else. The food is always awful but when you’re hungry that doesn’t really matter. What I can’t get used to is the fact that my husband is dead and my son is missing. Before I had a child I never understood the bond women claimed to have to their children. After Shaun was born, he became my world. Now that he is gone I have two empty spots in my heart.” The ache was there, a constant reminder of what she had lost.          

            “In a week’s time I am sending a team to the vault to acquire the weapon you gave me the information on. Would you like me to have your husband’s body retrieved so you can give him a proper burial?” Maxson asked cautiously. Nate deserved a proper funeral, an actual grave where he could rest.

            “That would be fine,” Adrian answered, “When I moved to the area with Nate I hated it here. The mountains where I grew up surrounded us on all four sides and there was red sand as far as the eye could see. In the summer everyone would go to the lake and drink until our hearts were content. We would light off fireworks when night hit and watch them light up the night sky. The air was always warm and dry in the summer; when winter hit the snow would dust the ground and everyone would slog around in it waiting for it to melt away. When we got here the air irritated my skin and the people were brash. Easterners have a completely different culture than Coloradans. All of that aside I fell in love with the ocean and the history. When Nate was away, I would adventure out. Every day I would find something different, learn something new. Nate fought for this country and he and I watched it end. He would want to be buried by the sea; it was his favorite thing about living here.” Adrian looked down at the ring on her hand before pulling it off. The silver band was simple, no diamonds or gem stones. Handing the ring to Maxson she let him inspect it. _Light of my life_ was inscribed on the interior of the band. “When Nate died the light left me, now all I can do is fight to protect the people of the Commonwealth, try and give them comfort and peace.” She accepted the ring back and slid it back on her finger.

            “Knight I wasn’t wrong when I said you would fit in here. Take time to heal from you wounds; though the war was over two hundred years ago to us, your loss is recent. You will eventually find that things get easier. You are noble and kind, that will carry you far in the Brotherhood.” Maxson straightened up. In the low light she could see that he had a soft smile on his face. Maxson was intelligent enough to know that Adrian was an incredible soldier and a good ally to have. “Now go inside and try and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day and I think you find it will be better than today.”

            A week later Adrian stood by a recently dug grave, ring finger bare. The decision to bury her wedding band with her husband had been difficult but necessary. Danse stood behind her, hands bracing her shoulders as they shook with silent sobs.

            “I’m relieved,” she choked out. Danse’s grip tightened. It felt like a coming up for air after being under the water for far too long. “I just buried my husband and I haven’t felt this good in ages. How sick is that?” She gasped. Wrapping his arms around her, Danse held her tight. The world around her seemed to shift, it appeared that her mourning would slowly start to end.

            “Adrian it’s not sick, it is normal.” Danse told her quietly. If it wasn’t for the man holding her she would have collapsed onto the ground.

            “Can we drink tonight?” She whispered, “I don’t think I can handle this sober.” Though she tried to limit her drinking, tonight seemed the perfect occasion to get tipsy.

            “I think we could do that,” Danse answered. Though it still hurt to think of Nate, it seemed that things could only get better from here.

            Tequila, Danse was officially Adrian’s favorite person in the world. Knocking back another shot she waited for him to take his. Making a face, the man downed his with little complaint. They were in Danse’s quarters, light pouring in from the hallway. The two of them sat opposite each other on his bed; him with his back against the headboard and her at the foot of the bed.

            “Have you ever been in love Danse?” Adrian slurred slightly. A somber look crossed the man’s face. Pulling his foot into her lap, Adrian massaged the arch of his foot.

            “You remember the man I spoke about, Cutler?” Danse tipped his head back to rest against the headboard. Adrian smiled fondly but realized where the story was going.

            “Oh Danse, I am so sorry.” She said softly. It shouldn’t have been a surprise really, the way he talked about Cutler should have been clue enough.

            “Don’t be Adrian, we had a good life together.” He smiled gently at her. The two of them sat quietly for a momently, Danse enjoying her touch.

            “Nate always said he fell in love with me because I was a bad girl,” Adrian burst into laughter. Danse gave an inquisitive look in her direction. “What you think I was always a goody-two-shoes that fought for others?” She giggled.

            “Yes actually,” Danse replied, eyebrows up. Switching to his other foot, Adrian shot him a look.

            “I barely graduated high school. Most of the time I was either ditching or doing something worse in the school bathrooms. Then along came Nate, my knight in shining armor. He whipped me into shape and I taught him to be a little bad.” Adrian gave a menacing laugh. Danse looked at her thoughtfully before giving a laugh of his own.

            “Hard to picture you being bad.” He offered her another shot. Taking it gratefully, Adrian enjoyed the burn of the liquid down her throat.

            “Well Paladin Danse, being good is only fun some of the time. There comes a point in everyone’s life where they need to just get a little dirty, do the thing they don’t think they should, or make some mischief.” Gently she shoved his foot off her lap.

            “It would have been interesting to have met you then,” Danse smiled, “Do you think we still would have been friends?” An innocent question.

            “Undoubtedly.” Adrian gripped the bottle and chugged the rest down.

            Stumbling back to her quarters was proving to be quite the adventure. So far she had made two stops on her way there. Haylen had passed her in the hall and she had passed on condolences. That is what Adrian liked about Maria Haylen, she was too good for the Commonwealth. The second had been to the mess hall where she had grabbed a bite to eat. Now she was deciding whether or not shower before bed. It was a good idea in theory but potentially disastrous. In the end she decided to take her chances with the enticement of warm water and relaxing steam. After all she was on leave for the next three days; she had nowhere to be in the morning.

            Meticulously she folded her clothes in the locker room and straightened her holotags. Stepping into the showers she looked around at the tiled room, lucky for her it was empty. Running her hand through her hair, Adrian stepped under the stream of water. Showering at night was better than during the day, it was either near empty or completely so. Today had gone better than she had expected. The hurt in her chest was a little less than before. Drinking with Danse, hearing him speak about Cutler, had been nice. She finished up the shower by washing her hair and shaving. Squeaky clean she pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and a tee-shirt.

            Stepping out into the hall she managed to bump face first into a man’s chest. Embarrassment shot through her chest. Looking up, she stared a sleepy looking Elder Maxson in the eyes.

            “Sorry Sir!” Adrian stepped back. Blinking down at her for moment, Maxson studied with curious eyes.

            “Knight are you drunk?” Maxson questioned. Adrian rolled around in her head for a moment before answering.

            “I wouldn’t say that I am drunk. Perhaps I am a bit passed tipsy though.” She smiled, “Before I forget, thank you for having Nate’s body transported. You did not have to show me such kindness Sir.” Adrian steadied herself by placing a hand on the wall. It was clear from Elder Maxson’s face that he didn’t believe that she wasn’t drunk.

            “How about you let me walk you back to your quarters knight,” Maxson placed a steadying hand on her back, “I am afraid you might fall asleep in the hallway without some help.” Adrian straightened as they made her way to her quarters. Maxson could smell a warm earthy scent from her shampoo and when her hair was wet the red color deepened. Standing well under a foot shorter than him, Adrian simply eased into his touch. It was easy to lead her. Adrian was pliant to his direction. The warmth from her body was pleasant.

            “Knight, enjoy your leave. Try and get some sleep.” Maxson stopped at her door. Adrian smiled up at him, eyes crinkling.

            “Thank you sir,” She reached up and cupped his cheek, “You should try and get some rest too. You are far too young to look so tired.” She said sweetly. Opening the door to her quarters she ducked in without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


	6. Altercations and Added Bonuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cannon divergence

                Adrian scrambled with the medical supplies in her hands. Rushing over to where Danse lay bleeding, she tore her jumpsuit. Applying pressure to the wound with the scrap of cloth, she took a deep breath in.

            “How are you doing big guy?” Adrian gave a shaky breath out. Danse had nearly been gutted by a super mutant. Now she needed to repair the damage that had been done or at least stop the bleeding. They had been ambushed at night, Danse had been out of his power armor. Adrian hadn’t been paying attention. If Danse died, it would be her fault.

            “I am fine,” Danse coughed, voice shaky with pain. At least his cognitive abilities were still functional. Pulling her hands away from the cloth she prepared two doses of Med-x. Finding a nice vein in his left arm, she gave the first injection. The reaction was almost instant, large brown eyes grew cloudy from the drugs.

            “Okay Danse this is going to be unpleasant.” Adrian pulled away the cloth she had been using to staunch the bleeding, “Are the drugs doing their job or do you need the second dose now?” She questioned him whilst preparing her suture kit.

            “Well I feel like I am floating so it’s safe to say it’s working,” Danse grimace.

            Mentally Adrian prepared herself for what would come next. Blood covered her hands, they were slick. Beside her sat the active distress beacon, silently she prayed to hear the sound of a vertibird. Pinching the top of the wound together, she ran the needle through the skin and pulled it taught. Thirty-six stiches later she heard the sound of the vertibird approaching. Danse’s head lay in her lap and her hand clutched a combat rifle. Luckily he had passed out when she was halfway through her stitches. When she had finished she had given him the second dose of Med-x to keep him unconscious and in minimal pain.

            Silently Adrian walked down the halls of the Prydwen in Danse’s armor. The hiss of the release mechanism rang in her ears as she stepped free from the suit. Blood caked her hands and the side of her orange jumpsuit was soaked. Adrian ran a hand across her forehead, streaking it red. A few soldiers stared with open mouths; it was easy to imagine the sight they were seeing. It was supposed to be a cut and dry retrieval mission. Apparently their intel had been wrong or outdated; super mutants weren’t supposed to be in the area. They had retrieved the artifact without issue. Then shit had hit the fan faster than Adrian could’ve blinked. Guilt sank in her gut. Danse, her mentor, could have died because of her.

            Cade looked her up and down. The tough man gently sat her on the bed adjacent to where Danse lay fast asleep.

            “Your stiches were exceptional,” Cade complimented her. Silently she just stared across the room at her superior. Taking her left hand he ran a warm cloth over the bloody skin. It escaped her notice when Elder Maxson entered the room. Quietly he pressed himself against the wall. He watched as Cade gently cleaned the young woman of blood. It was clear that Adrian was in shock from the way her hands were shaking and blank stare. He had seen her respond to a number of emergency situation, none with such fear.

            “My mother,” Adrian whispered, “My mother was a nurse. She taught me how to do sutures on raw chicken legs.” Green eyes were trained on the blood soaked cloth. Cade walked to the sink and rinsed it before returning to give her right hand the same treatment.

            “She must have been a good teacher. Did you ever think about pursuing the field yourself?” Cade asked, trying desperately to get the girl to speak. Adrian shook her head and twisted her free hand into a fist. The muscle in her forearm was visible as were her numerous tattoos. Maxson pulled away from the wall and sauntered over to the pair.

            “Cade why don’t you check on Danse,” Maxson spoke, “I will clean up Knight Rhodes.” The older man stood and gave a curt nod.

            Maxson surveyed the girl’s features and checked for responsiveness. Her pupils lacked dilation.

            “Knight did you hit your head?” Maxson questioned gently. Adrian looked up at him, eyes watery.

            “Yes, the super mutant tossed me. I landed rather funny,” She answered with a tense voice. At the moment it was easy to tell she was still youthful. The normally serious lines of her round face had softened into a dead eyed stare. The skin of her face was unblemished and freckled. The sun had kissed her skin, making it normally radiant. Now it was pale and washed with a sheen of sweat.

            “You likely have a concussion,” Maxson stated. Checking her neck, he could see where her skull had made contact with the ground. It was a small nick in the skin but it had gushed blood. The liquid had matted her hair and stained the collar of her jumpsuit. Carefully he eased the top of it down; a bruise the size an orange sat on her collarbone. “Does anything feel broken?” He coaxed. Adrian shook her head.

            “No, I am just sore at the moment.” She rolled her shoulder. Cade came over, stimpak in hand. Adrian held up her hand to stop him.

            “There is no need for that, I will be fine.” Slowly she attempted to stand. It ended with her steadying herself on Maxson’s shoulder. Lifting her at the hips, he settled her back on the bed.

            “Take the medication Knight,” Maxson ordered, voice dropping. Stubbornly she raised her chin.

            “Sir I am covered in Danse’s blood and super mutant blood, what I need is a shower. If you give me that Stimpak I will definitely pass out.” Adrian said, voice laced with pain.

            “You absolutely cannot shower alone,” Cade chastised. The look she shot him would have frozen a lesser man in place.

            “Send for Scribe Haylen, she has patched me up in the past.” Adrian barked at the man. Maxson snorted but nodded for the older man to comply.

            Maria Haylen held Adrian upright and helped her rinse her bloody hair. The showers had cleared out rather quickly when the two of them had entered. Small fingers detangled her matted curls, carefully avoiding the cut on her scalp.

            “Is Paladin Danse going to be alright?” Maria asked. Raising her eyes, Adrian glanced at the smaller woman.

            “From what Cade was saying he will absolutely be fine.” Adrian sighed slightly. The entirety of her body hurt. She was simply relieved that Danse was going to be alright. Haylen nodded and shut off the water. Wrapping Adrian in a towel, Haylen assisted her into the locker room.

            Initiate DeLano looked Adrian up and down, a sneer on his face. There was a part of Adrian that was itching to start a fight, to push buttons. Yet she kept quiet, this was neither the time nor the place to do so. A few other initiates were watching her too, eyes trained on her quickly bruising body.

            “Figures,” Initiate DeLano muttered under his breath. Slamming the door to her locker shut, Adrian turned to face him stiffly. Lips pursed, she looked him in the eye.

            “Do you have something you wish to say Initiate DeLano?” Adrian snapped. Defensive by nature, Adrian’s hackles rose. Beside her Haylen put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring and hesitant.

            “It wasn’t enough for you to sleep with him but you nearly got Paladin Danse killed. From what I can tell your talent isn’t worth much.” Initiate DeLano snarked. Taking a deep breath, Adrian attempted to calm herself. It wasn’t working.

            “Well at least I actually do something useful with my time instead of drinking beer and bragging about a mission you did nothing on,” Adrian quipped back. Though she was wrapped only in a towel and wounded, she was feeling more fearless than she had in her entire life. Initiate DeLano crowded into her space, almost nose to nose with her.

            “I see you aren’t hiding behind your wedding ring anymore. From what I saw in the infirmary you’ve already moved onto bigger prey, the Elder catch your fancy?” Adrian  clenched her fist and punched DeLano square in the nose. The crunch of the cartilage was audible and Haylen made squeaking noise. Grabbing the young man by the collar of his shirt she punched him again, harder than the last time. Sprawling across the floor DeLano looked up at her surprised. Straddling his lap, Adrian placed her right hand on his neck and went to town with her left. Punch after punch landed and Adrian felt herself going numb. Below her DeLano was struggling to break free from her grip.

            “Adrian get off of him!” Haylen yelled and attempted to yank her off DeLano. Not heeding her friend’s pleas, Adrian continued with the beating. Two sets of hands yanked her off of Initiate DeLano and there was a sharp sting in her arm. Crumpling to the floor, Adrian succumbed to the drugs and exhaustion.

            The world was spinning when she awoke and her head was throbbing. Cade and Danse were peering down at her.

            “Fuck off,” Adrian muttered, shielding her eyes. Danse gave a chuckle and patted her shoulder. Dressed in a hospital gown the man looked ridiculous, no taking the man seriously.

            “I hear you defended my honor in a towel last night Knight,” Danse had a small smile on his face that was wiped clean when Cade shot him a glare. “But you severely injured Initiate DeLano, your actions were brash and inexcusable.” He added which seemed to please Cade.

            “Good, little shit got what was coming to him.” Adrian shifted to sit up in bed.

            “Is that your official statement Knight?” Elder Maxson asked from the doorway. Cade, Danse, and Adrian all froze at his entrance.

            “That depends on whether or not it will get me in trouble,” Adrian grumbled. Unamused Maxson stepped closer, and dismissed the two men.

            “Knight I think you better tell me what actually happened,” Maxson watched Danse hobble back to bed. Adrian could easily remember the rage and the feeling of her fist on DeLano’s face.

            “He implied,” She trailed off, “That my relationship with Paladin Danse is less than platonic…Again,” Adrian gritted out. That hadn’t been what had set her off though, what had come after had.

            “Is it?” Elder Maxson questioned. Adrian couldn’t remember the last time her eyebrows had climbed so far up her forehead. The set of balls this man had were impressive.

            “No Sir, my relationship with Paladin Danse is that of a friend or a mentor. There is nothing inappropriate about it.” She answered tersely. Maxson knew Adrian had been injured; it was possible that had lowered her inhibitions. For the most part she held her tongue and took the blows that were thrown at her.

            “Scribe Haylen also stated he brought up your dead husband, is this also true?” Maxson asked. Adrian’s gazed darkened and her lip curled.

            “Yes it is. He also spotted you tending to my injuries last night here in the infirmary. Actually had the balls to imply that I am sleeping with you too.” She spat bitterly. Maxson had known this; if he was being honest he was more than a little upset with Initiate DeLano’s propensity to gossip. He had seen the boy’s face. Adrian had done a number on him. Though the initiate was as daft as they come, it appeared that he had finally pushed the right buttons. Clearly from his report, Initiate DeLano hadn’t expected her to fight back in her injured state. That mistake had cost him greatly. Elder Maxson had kicked him out of the Brotherhood when the incident had been brought to his attention. There had been a number of witnesses that had backed up Scribe Haylen’s story.

            “I am more curious how a hundred pound, injured woman managed to get a man twice her size on the ground and beat him senseless.” Maxson said trying not to smile. He was growing quite fond of the quiet but dangerous little woman.

            “Simple,” She hissed, “I hit hard.”

            Two days later she and Danse were both released from the infirmary. Everyone gave Adrian a wide birth. Clearly word of her late night fight had spread. Wide eyed initiates regarded her with wary expressions. A few knights slapped her on the back and said their thanks. Apparently Initiate DeLano was no one’s favorite.

            “All I want is to eat my lunch in peace,” Adrian handed Danse a Nuka-cola. Danse was quiet and simply looked at her for a moment.

            “Thank you Adrian,” He said softly. The tension left her body and she put a hand on his muscular shoulder.

            “Danse please stop,” She stalled. If there was one thing the young woman hated it was attention. No matter whom it came from, positive or not, she rejected it.

            “Cade told me that I would have bled out without your aid. So you have my thanks whether you want it or not.” Adrian huffed and looked away from him. “Has your meeting with Maxson been scheduled to discuss your punishment?” He asked his small companion. Adrian nodded her head and shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

            “Later today,” Adrian sighed, “I finished my written report and had Rhys proofread it.” She explained. Truth be told Adrian felt remarkably guilty about beating the poor boy as badly as she did but it had felt extremely good. Apparently no one was even blinking an eye at DeLano’s expulsion; he had a foot out the door already.

            “Well I wish you luck Adrian, just remember you weren’t totally wrong in your actions.”

            Knocking on the metal door to Maxson’s office, Adrian shifted nervously from one foot to the other. The door swung open and the Elder Maxson ushered her into the large room.

            “Take a seat Knight,” Maxson ordered. Adrian slid out the chair and waited for him to take the seat across from her. The large desk was almost as tall as her while she was sitting. It was enough to make her uncomfortable and intimidated.

            “Thank you Sir,” Adrian said softly. The large man took his seat and then rested his elbows on the desk. Dressed in full armor he was a giant and fearsome. Previous interactions with him had provided a different if not better image of who the man behind all the power was.

            “Now Knight, I know that you were provoked into fighting DeLano. But I need to know, what was your mental state at the time?” Maxson scanned her written report while waiting her reply.

            “If I am being honest Sir, there were a number of things going on in my head at the time. My mentor, one of my only friends, had been critically injured because I let my guard down. The injury to my head left my thoughts scattered and fuzzy. That however does not excuse the way I lashed out at someone below me in rank, regardless of the circumstances. It should not have happened in the first place.” Hanging her head, she felt her face flush. This could not get any more embarrassing.

            “What I will say first is that what happened with Paladin Danse was not your fault; you reacted appropriately and provided life saving measures. From what I have witnessed firsthand and heard from multiple reports you handle emergency situations well. You take command when a situation does not go as planned. That is a remarkable skill not easily taught.” Maxson ran a hand across the scruff on his chin, “I think it is safe to say that the altercation with Initiate DeLano would not have happened if you had been in your right mind, Correct?” Once again he awaited her reply.

            “Yes sir,” She answered quietly. Maxson smiled at her tentative reply.

            “That is why you will not be punished for your actions. Within the next few days you will be receiving my recommendation for your promotion to Paladin for you actions in the field. Proctor Ingram, Paladin Danse, and Knight Captain Cade have all given their recommendations as well. Scribe Haylen also sat where you were and spoke nothing but the highest of praise for your character. She described you as brave and more concerned with others than yourself. So congratulations Knight.” Maxson watched the girl gape at him.

            “I have to refuse,” She replied deadpan. That was unexpected, never before had someone turned down a promotion from Maxson. The surprise must have shown on his face. “Sir I am honored but everyone already thinks I am sleeping my way to the top. I would prefer not to reinforce that idea with another promotion so soon.” She fiddled with her fingers and tapped her foot. Humble as the girl might be, Maxson knew better than to let it slide.

            “Adrian Rhodes, in your time here you have provided a change for the better. Your underlings respect you and your superiors adore you. Do not let the petty gossip of a few initiates stop you from moving forward in the Brotherhood. You should be proud,” Maxson offered. Praise was something he rarely handed out and it was clear Adrian knew this.

            “Well thank you sir,” She said timidly. Paladin Rhodes definitely sounded better than knight. It was amusing to watch the normally well put together woman blush at his praise of her. The paleness of her skin lit up, flushing around her chest, neck, and cheeks. Maxson admired the girl’s humility.

            “Why thank me, you did the hard work yourself.” It was amazing to watch the smile spread across her face, a genuine one. Pushing away from the desk, Maxson stood. Before leaving the office she noticed that Elder Maxson’s weary expression had returned. Instantly her face formed a frown.

            “Do you drink tea Elder?” She questioned, studying his face. Maxson stared at her for a moment before answering her incredibly odd question.

            “As a child I did but I no longer do.” He searched her face for any clue to what the conversation was about.

            “I find that a cup of Hub flower tea before bed makes it easier to sleep. As does a good stretch,” Adrian commented offhandedly, “I know that as a Paladin, their job is the direct security and planning of what goes on here. When you announce my promotion I would be happy to take some of your work load off your hands, help with paperwork. In my time as a lawyer I got pretty good at reading military forms.” Was his exhaustion that noticeable? This was the third time she had brought it up, probably the second time she could remember.

            “That would be fine Knight,” He chose to accept her offer. Smiling she started to walk out the door. “Oh, before I forget at least pretend I reprimanded you.” The smile that had graced her face immediately slipped into a serious frown.

            The news of her promotion came a few days later. Ingram presented her with a large bottle of whiskey and a slap on the back as a congratulations. As an added bonus Ingram showed her to her new suit of power armor. It was wickedly upgraded and had a bright paint job. Adrian nearly choked when Haylen hugged her tightly, happy she had not in fact gotten kicked out of the Brotherhood. Danse had prepared her a real dinner instead of the usual crap they got in the mess hall. All together the celebration was enough to warm her heart. When she had asked Danse if the Brotherhood was his family, she now knew why he had answered with yes. These people were good and she could easily spend the rest of her life right there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day; my hands hurt from typing but I am satisfied with my output! I hope you all enjoy.  
> As always, I love to hear from you.
> 
> xoxo,,  
> Abbey


	7. In Sickness

            The stack of paperwork on Adrian’s desk was growing thinner with each passing hour. In her time as Elder Maxson’s personal assistant and task manager she had learned a lot. After chiming in on a number of Danse’s reports she could recognize the man’s handwriting anywhere; it was a messy scrawl, that of a busy man. Proctor Ingram’s was surprising soft, the letters curving into one another. Cade’s heavy strokes left dents in the page from where he pushed too hard. The Elder had clear and easy to read print; at the corners of the page the smudges of ink were noticeable, left handedness easy to spot. It was a problem the two of them shared. Once or twice she thought to comment on it but that seemed unnecessary. Today there was a rather scatter brained report at the top of the pile from Quinlan. The only person on the ship Adrian could not even pretend to like. A requisition form for…cat food. Of all the things the man needed, cat food was apparently at the top of the list.

            Knocking on the door to Maxson’s quarters she waited for the verbal okay to enter. It came in the form of a grunt and Adrian pushed open the door. The Elder was sitting on the lounge chair tucked into the corner, nose in a book. Clearly the young man was entranced by the words on the page. To Adrian’s surprise he was quite well read; at times he even asked her to explain passages from an old law book. With his Knees tucked up and covered with a blanket, he looked remarkably like a young child. Beside him sat a mug. Adrian picked it up and smelled the contents, coffee.

            “Sir, what have I told you about drinking this much caffeine so late?” Still holding the mug, Adrian deposited the stack of papers onto the desk. Maxson looked up at her, eying the mug clasped in her hand.

            “I out rank you Paladin Rhodes, so will you please give me back my coffee?” He snarked up at her. Adrian took a sip of the steaming beverage and held it out of his reach. To her amusement, the man looked disappointed.

            “As your elder I can advise you not to drink coffee after three,” Adrian smiled, “You need to get a good night’s rest before the briefing tomorrow. I on the other hand have a busy night ahead of me. Danse wants me to go over power armor operations and upkeep tonight.” Maxson settled the book he was reading in his lap. The elder comment had not gone unnoticed. Adrian walked over to the shelf of liquor and poured him three fingers worth of bourbon. Placing it in his hand, it was clear that the man was no longer provoked. Now that she was closer she could see his eyes were red and his hair was slightly mussed.

            “How were the reports Paladin?” Maxson questioned as she sat down in the nearest chair. Oh it had certainly been a mess to read about the inner workings of the Prydwen.

            “Well Ingram needs you to send scouts out for fusion cores, the stocks are getting a bit low. Danse is requesting a mission to explore the pre-war vault we found inside a school, in addition to twenty other locations. Cade needs a new bone saw since the old one broke on Scribe Hill’s femur. Lastly Quinlan needs food for his cat,” Adrian relayed the information quickly. It had been a relatively simple day in comparison to most. Maxson sat up placing his feet on the cold metal floor.

            “Thank you Paladin Rhodes, you are dismissed.” He said curtly. Adrian rose from her seat and started towards the door. “Rhodes, why don’t you like wearing power armor? Though it isn’t required for you to wear it, the armor does denote your rank.” Maxson thumbed over the reports, adding his signature to certain pages.

            “Well in case you haven’t noticed I am rather small,” Adrian answered. Maxson looked up at her to see if she was simply making a joke.

            “I have noticed Paladin; you are the second smallest woman aboard the Prydwen. You barely meet the high and weight requirements to operate power armor,” Maxson answered shortly. Laughing quietly, Adrian approached his desk.

            “Power armor is a number of things: loud, clunky, and bulky. Most of all it is uncomfortable for me to wear. It digs into my sternum and limits my movement. At times it is harder to breathe in it than out of it. There have been a couple of times when I have worn Danse’s armor out in the field; afterwards there are bruises from where it hits on my body. Even my own custom suit hurts me,” She explained. The suits of armor were generally harder to fit to a woman’s form. Their small frames and breasts made it difficult to get just right. Ingram was comfortable in hers, then again the woman had been a giant.

            “You should work that out with Danse tonight,” Maxson told her, “I like my soldiers as protected as they can be when they are on the ground.” Flipping to the last page, Maxson studied the paper. It was a requisition form from Adrian herself, painkillers.

            “You weren’t supposed to read that until I was out of the room.” Adrian scrambled. Maxson leveled her with a stare. Freezing in place the tiny woman looked up at him.

            “Are you in pain Paladin?” Maxson questioned. Damn the woman’s constant urge to keep quiet about injuries obtained in the field. After last time she was on the ground, Maxson knew he should have had her checked out.

            “Not all the time Sir,” She offered sheepishly, “My shoulder just bothers me from time to time, from the super mutant. Cade looked at it and the bone isn’t broken. It is probably all in my head.” Running a hand through her short hair she looked down at the table. “Now sleep well Elder Maxson, I will see you in the morning.”

            A gentle kick to her side was the wakeup call she got from Ingram. Shooting a mile into the air, Adrian’s back popped. The tall woman stared down at her, clearly disturbed by her presence.

            “It’s half-past nine kid,” Ingram grunted out. Before the woman could say another word Paladin Rhodes was on her feet and darting out the door. Adrian grabbed three cups of coffee; on her way to Elder Maxson’s office she dropped off a steaming mug to Danse. He thanked her and sent Adrian on her way.

            “Sorry I am late sir!” Adrian exclaimed as she burst into his office. Blue eyes glanced sleepily up at her. Extending his hand he took the cup she offered him and practically inhaled its contents. The signs of sickness were all over the Elder’s face from his red nose to his watery eyes. Frowning, Adrian pressed a dainty hand to Maxson’s forehead. Tensing at her touch, he waited to see what she was doing.

            “Back to bed with you!” She ordered. It was all Maxson could do to simply blink at her in surprise. The tone of her voice was remarkably concerned. “I will reschedule your speech for tomorrow; you are in no shape to be doing anything.” With a tug she got him on his feet. Body protesting all the while, Maxson finally spoke up.

            “Paladin I have a minor cold-” Adrian silenced him by raising a hand.

            “You have a fever and if I wasn’t supporting your weight, you would be sprawled out on the floor.” It dawned on him that her tone was maternal.

            Propping the door to his quarters open with her foot, Adrian dragged Maxson in. Steering him to the bed, she settled him on the edge. The trek, though short, was exhausting. Bending down, Adrian lifted one foot to remove a boot and then did the same with the other. Squatted down, she looked up at him.

            “Before you lay down do you want your shirt on or off?” She asked. Maxson stared at her blankly. This was not how he imagined a beautiful woman undressing him for the first time.

            “Off,” He replied stuffily. Fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt and pulled the material away. Folding the white tee, Adrian placed the boots at the foot of his bed and the shirt on top of the dresser. The majority of his torso was covered in scars and his body was a thick wall of muscle. Adrian did not appear to be fazed by either.

            “Now lay down,” She helped him ease into the mattress, “I am going to fetch you some medicine and some water. Try and get some sleep,” With that she was out of the door.

            There were very few women that Maxson liked that were also attractive. Even fewer were the women that would order him around without fear of reprimand. Adrian was respectful but now that they worked closely together, Maxson had noticed a sense of humor creeping to the surface. There hadn’t been time for girls in his teens; his days were filled with studies and weapons training. Now that he was older, there was one thing that Arthur Maxson craved. Touch. Since Adrian drunkenly cupped his cheek outside her quarters, he had wanted more. For the most part it was the brushing of their fingertips as she handed him a document or a bump of her shoulder against his when she showed him a location on her Pip-Boy. Was it wrong of him to want more from the woman?

            It was a matter of propriety above all else. A relationship of any kind with Paladin Rhodes would be inappropriate. Add to the fact that Adrian would never agree to it, and Maxson was shit out of luck. It didn’t stop the desire for attention at the back of his mind. Running a hand through his hair, Maxson deliberated. The fever was clouding his mind, cognitive abilities all jumbled up.

            “Alright, sit up and take these.” Adrian placed a number of pills into the palm of his hand when she reentered the room, “Do not worry about the speech, I already let everyone know that you are under the weather. Also I hope you don’t mind but I collected my paperwork for the day. If you would like I can do it here, keep you company?” She offered, cocking her head to the side. Maxson nodded though there were a number of protests on his tongue.

            Cade knocked quietly on the door a little over two hours later. Poking his head in, the doctor quickly surveyed the room. Adrian was sitting at the table that was pressed against the wall, pen scratching comments onto varying reports. Elder Maxson was curled up in bed, looking remarkably like Quinlan’s cat. For once the young man wasn’t scowling; Adrian was good for the Elder’s health. She was making sure Maxson was not overworked and was getting a healthy eight hours of sleep. The girl was a godsend.

            “I checked on him a few moments ago,” Adrian said and stood from her position, “The fever still hasn’t broken, at this point all we can do is keep him hydrated.” Cade nodded in agreeance. The small room was not lit by anything but the dim candle on the desk Adrian had been using. The lovely yellow light bathed the room in shadows. They bounced off the walls and casted the young woman in varying levels of darkness. There was something wicked about how she looked at that moment. Cade could see why the Elder liked her so much.

            “Very good Paladin Rhodes, let me know if anything changes.” Cade patted the girl’s shoulder.

            Somewhere in between reports Adrian had drifted off to sleep. Forehead resting on the crook of her elbow and mouth wide open, she was sight to behold. Maxson was studying her from across the room. The clock on the bedside table read that it was a little past seven in the evening. Head a little too stuffy, Maxson rubbed his eyes and stood. On the table was a quickly written note next to glass of tea being kept warm on a hot plate. _This should help your throat, I will check back in a few hours – Knight Captain Cade. P.S Paladin Rhodes has been asleep since 16:36, wake her lest she cramp in unusual places._ It was baffling how anyone could sleep in such an uncomfortable position. Adrian’s feet were tucked under her, back hunched forwards, and arms cradling her head. Maxson was getting sympathy pains for her.

            Running a hand down her spine, Maxson tried to coax her into wakefulness. There was beautiful moment when she stretched, back arching into his touch. Sleepily she looked up at him. It was easy for him to imagine waking up next to her. Slowly realization of where she was dawned on Adrian’s face.

            “Sir, I am so sorry!” She uttered solemn apologies. Maxson just shook his head and helped the tiny woman up.

            “Paladin, thank you for taking care of me but I will survive without your care. Go to the mess hall and grab dinner, talk with Paladin Danse about your up and coming mission.” He dismissed her with a lazy wave of his hand. Adrian snorted but organized the stack of papers on the small writing desk. “Do you have something you want to say Paladin Rhodes?” Elder Maxson questioned. Throat burning, he reconsidered ever talking again.

            “Oh nothing Sir,” she cracked a soft smile and ducked her chin. Smug suited her lovely face. Arching an eyebrow, he watched scurry towards the door. “Just that you’d die without out me!” She joked. Laughing loudly, Adrian darted out the door.

            Sitting in the mess hall the two Paladins sat side by side going over briefings. So far the information scrawled across the page was dreadfully dull. Troop movements and Deathclaw sightings were enough to bore anyone. Danse was turning pages of the reports with one hand and marking possible positions of the map with his other. Writing in the margins, Adrian transcribed the comments Danse was making, some of them lacking complete sentences. In the end what they had was an ambitious scouting and recovery mission that would likely take weeks. It was always helpful that Adrian knew a number of landmarks from her time before the war. Sure the city scape had changed with the times but many of the important buildings were right where they had been two hundred years prior.

            “We should work out way from the left side of the grid to the right, hit hospitals first. We will need to be well stocked for this mission,” Adrian took a large gulp from her beer. Danse nodded in agreement.

            “We will likely meet resistance from super mutants. I never understood why they like medical facilities.” It honestly made perfect sense to Adrian. Super mutants were once human and now relied on basic instincts to survive. Reproduction was at the top of their list, hence kidnapping humans to make more mutants. Utilizing high powered weapons as a way of getting their way also proved effective. They hunted for food in packs, understanding numbers were their greatest advantage. They also knew that if they got hurt, medical supplies were in hospitals. Though their speech was slow and sometimes crazed, at least they knew what they wanted. Super Mutants were sometimes more organized than the settlers they raided. Adrian hated them with every fiber of her being.

            “Well then, I will be sure to pack some heavy artillery.” Waggling her eyebrows at Danse, she flashed him a winning smile. Unamused, her former mentor scowled. “Oh, don’t be so grumpy Danse. Ridding the earth of those creatures is a good thing!” She swatted his arm playfully.

            “Yeah until we get blown up or our luck runs out and we get dumped in a vat of chemicals,” Danse grumbled. Adrian knew that Cutler had met that unfortunate fate; one that no one deserved.

            “We will never meet that fate,” Adrian said softly, “As a team we are effective, we have each other’s backs. Plus I look hideous in green,” she added in an attempt to lighten the mood. The little comment about color seemed to do the trick.

            “I highly doubt you look hideous in anything Adrian,” Danse sniffed. Bursting into laughter, Adrian leaned in close.

            “That’s because you have never seen me in anything yellow.”

            Squire Armstrong was the bane of Elder Maxson’s existence. The bubbly young girl was a legacy much like he had been; with Adrian gone on assignment, she had tasked the squire with assisting Arthur in any way he needed. The remnants of his cold clung to his body, making it achy. His irritability did nothing to deter Armstrong though; it was like she was made of sunshine. The girl was intelligent but could ramble better than Quinlan. Scribes always talked too much for his liking, it was the little girl’s future dream job. Honestly, Maxson couldn’t wait to pass her off to Quinlan just to see the look on the man’s face. It would be a proper dose of reality for the annoying old man.

            “Oh I absolutely cannot wait for Paladin Rhodes to come back! She tells all the squires such fantastic stories!” Squire Armstrong exclaimed. Looking up from the report he had been handed, Maxson stared down the girl. Never in his adult life had someone been so unaffected by a serious look from him.

            “Pray tell, what kind of stories does she tell you?” Maxson asked exasperated with the young woman. The Prydwen would be in flames by the time Paladin Rhodes got back; it was impossible to get any work done. The girl’s eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

            “Did you know that before the war she used to go out dancing? Or that women used to be considered undesirable if they held careers like the ones we do now? I know the Brotherhood expects us to reproduce, but at least they don’t ask us to stay at home with the children or let our husbands do whatever they want.” Maxson rubbed his forehead with his palm. At least Adrian didn’t try and make the old world sound pleasant. “Oh, she also showed us how they used to do their hair; even gave Danny Miller a proper military cut!” Squire Armstrong beamed. Silently he prayed to whatever gods were listening that Adrian would get back soon.

            Never before had Adrian seen Danse look at her so horrified. Completely naked, she had fought off two Mirelurks; he had twist his gaze away from her body and provided backup. Now splattered in their guts she looked even more disgusting than before her proposed bath.

            “Well that went…swimmingly,” She chuckled to herself. Sighing and staring up to the sky, Danse waited for her to slip back into the water. Sure he had seen a number of soldiers, both male and female, naked. None of them were Adrian. It had been two weeks since they had left the Prydwen and he was itching to go back. Their mission had been incredibly successful, more than ten sites secured. The two Paladins where however getting frustrated with one another. Their constant companionship was wearing them thin. A few days apart would do them some good.

            “What was the name of the squire you assigned to Elder Maxson?” Danse called out over the water. Adrian poked her head up and smirked. It was a look he knew all too well.

            “I gave him the pleasure of Armstrong; she’ll keep him on his toes.” She answered, ringing out her hair. Danse groaned, he knew the Squire Adrian had mentioned. Maxson would eat the chipper little girl alive.

            “Why on earth would you do that?” He asked earnestly and quickly closed his eyes when she exited the stream.

            “Because that girl is tougher than she looks and is remarkably sharp. Squire Armstrong will do just fine in our absence Danse.” There was the sound of clothing being pulled on. Before long, Adrian appeared in front of him. “Shall we continue onwards?” Danse quickly nodded in agreement.

            Feral ghouls were Adrian’s least favorite creature in the Commonwealth. They were fast, squirmy, and liked to bite. It was the last day of the nearly month long mission and she was ready to be done. Tossing down a signal grenade, she waited for the sound of vertibird. From the look on Danse’s face, he was excited to get home too. Before long she spotted the aircraft moving quickly towards them and hoisted her pack higher onto her back. The first thing she would do when she got back would be a long hot shower; at this point she was becoming one with the earth. Any longer out in the Commonwealth and she would start growing plants on her body. Their pilot gave both of them an interesting look but before long they were darting towards home.

            Squire Armstrong was vibrating when she saw Adrian. Blond hairs poked out from the girl’s messy bun making her look like a toddler not an excited teen. Maxson stood beside her looking relieved to see them alive.

            “You are dismissed Squire,” Maxson told the girl. On Squire Armstrong’s way out, Adrian winked at the girl which earned her a magnificent smile. Good to know at least one person had a good month while they had been away. “Paladins, I trust your mission went well?” Maxson questioned. Both nodded but Adrian replied first.

            “It was a success,” She extend her arm for him to look at the Pip-Boy data, “No injuries, no critical radiation incidents, and all sites were cleared. We also brought back a number of weapons and technology specifications.” Adrian watched Maxson study the map. Satisfied, he allowed the worn woman to lower her arm.

            “This is excellent work, both of you. You have the next week free of any formal duties. Please report your data to Quinlan,” He ordered. Adrian and Danse saluted. Before leaving, Adrian turned back. There was mischief written all over her elegant features.

            “Did Squire Armstrong suit your needs Sir?” She asked, lips quirking. Scowling, he eyed her with resentment. So she had done it on purpose.

            “I have a feeling that Squire Armstrong preformed exactly to your standards Paladin Rhodes. In the future, could you not leave me in the hands of an overgrown child?” He grumbled at her. Adrian laughed and braced a hand on the doorframe.

            “When I left you were still sick,” Adrian explained, “Squire Armstrong may be a bit immature but she probably kept you from working too much with her chatter. So yes, I would say she performed to my standards.” There was a long pause before Maxson waved her off.

            “Someday you’ll get a dose of your own medicine,” He growled at her. Smirking, Adrian made direct eye contact.

            “I would like to see you try Sir,”

            Things were finally getting back to normal a few days later. Danse had taken some time to help Ingram work on various suits of power armor. Adrian spent most of the time napping all over the Prydwen. It was Wednesday afternoon, rain was pouring from the sky. The air was charged heavily with electricity.

            “So I have to ask,” Adrian froze at Danse’s tone. That was his ‘things are about to get personal’ voice. “Do you like Elder Maxson?” Immediately a blush ran up her cheeks. Smacking him across the arm, Adrian shushed the man loudly.

            “For the love of god Dustin Danse, you are the worst gossip of them all. I should tell Haylen on you!” It was exclaimed in order to keep the man quiet. Danse snickered and took a happy bite of his meatloaf. Her embarrassment had been a good enough answer. “And don’t look so pleased with yourself!” She added quickly. It was true that Adrian liked Elder Maxson. The man was incredibly brave and principled; after her time assisting him, Adrian had noticed he was also quite reserved and shy. In a flourish she tossed her standard fork at him, which he snatched out of the air.  

            “You are painfully obvious Adrian,” Danse smiled at her. In no timeline had Adrian ever been subtle. It wasn’t in her nature. It didn’t help that Maxson was seemingly uninterested in anything remotely romantic or sexual. Aboard the Prydwen it was common knowledge that Elder Maxson had never openly dated anyone, nor had he announced plans to reproduce. It was odd to think that someone’s sex life was so open to scrutiny.

            “In my time you didn’t talk about things like that!” She huffed indignantly. The scarlet of her cheeks was slowly returning to a normal shade. The embarrassment had yet to die away.

            “After ten years with the Brotherhood, I have never known anyone to get as close to Elder Maxson except for one person. Sarah Lyons was his mentor and friend; you are the only person I think could safely measure up.” Danse dangled the information in front of her nose. In a perfect world she imagined that Elder Maxson had plenty of friends but put a man on pedestal and he would become separated from those around him. A hard life to imagine.

            “You are the absolute worse, you know that?” All she got in return was a friendly pat on the hand.

            Later that night, the rain still hadn’t cleared up. Adrian sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the observation deck. Bare feet soaked, she enjoyed the sound of rain hitting the metal sides of the Prydwen. The feelings that were brewing beneath the surface of her skin were irritating. Affection, lust, and joy. Those were all things she never expected to find in this new world. Taking a long drag off the cigarette in her hand, she weighed the many options floating around. None of them were particularly attractive. It wasn’t until Maxson had gotten sick that she had realized that her fondness of the man extended passed a tentative friendship. Slowly over the course of her mission with Danse, she had recognized it for what it was. A stupid crush on her boss, one that could bring shame down on her if anyone found out.

            Pining had never been Adrian’s style. Honesty had always worked better in the long run. But this wasn’t like how it had been with Nate. The feelings there had developed early and been easy to talk about. Maxson was a powerful man. It would do no good to storm into his office and confess that she would like to enjoy his company. But it had been a long time since she had felt anything so good. Cade had described her as touch starved and craving comfort. Thankfully the doctor hadn’t put any of that into a report. The situation was out of hand. She needed to get ahold of herself. A good drink and a shower would make everything better.

            One drink had turned into…well, she had lost count around six. Wallowing in self-pity, Adrian sat tinkering with her power armor. The shower had been struck from the schedule and she had turned to manual labor to calm her mind. Angrily she chucked a wrench at the wall and gave a frustrated scream. Ingram poked her head around the wall only to move back out of eyesight. The older woman knew when to leave well enough alone.

            “What’s wrong?” Called a soft voice to her right. Turning she saw Squire Armstrong rubbing her eyes. Adrian realized she must have woken the girl up. Smiling, Adrian rose to her feet and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Armstrong couldn’t have been more than fifteen; her large green eyes and blond hair gave the teen an angelic look.

            “Nothing Emelia,” Adrian murmured, “Go back to bed. I am sorry that woke you.” Squire Armstrong blinked up at her. The girl was perceptive, noticing Adrian’s drunken state.

            “Whatever it is,” Emelia smiled, “It will work itself out!” Then slowly turned back to her shared quarters. Adrian honestly hoped the girl was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon for Maxson is that he is just a powerful nerd who didn't get enough attention as a child. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.  
> Always good to hear from you all.  
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


	8. Sparing Goes Less Than According to Plan

          “You’ll never beat me old man!” Adrian screeched as Danse wrestled her to the ground. In the distance Initiates and knights cheered on their sparring. The man was a wall of muscle and at one-hundred-twenty pounds there was little to do but squirm under his weight. Slyly, Adrian managed to slip her legs around the man’s neck and clamp down with her thighs. Danse’s eyes widened at her aggressive attack. Adrian fought smarter not harder. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Maxson. That’s when her plan went to shit. Noticing her distraction, Danse lifted her up and slammed her against the ground. Air leaving her body, Adrian gasped to regain her breath. It wasn’t working.

          “Nice try,” Danse smirked at her, “Better luck next time!” on his way up, Adrian kicked out his knees sending the man sprawling. Bursting into laughter, she rolled into a sitting position.

          “You know not to take your eye off the enemy Danse! Pay more attention or you’ll end up dead.” In good fun she helped him to his feet. The two of them had some down time, sparring was a good way to deal with everything going on in Adrian’s life.

          After the sparring ring cleared out, Adrian wiped herself down with a towel. Sparring with Danse always made her work up a sweat. Maxson approached her, and to her genuine surprise he was wrapping his hands. Did he intend to go a few rounds with a punching bag?

          “Here to work out Sir?” She questioned brightly. Though her victory had been earned through cheating it still had her in a light mood. Maxson smirked before approaching. There was something predatory in the gaze he cast over the room. The man was looking for a good fight.

          “Yes Paladin Rhodes I am,” He answered her inquiry, “Though I did enjoy watching your match with Danse.” He ran a large hand through his hair. Smiling at the man she ducked out of the ring to meander over to him. Danse flashed her look that she caught from her peripherals. It was somewhere between supportive and disapproving all at once.

          “Care to spar Elder?” She asked playfully. There was something in the air that made the banter seem right. It was a good day to fight; adrenaline and frustration were pushing her for more. Maxson seemed to consider her offer.

          “Alright Paladin, hop into the ring. Let’s see how you do,”

          The air from Maxson last punch grazed her face as she ducked out of the way. It was clear he was used to training with less agile opponents. That was her main advantage against the large man; any move he made she could do it faster. So far he had landed one punch to her side and Adrian had landed a number of blows to his ribs and thighs. The only hope she had at winning was that he would tire faster than she would. Clocking his movements, Adrian reached out and grappled his arm towards her; using the momentum of his own punch she elbowed him hard in the sternum. Maxson made a sound of surprise. Quickly she got out of range. Close quarters with a man his size would never be ideal.

          “You’re slow sir,” She taunted. Their dance was playful and jubilant, but there was something sensual about the way they were calculating each other’s movements. “And you rely too heavily on your left side.” It had been something she knew from her pre-war training. If you knew a person’s dominant hand, you could better exploit their weak side. Adrian did everything left handed expect for hitting a baseball, shooting a gun, and throwing a punch.

          “I am curious how you detected that Paladin,” Maxson actually grinned at the woman in front of him. It had been easy when she watched the man write every day.

          “Sir, on any given day-” she dodged an uppercut, “I see at least a dozen reports written by you. The smudges on the paper indicate left handedness.” Maxson had to give it to Adrian, she was more observant than she let on.

          More than ten minutes into their fight Maxson grew tired of watching the small woman dance around him. What she had in speed, she lacked in range. To land a hit, Adrian had to get in close. That was something he knew she didn’t like. Each move he made, her eyes would dart making a decision how to react in milliseconds. The instincts she possessed were impeccable but it would not win her a fight with Maxson. The next time she darted in, he dealt a swift blow to her right shoulder; it knocked her enough off balance for him to sweep her legs out from under her. Once she was on the ground, Maxson straddled her waist. It was clear from her wide eyes that she wasn’t expecting to go down.

          “Now Paladin, in Brotherhood tradition you owe me a drink.”

          A large bottle clanged loudly when it made contact with his table. Maxson glanced up at Adrian and saw her grinning. From her wet hair and slightly reddened skin, it appeared she had just exited the shower.

          “How much would you like sir?” She asked him. It appeared her loss was being taken in stride. Tequila, from what Danse had told him was Paladin Rhodes favorite drink.

          “A double will do Paladin,” He said and watched her pour it into a shot glass. She had come prepared, why wasn’t he surprised. Though tequila was not his personal choice for a drink, it did its job marvelously. Within a few shots the two of them were having a seemingly good time.

          “When I was in high school,” She refilled his glass, “I used to stake our lover’s alley with my BB gun. All of these love struck couples would get the surprise of their lives when I shot them in the ass.” She snorted at the memory. Maxson could picture her on the ground in a sniper’s position shooting unsuspecting teens. It sounded like her teen years were filled without a worry.

          “It sounds odd, that you could just go out and be with someone so casually.” Maxson voiced his disbelief. Adrian gave a small laugh and downed her shot.

          “Well women were expected to be proper. That certainly didn’t stop me or a number of other adventurous souls from having a bit of fun,” That on the other hand was not surprising. Personality traits indicated quite fun loving girl hidden behind Paladin Rhodes tough exterior.

          “Now Paladin are you saying you took a walk down lover’s alley?” He smirked at the woman sitting across from him. Adrian cracked a smile, mischief danced behind her eyes.

          “I preferred a more…quiet approach. My adventures usually took place in a bedroom or car.” She spoke candidly. Maxson almost blushed at the implications to her words.

          “In the months I have known you, there was never a moment I would have guessed you’d be having sordid love affairs in the back of someone’s car,” He replied to her salacious comment. Adrian tipped her head back and laughed, hand closing over her heart.

          “My dear Elder Maxson, they were hardly repugnant. For the most part they were quite enjoyable. I try and make any intimate experience one to remember,” She smirked at the man before her. In the back of her mind, Adrian realized this was floating towards dangerous territory. Despite knowing this, she didn’t care to stop. This flirtation was addictive as any drug. It felt good to simply want. As she had explained to Danse, being good was only fun some of the time.

          “Paladin,” Maxson breathed in disbelief. The girl was being quite forward with her information.

          “Come now Sir,” Adrian poured him another shot, “I expect you have your fair share of interesting stories. Sneaking around Brotherhood Knights and Paladins as a young man,” The words were spoken softly but her tone hinted at curiosity. Maxson shifted in his chair; the room was getting hotter. Curiosity, when in normal conversation was innocent. Here it felt heavy.

          “In my time as Elder there have only been three times that I have been with a woman,” He chose to answer. Adrian looked definitely surprised by his answer. “None of them meant a thing to me and it only lasted a night.” To end his stream of words he knocked back the shot she had poured. At that point the liquor tasted more like water.

          “Oh really, The spectacular Elder Maxson simply using a woman for pleasure. It’s almost hard to believe.” Taking the bottle from the table, Adrian chose to drink directly from the source.

          Maxson watched her gulp down the liquid that seemed to be loosening her lips. Amused, he waited for her to finish.

          “Most women bore me,” He stated when she deposited the bottle back onto the table, “I find it rare that one holds my attention for long.” Maxson followed her example and drank directly from the bottle. Adrian swiped her bangs away from her face, eyes focused on him. It was then that he noticed how full her lips were and that they formed a gorgeous pout.

          “They can be dreadfully annoying, but press the right buttons and they’ll sing a beautiful tune.” With that she knew that he would be thrown off kilter. Caught by surprise, Maxson nearly choked on his drink. “I told you that what I did happened behind closed doors. Being with woman was hardly acceptable.” Adrian snickered at him.

          “Paladin Rhodes,” he found himself laughing. The girl was quite the deviant; it appeared his observations of the young woman were completely off.

          “Elder Maxson, you clearly think me a quiet and tame woman. Throw out those misconceptions lest they blind you to what I really am,” She laughed loudly. The top three buttons of her vermillion blouse were undone. Maxson tried to focus on the conversation. It was getting more and more difficult with each passing moment.

          “And what is that?” he asked her.

          In those spare moments Adrian could have chosen to do a number of things, some of them good and some of them outright filthy. Instead she settled somewhere in the middle. Scooting out of her seat she sauntered over to him. With one graceful movement, she settled in his lap. Now that she was straddling him, she found herself emboldened.

          “I am a bit of hedonist,” She murmured. Reaching out she rested her thumb on his bottom lip. “I like to drink and eat to excess. I like to fuck because it simply feels good. Pleasure comes in many forms; simply put, I rarely deny myself anything that brings me joy.” Throwing all caution to the wind she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It was filthy. Maxson’s hand wound its way into her hair and tightened. A small moan escaped her when his teeth bit at her bottom lip, drawing blood. Adrian leaned back settled her hands at the v-neck of Maxson’s shirt. Giving it a harsh tug, Adrian ripped the material away. Chest exposed, Adrian ran her fingers down his abs, soaking in the way the muscles jumped. Maxson caught her hand before it dipped too low.

          “Careful Adrian,” He said lowly. His voice was gravely and deep. The use of her first name had Adrian grinding down against him.

          “I am always careful Elder,” She nipped at his throat. The display of her strength sent a jolt of arousal through his body. “That’s why this is so fun.” She rocked her hips against him.

          They were playing a dangerous game, Maxson knew that much. The way she moved against him was sending heat coursing through his body. He hadn’t expected her to be so forward, climb into his lap. At that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. With one motion he sent the items on the table to the ground, all except the bottle of her precious tequila. Adrian laughed as he deposited her onto the wood surface roughly. Together they worked her shirt over her head. Pressing his lips to her neck, he sucked a mark onto her skin. Head dipping back she let out a lovely noise. This had been what he was craving. These sounds were intoxicating.

          Their actions came to a screeching halt when a familiar knock came at the door. Everyone knew that knock.

          “Elder Maxson, I absolutely must speak to you about my findings on the weapon Paladin Rhodes brought back!” Quinlan’s voice echoed behind the door. Maxson pressed a finger to Adrian’s lip. She took finger into her mouth ran her tongue down its length. It took all his considerable strength not groan. Giving him a knowing look, Adrian kept quiet until they heard a forlorn sigh. Apparently Quinlan had no desire to wait impatiently in a dark hallway. Though the mischievous glint was still in her eye, the mood was killed. Leave it to Quinlan to destroy their fun.

          Hopping off the table, Adrian retrieved her shirt and pulled it back over her head, a smile playing at her lips. Maxson came up behind her and pressed kiss to her neck. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she glanced up at him.

          “I think we should continue this at another time,” She chuckled softly. Maxson laughed and spun her around. Placing a slightly gentler kiss on her swollen lips, he took the time to enjoy it. She tasted like liquor and honey. It was such an odd combination.

          “I think you are right Paladin,” He murmured, “Will I see you in morning?” it was a stupid question to ask, she had never missed a day of work without a good reason. Pursing her lips, she looked up at him with glee.

          “I don’t know Elder Maxson,” Adrian leaned in and bit down on his collar bone, “There is quite of bit of alcohol in my bloodstream, I sense a hangover in my future.” She smiled against his chest. Tilting her chin up, he gazed down at her.

          “Never stopped you before,” He ushered her towards the door, “I expect you at 10;00 sharp, Wouldn’t want to make an exception to my high expectations to punctuality.” He landed a rough swat on her rear. Yelping, she glowered up at him.

          “Wouldn’t dream of it Sir,”

          The next morning Adrian fell into line next to Danse in the mess hall. Her mentor took one look at her and burst into laughter.

          “Did you have a fun night Adrian?” He asked. Though he made attempts to muffle his laughter it didn’t work.

          “I have no idea what you mean,” She grumbled at him. Tapping two fingers to his neck, Danse nodded in her direction.

          “Well the giant hickey on your neck says all that I need.” Adrian immediately slapped a hand over the side of her neck. She was going to kill Maxson and leave him in a shallow grave. Behind her Haylen snorted loudly and moved directly into a fit of laughter. The scribe had the decency to cover her mouth.

          “Oh, I didn’t want to say anything!” Haylen tilted Adrian’s head to the side, “But it is very visible.” Ducking her head, the small Paladin blushed. Danse looked rather happy that he had caught her at a less than perfect moment. With one gaze from Adrian he stopped laughing.         

          “Oh no,” He wheezed, “You didn’t!” Slapping him in the chest, Adrian attempted to level with him. Danse was the only person who knew about her little crush on Maxson. If he said anything to Haylen, word would spread across the Prydwen.

          “One more word Paladin Danse, and I will burry you behind the airport.” She growled at him.

          Adrian didn’t bother to knock on Maxson’s office door, simply barged in. She was twenty minutes early. The expression on her face was obviously displeased.

          “You left a mark!” She hissed at him. Eyebrows shooting up, he approached her. Tilting her head to the side, Maxson surveyed his work.

          “So I did,” He smirked down at the woman. Shoving him in the chest, she backed him up to the edge of his desk.

          “So Paladin Danse and Scribe Haylen spent the majority of breakfast giving me hell!” It wasn’t anger she was feeling, just simple annoyance. Maxson ran his fingers down her neck. The mark was at the tendon just below her ear. It was turning a beautiful shade of blue.

          “Well Paladin, I think you and I have much to discuss.”

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while extremely tipsy, so I apologize in advance for any typos. After a night of writing, I couldn't wait to put this chapter out into the world.  
> xoxo,  
> Abbey  
> P.S. I would love to hear from you all <3


	9. When Things Get Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes relationships need a push to get going.

                It was lunch time on a Saturday when Adrian’s relationship got complicate. Danse was talking rather animatedly about their latest mission, his eyes filled with excitement. It would be a three day trip that took them to the Museum of Witchcraft; that place had been creepy before the war, she didn’t want to imagine it now. In an attempt to down as much food as possible before they left, Adrian was simply listening and shoving food into her mouth. Then it happened. The moment neither she nor anyone else expected to happen took place at 13:28 . Elder Maxson strolled up behind her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Immediately she froze but regained enough coordination to swallow her food. As he slid gracefully down to sit next to her, Danse made a noise. It sounded a bit like choked laughter.

                “What are you doing?” Adrian hissed at Maxson. A number of people were looking their way curiously, her cheeks lit up.  Danse was quietly scanning the papers of field reports to give them a sense of false privacy. It was good to know who had her friend’s true loyalty. “We are not doing this here,” Adrian growled at him, narrowing her large eyes.  Maxson gripped the back of her neck with his large hand and tugged her closer.

                “And why not?” He asked her, eyes wandering. For such a public area he was being oddly sexual with her.

                “We have an audience and I am not into that sort of thing,” Adrian glowered at him. Maxson snorted and looked over to Danse.

                “Paladin Danse are you concerned with Adrian’s current relationship or any happenings at this table?” Maxson smirked at the little woman beside him.  Paladin Danse looked up from his field reports and looked Adrian in the eye; silently she tried to convey her discomfort to Danse with a subtle look.

                “I have no idea what you’re talking about Elder Maxson,” Danse smiled. It was at that moment Adrian knew she would have to serve her best friend some justice in the field. The betrayal of his words hit her right in the chest.

                “Listen here you little shit,” Adrian gripped Maxson’s chin and dropped her voice, “We are not doing this right now. Personally I wouldn’t care if Danse was in the room while we fucked, he is discreet. He is my best mate. But do you know who isn’t? The rest of this damn ship!” Adrian shoved lightly. Both men were watching her, their jaws dropped. Without another word, Adrian clamored to her feet.  Countless eyes followed her as she left the mess hall.

                What the hell had Maxson been thinking? Adrian paced up an down in her quarters, cigarette clutched between her fingers. She had meant what she said, it didn’t bother her that Danse knew. What bothered her was the fact that by now everyone else knew too. Privacy was important when it came to sex with powerful people. There were enough pre-war examples that she knew from her time in the military; some dumb secretary would fuck a high ranking officer. That kind of thing was apparently appealing to certain women. Word would get out and the girl would get dumped and lose her job.  That would not happen to Adrian.

                “Care to explain your bratty attitude Paladin?” Maxson asked swinging her door open. Whirling around the tiny girl cupped her hand and went to slap him. He caught her arm before she made contact with his face. The action had been ill advised but not the worst decision Adrian had ever made.

                “Would you care to explain your little display in the mess hall,” She snarled at him. Lip curled she looked vicious and royally irritated. Maxson was feeling rather smug if he was being honest. For three days he had been trying to rattle Adrian; so far his attempts to get her angry or frustrated had been fruitless. Then he had remembered her comment about the mark he had left on her neck. The mark itself didn’t bother her, it was that other people could see it.  A little bit of open flirting and she was like an exposed nerve, sensitive.

                “Just trying to get a reaction out of you Adrian, but that act of disrespect was certainly interesting.” He pressed in towards her. Maxson hadn’t expected her to try and slap him, though he almost wished she had succeeded. The look on her face would have been priceless.

                It wasn’t that the small woman was cold towards him. After their first night together she had retracted back into her shell. It was almost like Adrian was preparing for the moment when things got bad; like she expected him to get angry with her. Their kisses had been soft and tentative, instead of passionate and experimental. No matter how much effort he put in, she eventually shut it down. So he decided to push a little bit harder, throw her into the deep end. Thankfully Danse had enabled their little interaction. The Paladin would receive a nice bottle of whiskey and a fruit basket within a few days.

                “Well you likely got a reaction out of every staff member on the Prydwen considering how many people saw us!” Adrian attempted to tug her hand away from him. It was comical to watch her try and pry her limb from his grasp; though Adrian was strong, it paled in comparison to his brute strength.  Sighing, Maxson wrapped his free arm around her ass and lifted. Carelessly he tossed her onto the bed.

                Landing on her stomach, Adrian moved to roll onto her back. At this point her irritation with the man was almost at a boiling point. One large hand settled in-between her shoulder blades and shoved her down. The other wound its way into her short hair. Back arched and head tilted at an uncomfortable angle, Adrian felt extremely exposed. Maxson was simply observing her, waiting for her to calm down. Looking at her flushed cheeks, unfocused eyes, and tense limbs he suspect she wasn’t quite ready to let go. So for a while he simply held her down. The show of strength was completely unnecessary but was fun. Maxson learned on the first night she liked it rough; it was also the best way to get her attention.

                “Are you done?” He growled at her. Adrian tested his strength but his grip on her hair left her powerless. Slowly her posture started to relax.

                “Yes,” Adrian answered him, voice quaking slightly. Maxson tugged her hair a little rougher than before; this caused the side of her head to tilt and expose her neck. “Yes sir,” She answered grittily. Smirking down at her, Maxson released his hold on the thick strands of hair. Then slowly he moved his hand from her back. He wouldn’t put it past her to elbow him for a laugh once he let her go. Luckily she did no such thing.

                Slowly rolling over, Adrian looked up at the man. Lovely blue eyes were watching her…waiting. The wall suddenly become very interesting, anything better than making eye contact. Long fingers caressed her cheek and tilted her head back towards him.

                “What was this about Adrian?” He asked again, this time a tad more gentle. The girl squirmed in discomfort; lowing himself down slightly, Maxson settled a little of his weight on her. It wasn’t enough to be threatening, just to remind her that he could overpower her if the need arose.

                “You shouldn’t have done that,” She murmured, eyes focusing on anything but his own. Sighing he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. It was time for a new tactic.

                “What, told Danse?” He questioned her. Her arched brows knitted together and she glowered at the collar of his coat.

                “No, Danse has known for months that I like you.” Months, now that was interesting. Moving back down, he kissed the side her neck below her ear. Positive reinforcement seemed to be working better in this situation. It was the little things like this that he found interesting. Adrian clearly wanted him and yet here she was contradicting everything she had said on their first night. Why deny herself something that she responded so beautifully to.

                “Then why-” He ran a hand up her side, “Are you pulling back?” Maxson watched her back arch and finally she made eye contact with him. The intelligent green eyes he loved were a little bit frightened.

                “I am protecting myself,” Adrian answered, voice firm. This time Maxson bit down roughly on her collarbone and then soothed it with a gentle kiss.

                “Protecting yourself from what?” There was a small twinge of curiosity in his voice. Adrian really squirmed this time, horribly uncomfortable.

                “For when you get tired of me,” She replied. Maxson froze and looked down at the tiny woman. There was a quiet and subtle vulnerability in her eyes. “If no one knows, then no one can use that information to hurt me. No one can threaten my job. No one can take anything from me Maxson.” Well that made a lot of sense now that he thought about it.

                “Adrian, I think that you’ve earned the right to call me Arthur.” He gently stroked her cheek, “And I didn’t plan on this being a simple fling.  I want to explore every part of you and get closer. People are going to know because I will not hide something as wonderful as you.” Adrian’s cheeks flushed at his words.

                Carefully she reached up, fingertips resting on the edge of his jaw. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips. Maxson lowered himself down, body covering her small frame. It had not occurred to him that Adrian was wearing a pre-war dress until she hiked a leg over his hip. Using the strength of her leg, she pulled him closer. Groaning, he trailed his fingers from her cheek to her neck and pressed gently. That earned him a harsh nip to his lips. The playfulness he enjoyed so much was coming back. When he pulled back, Maxson was surprised when she slapped him across the cheek. It wasn’t too hard but it left the skin with a harsh sting. An arrogant look passed over her elegant features.

                “What was that for?” He snarled at her. A cheeky grin toyed at her mouth. Devilish fingers pushed the oversized tan coat from his shoulders. Leaning back, he assisted her in its removal.

                “That was for holding me down,” the dangerous fingers were drawing distracting patters against the material of his shirt. In a split second decision Maxson reached between Adrian’s thighs and ran a hand up towards her underwear. The noise of surprise she made got caught in her throat.

                “You’re an ass,” She hissed at him. Laughing, he hiked up the bottom of her dress. Beneath them was a plain black set of underwear. On the soft curve of her right hip the Paladin rank insignia was tattooed in red ink against her pale skin. Bending down, he ran his tongue over the familiar design. Hips lifting, Adrian pressed against him.

                “And you’re lucky I am feeling forgiving,” Maxson growled against her hip.  Adrian giggled and wrapped her other leg around him. At this point he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

                “Get a move on little boy,” She pulled on his dark hair, “You’re starting to bore me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Danse is satisfied that his two favorite people got together, so he is more than happy to play along. I actually took this chapter from a longer one I am currently writing; I will likely post it later tonight.
> 
> Now for a public service storm warning: I live in Florida and over the next few days there is a pretty large possibility that a tropical storm will cause a number of issues. If I don't update for a few days, just know I haven't abandoned it.
> 
> Xoxo,   
> Abbey


	10. Danse's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Danse needs to shine as well.

                Danse rested his back against the door and started taking in a deep breaths. Adrian had warned him not to come here, bad mojo. The Museum of Witchcraft was teaming with warning signs of both pre and post war creepiness. The whole time they walked the grounds, Adrian was glued firmly to his side, little body pressed against his. The Deathclaw had been a bit unexpected. It was big, it was extremely pissed off, it thankfully couldn’t open doors.

      “Never again!” Adrian yelled at him. Closing her eyes, the woman appeared to be praying. Danse had never been a believer in such things. In situations as dire as this one, a prayer couldn’t hurt. The plan now consisted of two things, grenades and luck. For once he was glad Adrian horded explosives; it was usually more than a little disconcerting when they would get back to the Prydwen and Adrian would dump more than fifty grenades into her weapons locker. Today it was clear that habit would come in handy if not save their lives.

      “Adrian, I need you to just start tossing grenades,” The Deathclaw’s heavy breathing could be heard on the other side of the door. Nodding in affirmation, Adrian dug through the large pack she carried with her. Cautiously Danse cracked the door. If Deathclaws weren’t so damn scary, they’d actually be pretty to look at. Their scales were bronze and gold, reflecting beautifully in the sunlight. In some places on their bellies you could see patches of scales that were the same color as a pearl. But Like most things in the Commonwealth you probably shouldn’t stare at something too long because it would kill you. No a Deathclaw would definitely kill you. Pulling the pin from the first grenade, Adrian tossed it into the room. That pattern lasted six more times until they heard a solid thump. No need to waste ammunition when they had a million grenades at their disposal.

      “Never again Paladin Danse!” she hissed at the man once more.

      Danse poked his head around the corner first. The room was large and open; all windows had been boarded up and there was some interesting art around the place. There was a large hole in the plaster wall from the barrage of grenades, beside it the corpse of the Deathclaw. Eagerly Adrian skipped over to the giant lizard, hunting knife in hand; the two of them had discovered the large creature’s meat was quite delicious. It took a little over an hour to cut away everything they would need to discard. The meat she cut away from the bone was carefully wrapped up. They would be eating like kings tonight. Standing, Adrian tucked the knife away.

      “Wish I had knocked down this entire place,” The atmosphere was enough to make anyone’s skin crawl. Fingers clasped on her gun, Adrian actually tip-toed in front of Danse. “Well that is certainly new,” The mannequins added a distinctly unsettling touch.

      “Well Adrian, I think that the next mission will be your choice of location.” Danse couldn’t imagine a worse place on earth.

      The abandoned cabin that the two took refuge in was remarkably well maintained. There were no holes in the walls, leaks in the roof, and it had a working stove. From the oddly reflective look on Adrian’s face, Danse could tell something was bothering the woman.

      “What is it?” Danse knelt down to stir the boiling Deathclaw stew. Glancing up at him, Adrian frowned. In the low light, she looked younger; Adrian looked nervous, unexperienced.

      “Oh nothing.” Adrian dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “I am just being stupid,” There was something hesitant there. There were a number of things Danse liked about Adrian: the intensity of her loyalty, a seeming boundless amount of compassion, her gentle hugs, and her quiet intelligence. What he did not like about her was the secrets she kept. It was like the priorities in her head got switched around; Danse and Adrian told each other everything, unless it had to deal with dating, sex, or related matters.

      “Paladin Rhodes,” Danse stared at her from across the flames. “What on earth about Elder Arthur Maxson could still have you hung up like a love sick teenager.” The angst that Adrian had been carrying around was outright ridiculous. Danse was thirty-four years old and he had dealt with a number of lovesick cadets under his command. Watching Haylen had been especially excruciating, poor girl. Adrian was painfully obvious in her affects and pining after a man she already had.

      “Um, it’s not about him and more about me.” She ran a hand through her hair. The air in the room suddenly grew a bit heavier. Slowly he walked over to where she sat; kneeling down, he put his hands on her knees.

      “Adrian,” Was all he needed to say.

      “We haven’t had sex yet!” Adrian blurted out. The flush that covered her was painfully red. Danse blinked at his best friend for a moment before laughing. That’s what she was so worried about? It would take a blind man not to see how beautiful Adrian was. The soft hourglass curves, the full pout of her lips, and the full swell of her breast were some of the highlights. If Maxson and Adrian weren’t having sex, it was only a matter of time before they were.

      “This is a problem why?” Danse chuckled. Taking both his hands in hers, Adrian looked him dead in the eye. Leaning in close, she whispered her next words.

      “I haven’t had any sex since Shaun was born,” Adrian muttered. That stopped Danse in his tracks. Suddenly all the insecurity made sense.

      “Adrian you didn’t even have a natural birth,” He reached out and tapped her belly. Rolling her eyes, the paladin stood and paced the room.

      “Nate was nervous he would hurt me and I was depressed! All the passion we had was gone, poof, overnight. Now I am in a relationship with a man that is all passion. God, you cannot imagine how much I want him!” She stated loudly, “I tried to slap him the other night, out of anger! Instead of getting mad, he pinned me down on the bed. Everything about him is so good, I am just afraid that I will screw it all up.” Danse could not find the words to voice everything he was reading out of her explanation. Personally he didn’t know what kind of person it took to openly try and strike a man like Elder Maxson.

      “Maybe you should be telling him this?” He questioned lightly. In the field Adrian was calm and decisive, apparently that didn’t translate to her private life.

      “He told me to call him by his first name. He wants to get to know me and that is terrifying. What if he isn’t okay with the fact that I disagree with the Brotherhood’s stance on ghouls and synths. What if he finds out something he doesn’t like, something core to my being? What do I do then? It would be easier if he just wanted to fuck me!” Adrian murmured, “I just want him to like it,” Danse did not get paid enough to be the woman’s Psychologist and friend.

      Deciding that now was a better time than any, this would be a good time to have an equal opportunity to share about his life. Danse pulled her down to eye level. Crouched across from one another, they stayed still for just a moment.

      “I may or may not be seeing some back aboard the ship,” Danse uttered. Immediately Adrian yanked him into her arms, nose against his neck. He could feel the outline of a smile through his tee-shirt. They were both damaged in their own ways; this was a big step in a new direction. Loss had left them impaired in the romance department, now they were learning. Danse had been at it with his partner a little longer than Adrian, but there were still things he was working out. Life was so strange when it came to anything other than work.

      “Tell me nothing or everything, I don’t care!” Adrian smiled at her friend. Danse smiled at her excitement for him.

      “Well you know how Haylen confessed her undying love to Rhys?” He questioned and Adrian nodded. Realization dawned on her face and she smacked his chest playfully. It had been a shock to him as well when the serious mechanic had flirted for the first time. Rhys was surprisingly warm and a pleasure to converse with.

      “No!” She breathed out in disbelief. That brought a smile to his face. Adrian hadn’t known about Rhys in slightest; at least there was one secret still kept on the Prydwen.

      “When we get back Rhys tells me himself or it never happened.”

      It took Adrian the time to shower and a single bite of food before Rhys was in front of her. The serious looking young man smirked at her from across the table. Danse watched from a safe distance away. Her jaw was dropped in disbelief, Adrian waited for him to say the words.

      “Paladin Danse said you wanted to speak to me in regards to our personal relationship,” Rhys smarted at the woman. The words her mouth tried to form yet did not create full sentences.

      “Huh,” Was all she managed. Rhys nodded for Danse to join them, a twinkle in his eyes.

      “Now Paladin Rhodes,” Rhys had a remarkably large smile on his face, “Let’s pretend you don’t know this about me.” He slammed his hands on the table before standing.

      “Don’t worry Rhys!” Adrian called over her shoulder, “Your secret is safe with me.”

      That night Dustin Danse moved around his private quarters and thought about everything going on his life. He had good friends, a stable job, and a warm bed to sleep in every night. Rhys and Danse had been together for a little over six months. After Danse was nearly disemboweled by the super mutant, Rhys had visited him. The conversation had been quick, filled with subtext. Now the two of them rarely spent a night apart. It was a weight off of his shoulders now that Adrian knew; the two of them could talk freely about their relationships, share information and provide support. Haylen had told Danse that he and Adrian were work spouses. That was absolutely fine to the both of them.

      The large metal door to his quarters slid open a minute later and Rhys slipped inside. The normally serious tone to his face was replaced with a half smirk, a beautiful expression. In his hand was a large bottle with a handwritten note attached to the top. Danse tugged the note free and held it closer to the reading light on the desk. _Rhys, I hope you can find time to enjoy this bottle of rum. I find a good drink and a foot rub makes Paladin Danse rather talkative. With love, Adrian Rhodes._

      “Paladin Rhodes stopped me in the hall.” Rhys smiled and then surveyed the bottle, “Somehow she knows I like rum?” Danse smiled softly, he had no idea how Adrian knew that about Rhys. Resting his chin on Rhys’s shoulder, Danse embraced his partner.

      “Adrian is special like that,” Danse chuckled, “You gave her the surprise of a lifetime. Pretty sure she thought you were a synthetic being with no desires before today,” Rhys chuckled and poured himself a rum and Nuka-cola.

      “Just promise me we won’t be going on any double dates with her and Elder Maxson.” Rhys said sarcastically. Danse poured himself a drink and then raised his glass.

      “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone!” The glasses clinked together in unison. Rhys took a long drink and then gazed up at Danse with annoyance on his face.

      “It just occurred to me that Adrian gets to touch your feet but I do not?” Rhys sounded genuinely offended by this fact.

      “To be fair I am not sleeping with Adrian but I am very comfortable with her. She can touch my feet all she wants; I would do the same for her if she let me.” Danse smiled at Rhys. The younger man shook his head.

      “Tell me.” Rhys took another drink from his glass, “What was the oddest thing you two ever did together.” Oh that was a long list. Pondering for a moment, a specific memory wormed its way to the front.

      “Did I ever tell you about the time she fought off four prostitutes in her undergarments on the streets of Goodneighbor?” Danse pressed a kiss to the other man’s hairline. Rhys looked somewhat disturbed by Danse’s answer.

      “You know what forget I asked,”

      The next morning, Danse was greeted by the sound of Adrian pounding on his door. Though she had incredibly little fists, she could make and awful lot of noise.

      “Danse open up!” She yelled, “This is not a drill, you need to open up!” Slowly he unraveled himself from Rhys’s arms and padded to the door. When he opened it, the woman’s tear streaked face woke him up immediately.

      “I got approval!” She beamed at him. Danse was having trouble processing her loud words so early in the morning. “Elder Maxson gave me approval to infiltrate the Institute.” In the year that he had known her, never had he seen her more happy.

      “How much time do you have to prepare?” He asked ushering her in from the hallway. Rhys shot him a dirty look but Danse chose to ignore it.

      “Three months,” she breathed, “That should give us enough time to find the remaining supplies that we need and build everything down at the airport! Danse I am going to get my son back!” The joy overflowed from her voice. Slowly but surely a smile spread across his face too, all was going to be fine.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little light chapter before the more serious heavy hitters. I just wanted to think about a day in the life of Paladin Danse; he probably feels a lot like Adrian's baby sitter some days. For some reason I also really liked the first name Dustin for him.  
> XOXO,  
> Abbey


	11. When the Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I crave excess  
> Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck  
> I can't deny, I'd die without this  
> Make me feel like a god  
> Adrenaline and sex"  
> \- "Adrenalize", In this Moment

      Everything in the world went from fabulous to hell in a matter of seconds. One moment her baby boy was in front of her, the next deactivated. The man who called himself Father stood before her with his nose in the air. The arrogance he possessed was staggering. Then he revealed his awful truth to her; that he was in fact her son. Looking up at him, she could see Nate’s jawline and her bright green eyes. The next thought she had was how old he was. How could she have been so wrong? Hesitantly Adrian reached up and stroked Shaun’s cheek. The wrinkles that came with age were unsettling; Nate had been twenty-five when he had died; their son was at least forty years older than both his parents.

      “It is so good to finally meet you,” He told her. Tears streaked Adrian’s face and she could barely hold back the flood gates. “I imagine this is nothing like you expected.” He offered her a tissue. Adrian took it gratefully and wiped her cheeks.

      “No,” She murmured, “I did not expect to find my son to be so much older than me.” Her baby boy was so handsome. Father gave her gentle smile. It must be odd for him too, Adrian thought.

      It was overwhelming to think that she would betray her own son and his organization. The knots writhing in her stomach were growing with each passing moment. Madison Li had looked at her such pity. Adrian resented the fact that the older woman clearly saw right through her tough exterior.

      “Doctor,” Adrian hissed, “Let me rephrase what I just asked you. You will return with me to the Prydwen. You will go see Elder Maxson. You will help them with whatever you need.” It was uttered entirely as a threat. Doctor Li narrowed her eyes.

      “And why do you think I would do such a thing?” She questioned. The woman was clearly unamused with Adrian’s aggressive tone.

      “Because when I burn this place to the ground,” Adrian spoke quietly, “I would prefer the one woman I have been sent to retrieve not be in the vicinity. The Institute is corrupt Doctor Li. They are lying to you. They are lying to everyone. So pack your bags sweetheart, we are going on a trip.” Doctor Li looked at the woman before her in surprise.

      “What do you mean they’re lying?” She asked, voice raising a tad higher. Pulling out Virgil’s holotape, she played it for the doctor. Immediately the woman’s face changed, anger.

      “Give me some time to pack my things. Tell your superiors that I will be along in a few days.”

      The sound of her boots clanged against the metal floors of the Prydwen. Adrian gave it her best effort to appear as unapproachable as possible. The data that Maxson wanted was clutched in one hand and her report of what had happened in the other. Swinging into his office, she glowered at Quinlan.

      “Here’s the data you wanted,” She stated gruffly. The old man stared down at the holotape he had been handed. It was clear he wanted a better explanation. “Quinlan I will be by to brief you on my findings later. At the moment I need to tell the Elder what I found inside the Institute.” She growled at him. Maxson watched her with a guarded expression.

      “Yes Ma’am,” Quinlan darted out the door. Turning to Maxson, she handed him her report. Standing at attention she debriefed him on the Madison Li situation.

      “Doctor Li will be returning to the Brotherhood in a matter of days. You didn’t tell me she was a tough old bat,” Adrian said. Maxson glanced up from her report, it was clear he had gotten to the part about Father.

      “Adrian-” She held her hand up to silence him. His words stuttered to a halt.

      “What’s done is done,” She stated coldly, “My son is no longer the infant that I loved. He is running the organization that kidnaped him. I will not speak about this with you again. If you have any questions regarding the departments of the Institute or their technology feel free to ask. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to retire to my quarters.” Maxson sighed and set her report down on his desk.

      “Alright paladin but if you need anything, you know where to find me,”

      Flipping on the switch to her room, Adrian stared at her bed. What was she going to do? All at once she felt nothing and everything so clearly. For the first time in months she wished Nate was here. Most parents had to deal with their children being awful when they hit their teens; her son was an old man and all she wanted to do was knock him upside the head. Bending down, Adrian opened her footlocker. Pulling out a bottle of rum, she unscrewed the top and drank. The liquor burned and it was wonderful. When Nate had gone to war she had taken to drinking. It made the nights alone easier. Now that she knew who her son was, Adrian had never felt more alone.

      Danse had been concerned when Maxson had summoned him to his office. The Elder had been silent and handed him a report. Adrian’s neat cursive handwriting detailed what she had found within the walls of the Institute. It detailed who was leading the Institute, her son.

      “Paladin,” Maxson began, “You are very close with Adrian so I am asking as a friend for you to check in on her. She didn’t want my company when I spoke to her earlier.” Danse watched the man’s jaw tighten. Setting down the report, Danse looked at his superior.

      “I will talk to her Sir,” He replied, “But I cannot promise that this will be fixed overnight. Adrian’s entire world was focused around finding her son. Now that she has, that world is likely ending.” Danse attempted to explain. Elder Maxson’s face darkened.

      “Please, just go check on her.”

      Danse didn’t bother to knock, just cracked open the door. Adrian sat on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest. From the looks of things, she was already half a bottle in.

      “Go away,” She choked out. The tears that stained her cheeks were falling heavily. There was a weight palpable in the room. Danse ignored her request and slid down the wall to sit next to her. They sat together in silence. Danse didn’t attempt to comfort her. In the end he knew it would make things far worse. “I am going to have to kill my son.” She guzzled down more rum. At that moment Danse’s heart broke for her.

      “You will find a way around it,” Danse stated. The room was starting to feel increasingly small.

      “My heart is being ripped in two Dustin,” She sobbed, “Every instinct I have is telling me to go to his side, to love him. On the other hand I have a family here, a duty. The Institute is evil and it is my duty to bring it crashing to the ground. What kind of mother am I?” she looked down at her hands. The tan line from where her wedding ring had once sat was still visible.

      “I think you are mother that loves her child very much. The choice you have before you is easier than you think.” Danse offered her quietly, “The son that you love died in that vault along with your husband. The man who runs the Institute is not your son. You didn’t raise him. You didn’t watch him grow up. In the end what matters is that you will do what’s right. Not for the Brotherhood, but what is right for you.” He wrapped an arm around her.

      “As I said,” She choked, “I will have to kill my son.” Adrian wiped her face with the back of her hand. Though he didn’t have the right words for the situation, Danse felt like he could try and make things better.

      “Though we were raised in different worlds. You have become my sister. There is no one I trust more to have my back in a fight. There is no one I trust more with my secrets. I know that is little comfort but whatever you decide to do, I will be here.” He smiled softly at her. Adrian placed her hand on his cheek.

      “You’ll regret ever telling me that Dustin Danse,”

      It was nearly two in the morning when Adrian knocked on Maxson’s door. She had showered and brushed her teeth in hopes of not smelling like a bar. The door swung open and Maxson looked sleepily at her.

      “Arthur,” Adrian said in a small voice, “Can I stay here tonight?” Gently he pulled her inside. Leading her towards his bed, Maxson noticed her red eyes and hunched back. The emotional pain she was feeling was manifesting itself physically. Before settling down, she pulled off the shorts she was wearing. Maxson took in the woman’s beautiful body. How did he get so lucky? Once they were settled on the mattress, he pulled her close against his chest. Her hair smelled like vanilla and her skin was warm to the touch. Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, he tightened his grip.

      “Everything will work out Adrian,” He murmured against her hair. Slowly she rolled over and looked into his eyes.

      “I want to say fuck it,” She gave a rueful smile. Tracing her finger down his chest, she studied his numerous scars. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss across a particularly large one above his pectoral. He could feel her thinking. “And personally I don’t care about anything but what’s right here anymore.” She rolled on top of him.

      Maxson could feel her pounding heart as he ran a hand down her chest. The tank top she had been wearing had joined her shorts on the floor. Now Adrian was sitting atop him in just her undergarments. There were a number of tattoos that covered the expanse of her skin. Above her breast was a flock of birds. On the interior of her bicep was a Shakespeare quote in an elegant scrawl. The right side of her ribs were six sets of initials and dates. They all told a story. Reaching back with her left hand, she unclasped her black bra. Maxson inhaled sharply when the material fell away.

      “Your beautiful,” His lips covered a nipple. Head tilting back she exhaled sharply. Adrian bent down, bangs falling in her eyes. She smiled at him, affectionate and warm. Running her tongue over his lips, she pressed forward.

      “So are you,” She kissed him slowly. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, brushing her tongue with his. Little fingers wound into his hair and she ground her hips against his. He responded, pressing his erection against her. She broke away from him with a little moan. Head tilting back, Adrian savored the slightly rough bites he was peppering her neck with. Slipping a hand down between them, she tugged at the band of his pants. Smiling against her chest he helped her removed the garment.

      Slowly Adrian moved down Maxson’s torso. On her way down she gave a playful bite to his nipple. Breath hitching, he gripped her shoulder. Smirking up at him she hooked her fingers on his boxers. The last clear thought Maxson had been about what she could possibly be doing. Lips wrapped around the head of his cock and his head fell back against the pillow. Now that was certainly new. He watched her head bob and moaned when she gripped the base of his cock with her right hand. The other was pressed against his hips in an effort to hold him still. The heat of her mouth was incredible. This would be over far too soon if he let her continue. Gripping her hair he pulled her off of him and up to his lips. He kissed her and ran his hands down to her hips.

      Flipping them over, Maxson reached down and pulled. He ripped her underwear in a single movement. Annoyed she bit down on his shoulder roughly. In a warning he swatted her flank. Yelping, Adrian pressed against him. A smile dawned on his face.

      “Now that is interesting,” He murmured in her ear. The woman beneath him wrapped her legs around him and glowered.

      “Get on with it,” She growled breathily at him. Maxson laughed and pulled the remainder of her underwear away from her core.

      “Adrian I intend on making this moment one to remember. So I will take my time with you.” He smirked down at her. Once again she tried to flip him and grew frustrated when he held her down.

      “Two and a half months is enough time,” She hissed. The irises of her eyes were almost completely invisible, pupils blown. In response he slipped his fingers into her. She was unbelievably wet and he marveled at the way her back arched off the bed. Her hands sought purchase on his shoulders and she rolled her hips. Slowly Adrian rocked herself against his fingers, all the while making breathy sounds of pleasure. Reaching up with free hand he thumbed at her clit, her thighs quivered. It was beautiful to watch, her chest and neck were red from the strain. The sounds of her moans were getting louder by the minute. Apparently she was perfectly content to get her pleasure with or without his help.

      Enough was enough, Adrian decided. Reaching between them she gripped his erection, rolled her hips, and pressed him inside her. Maxson groaned in surprised and then hiked her leg over his shoulder. She made a noise of glee, and rolled against him again.

      “You’re impatient,” He grumbled at her. The way she tightened around him at the sound of his voice was intoxicating. Adrian laughed and ran her hands up his muscular arms.

      “No I simply know what I want.” He thrust against her a bit rougher than before. Her head fell back and her mouth fell open. Who was he to deny her something she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the majority of my time writing this listening to the rain coming down outside my window. The tropical storm will likely turn into a hurricane by tonight.
> 
> Writing this chapter was a roller coaster of emotions.  
> Xoxo,  
> Abbey  
> P.S. I love hearing from all of you


	12. Betrayals of the Hardest Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I drove through countries like a marching funeral  
> In the search of fools and utopias  
> Along the lonely roads with all the empty human souls  
> Filling their heavy hearts  
> With slum religion and Coca-Cola  
> Every book is read and I'm paralyzed  
> Every fist is clenched, but I'm so tired
> 
> Goodbye my friends  
> Goodbye to the money  
> Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny  
> I just want to turn the lights on  
> in these volatile times"  
> -Volatile times, IAMX

                “You can kiss my ass!” Adrian seethed at Maxson from across his desk. The report about Danse was sitting before her, wide open. The word synth jumped up at her. Maxson slammed his hands down on the desk.

     “You will take care of this!” He raised his voice. Breathing hard, Adrian looked at her lover. The disgust she was feeling brought bile to her throat.

     “If you ask me to do this one more time, I will walk out that door and never come back. Paladin Danse is the very best of us regardless of whether or not he is a synth. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Adrian pointed her index finger menacingly at Maxson. The large man audibly gritted his teeth.

     “He needs to become an example, not the exception to the rule Adrian. Like it or not you will go on this mission. You will eliminate Danse and you will be back on this ship by 18:00 tonight. Are we clear?” He questioned. Tightening her grip on the desk, she quickly formulated a plan.

     “Yes sir,” She answered curtly. Maxson nodded towards the door.

     “You are dismissed Paladin,”

     Adrian packed the gear tightly into her bag. Men’s clothing, all of her numerous explosives, and a set of standard issue boots filled the pack. Behind her she heard the shuffling of feet. Rhys and Haylen stood in her doorway. Both of them wore expressions of equal worry.

     “Paladin Rhodes,” Rhys said quietly. Beside him Haylen appeared to be bursting at the seams. Nodding for them to enter she buckled the clasp of her pack.

     “Help me with my jumpsuit Rhys,” Adrian gestured to the zipper in the back. Rhys approached cautiously, like he would with a hostile target.

     “Adrian whatever Elder Maxson has you going to do,” Haylen exhaled, “Please don’t kill Danse. He is a good man.” The woman’s high voice quavered. Snorting, Adrian glanced over her shoulder.

     “You must think very little of me Maria.” Adrian felt the zipper close, the jumpsuit now impossibly tight. “I am leaving the Brotherhood. If they want Danse’s head they’ll have to take mine as well.” She bent down and tightened the holster around her thigh.

     “Where will you take him?” Rhys asked tightly. Adrian looked up at him.

     “Sanctuary,”

     Danse looked at Adrian like she had grown a second head when she breached his hide out.

     “What they hell were you thinking leaving without me?” She snapped at him and tossed the pack in his direction. Scowling he opened it and pulled out a clean shirt.

     “Adrian what are you doing here?” He questioned her, his tone dripping with disapproval.

     “Pulling your ass out of the fire you jackass.” The hiss of the power armor was loud in her ears. Stepping down she walked over and embraced the taller man.

     “I am a synth Adrian,” He said, disgust evident. Pulling away she slapped him across the cheek.

     “And I know that you stubborn man!” She exclaimed, “But I do not care. Elder Maxson sent me to kill you but we will be taking a detour south instead.” Danse gave her an unsettling look. “What?” She clipped at him.

     “Adrian you are in a relationship with the elder. The brotherhood helped you find your son. There is too much there to simply leave. If you won’t end my life I will.” Danse uttered. Narrowing her eyes, Adrian crowded against him.

     “And you have people on that ship who love you and are covering for me. So get a move on or neither one of us will get out of her alive.” She snapped. Pointing towards the storage room she gestured to the suit of power armor. “I brought your set of armor, figured if we end up dying might as well do it in style.” She smiled. Leaning up she pressed a kiss to his cheek and gripped his chin. “There is no me without you Danse, so get in the suit and let’s go.” She was practically begging.

     The sun hit Adrian’s eyes and she saw him standing there. Maxson’s face was the picture of fury. Stepping in front of Danse she shielded him with her small frame.

     “Paladin,” Maxson seethed, “What are you doing?” Adrian gave him a nasty smirk. The bitterness she felt was seeping out of her very being.

     “Quitting my job,” She replied over the sound of the vertibird, “Or did I not make that clear in your office this morning.” Danse’s holotags sat around her neck next to her own.

     “And I thought I made it clear you were to eliminate Danse!” He snarled. Laughing, Adrian marched towards him.

     “You fire one round in his direction and I will gut you and every man in the vicinity.” Glancing towards the vertibird she saw Rhys, only Rhys. The mechanic was looking over at Danse, panic in his eyes. The world stood still, this could not happen.

     “Careful Adrian,” Maxson growled at her, “I would prefer not to have to explain why two of my best Paladins died today instead of one.” He grabbed her arm. In a sharp movement, she dug her elbow into his chest.

     “Fuck you if you think this is okay. It’s abhorrent the way you are reacting. You are so blinded by your pathetic fears of synthetic beings that you cannot see what is right in front of you. A man that has faithfully served you for years has found out along with the entire Brotherhood that all but the last ten years of his life was a fabrication. The woman you are sleeping with is ready to die for that man and you are threatening me.” She pressed in tight against him, “You make think you can win in this situation but you are dead wrong. You will let Danse walk his tin can ass away from here and maybe I will return with you to the Prydwen. I will trade away my life for his. I will say I shot the man dead. I will pretend that you didn’t threaten the life of someone I love. Because in this great big shit hole of a world he is the only thing that matters to me and if you kill him I will never forgive you.” She snarled. Maxson peered down at her like he was seeing Adrian for the first time.

     “Fine,” He tightened his grip on Adrian, “Say your goodbyes, I expect you on the vertibird in ten minutes.” He turned on his heel and left her standing in the open.

     Hardly able to breathe she walked slowly over to Danse. Unsteady, she tried to stop the way her hands were shaking.

     “Walk south for two days straight. You should reach Sanctuary, tell Preston Garvey that I sent you. The Red Rocket station down the road is free for you to use and inhabit. Dogmeat will welcome you; he’s a good bunk mate.He eased my pain in the months before I met you.” She sniffled. Danse wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

     “I’ll see you again soon Adrian. I won’t forget what you’ve done for me.” Danse’s eyes were watery. Putting a small hand on his cheek, she gave a woeful smile. There was nothing more painful than a goodbye.

     Adrian walked aboard the Prydwen and was greeted with the sound of applause. It took her a moment to realize they were celebrating Danse’s execution. Bile rose in the back of her throat. How could they be so happy that a man who had served them faithfully was “dead”. Beside her Rhys seemed just as dumbstruck. Subtly she reached over and clasped his hand in hers.

     “What are you doing?” His voice was tight. Adrian looked over at him, eyes welling up with tears.

     “If I don’t have something to hold onto I will collapse.” She answered, knees weak. His grip on her hand tightened. Adrian suspected he was having a similar problem to her own. Maxson approached from behind. Leaning over he whispered his orders into her ear.

     “My office, Now!”

     The door slamming sounded louder than it should have. Adrian settled on the edge of Maxson’s desk, legs daggling over the edge. She no longer cared about propriety.

     “You disgust me,” She said as Maxson turned towards her. His lip curled at her words. Walking towards her, he pulled a single sheet of paper from the wooden surface of the desk.

     “Care to read aloud?” He asked. Humoring him, Adrian cleared her throat and put on the fakest smile she could imagine.

     “Report: Proctor Ingram. Paladin Rhodes continues to perform to an exemplary standard in the field. She makes continuous efforts to better herself and support her brothers and sisters in any way possible. It is my recommendation that she should be promoted-” Adrian trailed off. Looking up at Maxson, her rage returned to the surface.

     “Continue reading,” He stated. The saccharine smile reappeared on her face.

     “To the position of Sentinel, for she knows her duty and does so without question.” Adrian placed the paper down on the desk.

     “Are you trying to buy my favor with a promotion, because if you are it is going very poorly,” The words flew out of her mouth in resentment. Maxson eyed her; the icy blue reflected his mood perfectly.

     “There are several recommendations on my desk for you promotion, including one from Danse. All of them say similar things, but each of them claims you know your duty and do it well. Yet today you failed to follow orders,” Maxson spoke in a measured tone.

     “Well you can take your promotion and shove it-“ Maxson grabbed her hair roughly. Tilting her head back he looked down at her. Her lips were pursed and trembling. The small hands that once gave affection were balled into fists.

     “I suggest you take this promotion and shut your mouth Adrian.” He snarled at her. Adrian attempted to tug free of his grasp. When her attempt did not succeed she looked him in the eye.

     “You lost the right to call me that. From now on it is either Sentinel Rhodes or nothing, am I clear?” She hissed. The sting from his grip on her hair was annoying. Maxson simply moved in front of her and crouched to her eye level.

     “And you lost the right to back talk me the second you sided with Danse,” He replied to her. Adrian refused to look away from him; she wanted her rage to be felt, to let him see how betrayed she felt.

     “I was always on his side Sir, whether you knew it or not.” She shoved him back and ignored the pain in her scalp.

     For some reason the two of them couldn’t move. They stared at one another. Each of them calculating the other’s next move. Maxson caught her by surprise when he pressed his lips against hers. Adrian bit down on his lip, drawing blood. Hand shooting out, he gripped her tightly by the base of her neck. Shoving him hard, she darted up with her fists raised. If Sentinel Rhodes wanted a fight, he would give it to her. He blocked each blow and dodged a nasty roundhouse kick. Catching her leg, he tossed her unceremoniously to the floor. She was on her feet in an instant, fire in her eyes.

     “Hit me back!” She snarled. The next punch she threw made contact with his palm. Redirecting her momentum, he pushed her into the wall. Gripping both her wrists, he wrestled her arms to the side. She was breathing heavy, looking like a caged animal.

     “Are you done?” He yanked on her arms, “Or do I need to tie you up and wait for you to regain some of your senses?” Maxson growled. Adrian raised her chin and remained silent. Pride wounded, she was much more manageable. “Take some time to reflect Sentinel Rhodes. You are lucky Paladin Danse isn’t lying dead where you left him.” That riled her right back up. Utilizing the way Maxson was holding her arms, she pulled up and kicked out with her feet. This sent them both hurdling to the floor. Maxson was surprised but Adrian had the wind knocked out of her. Rolling over, he climbed on top of her. Pushing a knee into her sternum, he restricted her breathing slightly. Struggling fruitlessly under his weight, she finally stilled.

     “I hate you,” She said coldly. Maxson bent and kissed her again, this time she responded. Her lips moved against his roughly, tongue trailing against his. Removing his knee from her chest, Maxson straddled her thin waist. Tugging harshly at the front zipper to her jumpsuit, he pulled it over her shoulders and exposed the pale flesh hidden beneath. Biting harshly against the swell of her breast, Maxson left her with a mark. One last one to remember him by. Angrily she tugged his large coat off and tossed it across the room; his shirt soon followed.

     Underwear around her ankles, Maxson thrust into her. The sound of her scream filled the large room, echoing off the metal walls. Covering her mouth with his hand, he set a brutal pace. Adrian’s eyes closed and her nails dug into his back. The sting was impossibly good. Adrian despite her anger found her hips rolling up to meet his. Her heart felt sick; it was disgusting that she was enjoying this, enjoying him. Within minutes her toes were curling and her moans grew louder. Maxson still had not removed his hand from her mouth but enjoyed the way she was frantically seeking release. Her legs quivered and her back arched off of the ground as she finished. A few thrusts later and Maxson was following her lead. Immediately he rolled off her, stood, and buttoned his pants.

     “I expect you to report for duty at 8:00 tomorrow Sentinel,” He stated. Adrian pulled up her underwear and straightened her bra. Collecting her jumpsuit she clasped it tightly in hand. That was when he saw Danse’s holotags around her neck.

     “Yes Sir.” She saluted him, a sneer on her lips. Without another word she swung open the door to his office and waltzed out to the hall in her underwear. She didn’t care how these people saw her anymore.

     Later that night a soft knock came at her door. Rhys was standing before her looking like a wounded puppy.

     “Come in.” She opened the door wide for him. He stepped in and took in her appearance. Adrian had clearly been crying, beside her bed were two open bottles.

     “You look like shit,” He told her and took a seat at the table. Adrian held a brown bottle up to the light, satisfied she poured him a glass. Rhys noticed she was in nothing more than her underwear and a large shirt that clearly belonged to a man.

     “Thank you Rhys, that is exactly what I want to hear,” She sniped at him, “By the way, Danse would want you to have these.” She tugged the holotags from her neck. Extending his hand, Rhys placed them around his neck next to his own.

     “Nobody here knows what you sacrificed today Adrian,” Rhys held his glass up. Laughing ruefully she clanked her glass against his. Meeting his eye she gave him a sad smile.

     “You sacrificed more than me Rhys. I just threatened my ex-lover and used myself as a human shield. You on the other hand flew Maxson’s plane and lied to protect me.” The two of them chuckled.

     “Eh, let’s face it. You love Danse as much as I do. In your weird overly emotional way, you saved his life. You’re a good friend.” Rhys took a sip of what she had poured him. Gin. Both of them cringed.

     “Maxson had the balls to use my ‘execution’ of Danse as a reason to promote me.” She said quietly, “So you better get used to calling me Sentinel Rhodes.” Rhys rolled his eyes.

     “You accepted the promotion?” He snorted. Adrian threw her head back and laughed.

     “Of course not, I tried to punch Maxson in his stupid face!” She flashed him a bright smile.

     “Thank god you did. Haylen is next in line after you. Although I did hear you left his office in nothing but your skivvies.” He was surprised when Adrian placed a hand on his shoulder.

     “I was willing to take a bullet for Danse. Punching that asshole was the least I could do,” She downed the rest of her gin.

     That night Rhys and Adrian stayed together. Adrian pulled out a pre-war holotape and played it for him. The soft sounds of a man’s voice filtered through her Pip-boy.

     “Hi Honey,” Came Nate’s voice. Adrian covered her mouth with her hand. Together they listened to Nate babble and Shaun make baby noises in the background.

     “Rhys do me a favor and cling to Danse with all your strength,” Adrian gave a shuddering laugh. He looked at the woman curiously. “Even though he isn’t here anymore, cling to those memories. I don’t know if you loved him.” She trailed off, eyes growing distant.

     “I do.” Rhys cleared his throat, “I do love him,” Adrian popped the holotape out.

     “Then never forget those feelings. I would do anything just to feel that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of hate sex goes a long way.


	13. The Courier Breaks Adrian's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you were here before  
> Couldn't look you in the eye  
> You're just like an angel  
> Your skin makes me cry  
> You float like a feather  
> In a beautiful world  
> I wish I was special  
> You're so fuckin' special"  
> -"Creep", Radiohead

     “So did Danse go down without a fight?” A chipper young knight asked Adrian on her walk to Maxson’s office. Tensing, she spun around to face him.

     “Knight what is your name?” She demanded. The startled young man stuttered before answering.

     “Blake Mitchell Ma’am,” Raising an eyebrow, Adrian stared the young man down.

     “Well Knight Mitchell,” She paused, “When I shot my best friend in the head I wasn’t considering whether or not he would put up a fight. You would do well to remember that Paladin Danse served the Brotherhood for ten long years. He was wholly unaware of his condition. So next time you go asking questions think about what you are saying first. Had you said this to someone else you might not have been so lucky.” She slammed open Maxson’s office door.

     Looking up from his reports, Maxson studied the angry sentinel.

     “Reporting for duty Sir,” She said. The tone she was taking with him was a step above outright disrespectful. The normally well-kept woman looked a mess. Her short hair was wild, curls jutting out in every direction. The previous day’s eyeliner was smeared around her eyes. She smelled like a bar and now that he was observing her more closely, she was swaying.

     “Sentinel Rhodes are you drunk?” He questioned in disbelief. Adrian laughed and then gave a dramatic bow.

     “Why yes sir I am!” She waved her hand in a showy flourish, “I had a long night of mourning. It was filled with gin kisses and whiskey embraces.” Reaching into her pocket she retrieved her pack of smokes’. Maxson was blown away at her callous behavior.

     “You need a shower and a loaf of bread to absorb the rest of what is in your system.” Adrian lit her cigarette and paid him no mind. Wobbling forward, she waved her free hand dismissively.

     “Sir, you also lost the right to tell me how to take care of myself. I agreed to come back with you in exchange for Danse’s life. Not once did I say that I was going to listen to a damn thing you had to say.” She took a drag and flicked her ash into the designated tray. Rubbing his temples, Maxson watched Adrian move about the room. Her interests seemed to range from maps to the cat that had recently taken up residence near his desk.

     “If you want to act like a child then perhaps I should treat you like one. Would you prefer I take away all of your privileges or put you in time out.” Turning to face him, Adrian scoffed.

     “Oh please, like you’d let anyone know your trophy soldier is misbehaving.” She giggled. Maxson had to give her one thing, she was persistent.

     “I don’t have to; anyone within one hundred yards of you would be able to tell how drunk you are.” He could see the frown on her face growing. There was a moment when he could see the self-hatred she carried for herself cross over her features.

     “I regret the day I ever woke up. I regret ever sleeping with you. I regret that I went to the Institute. I regret ever giving Quinlan the holotape I brought back. I should have died next to my husband,” She whispered. The words she was speaking were harsh. Lashing out appeared to be how she would cope with her loss.

     “Well Sentinel,” Maxson walked up behind her, “We all have things that we regret,”

     By lunch time Adrian felt worse than before. The hangover that had simply been a possibility was now hitting her in full force. A few people congratulated her on the promotion. Ingram had solemnly offered her condolences. Not everyone on the ship was utter garbage. What hurt her worst of all was the way she wanted to cry. The way she wanted to fall into Maxson’s arms and beg for his forgiveness was more than irritating. He had betrayed her. She had promised herself a strong front but that strength was waning with every passing hour. So she chose to remember the fear on Rhys’s face. The last hug she would likely ever receive from Danse replayed over and over again in her mind. She would not forgive Maxson for this. She would do her job, but never again would he have her trust.

     The pattern continued for weeks. Adrian would show up to work and leave as soon as the sun dipped out of the sky. At night she would drink and try and forget the promising future she had once had. It was a Wednesday evening and she couldn’t stop replaying those defining moments over in her mind. Frustrated she changed into her work out gear and hit the gym. It was crawling with loud knights looking to prove themselves. Adrian walked in slowly, a few of those paying attention to their surroundings saluted her. Sentinel was the highest rank below Elder. She was the only person aboard the Prydwen to hold the rank. It disgusted her that Maxson had built her promotion on the supposed grounds of her dead mentor.

     Ducking into the ring, she waved up the first knight. It was a scrawny looking kid with a flashy smile. Before he could two words out she had him on his back.

     “First lesson, your enemies aren’t going to let you talk. Back on your feet and try again.” She helped the boy up. He nodded and assumed a defensive stance. It was impeccable. Whoever had trained the boy had at least taught him proper form. For a while they simply went through the paces. She would throw a punch and he would either defend or dodge. He was good at calculating her movements, taking time to analyze rather than strike.

     “Who trained you kid?” She asked. Allowing for a moments pause, he answered her cautiously.

     “Um, Paladin Danse did.” He admitted, “He would train me in his free time. I am surprised you didn’t know.” So was she if Adrian was being honest. The knight saw an opportunity and took it, punching Adrian directly in the nose. The snap was audible and blood ran down her chin.

     “Good hit kid,” She patted him on the back, “This was just what I needed.”

     Standing before Maxson the next morning she waited for him to look up. When he finally did his eyes widened. The black eye and bruised cheekbone she was sporting were not exactly attractive. Standing, he marched over to her.

     “Sentinel Rhodes, why do you have a black eye?” He sighed in disbelief at her recklessness. Adrian gave him a perky smile and settled a pile of papers down on his desk.

     “I did some training last night. For the last few weeks I have had to find different ways to deal with my pent up anger since you haven’t approved me to go back into the field.” She made sure to add a chipper tone to her voice. Until he stopped patronizing her, Adrian would be as fake and annoying as possible.

     “Maybe if you went and saw Cade like I asked then I would clear you for active duty.” Maxson crossed arms over his chest. Turning she smiled up at him.

     “Why would I need a mandatory psych evaluation for something I didn’t do?” Adrian reached across the desk and grabbed the stapler. Pulling two loose sheets of paper off the top of the stack, she nailed them together quickly.

     “Because as far the world is concerned you put a bullet in Danse’s mechanical brain.” Adrian laughed, head ducked against her chest.

     “Oh yes, I am reminded of my heroism every single day!” they lulled into an uncomfortable silence. Something more was clearly bothering her, that much he knew.

     “Yet it isn’t what they’re saying to you that grates the wrong way is it?” He questioned, “I am curious what on earth could bother you more than that?” Adrian turned and looked at him.

     “Your disloyalty is what bothers me,” She answered quietly. Maxson stared at her confounded by her reasoning.

     “My disloyalty? Adrian-“ Her glare had him changing his tone, “I am the leader of the Brotherhood. Danse is a synth; I couldn’t just let him walk.” Maxson said. Adrian looked down at the reports in her hand.

     “Yes you could have,” She stated, “It would have been easy. You could have threatened Quinlan, he would do anything to kiss your ass. Then you could have told me and Danse. You don’t understand that he was ready to die because he believed so strongly in Brotherhood values. That he will always hate himself more than you ever will simply because of what he is. You see Elder Maxson, I am not angry about what others say. I am angry because you are too dense to see that a man, who considered you a friend, was sentenced to death by your hand and you could have easily let it go.” Adrian sighed. Maxson mulled over her words.

     “Do you honestly believe that?” He asked her. A simple shrug of her shoulders was the only reply he got.

     “Maybe not but it’s what lets me sleep at night.”

     Adrian sat at her writing desk, pen in hand. Her first mission had been greenlit.

     _My dearest friend, I hope that Sanctuary is providing you a good home. I know it isn’t much to look at but in my day it was teeming with color and beauty. You probably know by now but my house is the one with all the fancy weapons racks. Preston helped me renovate it before I found you in that police station. Things here are much the same. I received another promotion, though your recommendation was the only one that mattered to me. Maxson is being an unbelievable ass. Most of all I miss you. When I pass by a nearby settlement I will pay for a courier to take this letter with them. Though you may no longer be with me, my thoughts are with you._ Adrian signed the letter with her initials and sat down the pen she was holding. It finally hit her about how much she missed Danse. All of her joy was gone. All of her love was gone. It left the day she left her best friend behind.

     The dusty courier looked down her nose at Adrian. She was tall, skinny, and had nasty looking scar on the side of her temple. It was a bullet wound from what she could tell.

     “I need you to impossibly discrete about all of this,” Adrian stated. The tall woman nodded, tucking the letter into her vest.

     “Ms. I know how to keep secrets and I know how to carry precious cargo. Even if I don’t know the story, I can tell how much this matters.” The woman placed a hand soothingly on her shoulder. Adrian nodded and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

     “My name is Adrian,” she extended a wavering hand to the courier. “And I owe you more than you know.” The tall woman took her hand and shook it firmly.

     “You can call me Lily or Six; I am new to the area and the more friends I can make the better.” Lily smiled. Once more Adrian gave the woman her thanks. With a small wave, she stared off into the distance. Things would get better, they had to.

     One month and handful of misadventures later Adrian was almost ready to go back to the Prydwen. The dirt that covered her skin was obnoxious. The hair atop her head was matted. For all intents and purposes, Adrian was wild. Stopping at the settlement she had met Lily in, she stopped to check the mail. The courier was sitting at a bar, feet kicked up. In her hand was a dirty martini, absentmindedly she swirled the contents.

     “Ah, there is my favorite woman in the entire East.” Lily sidled over to her. Looking her up and down, she placed her drink into Adrian’s hand. “Sweetie, you need that more than me.” Adrian knocked it back in a single gulp. The woman appeared impressed.

     “Did you deliver my letter?” Adrian questioned and followed Lily to the bar. The tall woman nodded and bent to pull a letter from her pack.

     “He sure was happy to hear from you,” Lily chuckled, “Made me stand next to him while he wrote his reply. Boyfriend?” The courier asked. Shaking her head, Adrian unfolded the letter with care.

     “Best friend,”

     _Adrian, life here is certainly interesting. I found your house and raided your rather impressive stash of weapons. Thank you for that. I have taken up residence in the Red Rocket station as you suggested. Dogmeat has replaced you as my best friend. He fetches things when I ask him to. He lies in bed next to me and never complains. Despite all that, I miss you too. This is never what I wanted for you. The Brotherhood was supposed to be a place you could feel safe. Now you make it sound like a war zone. You should never have had to make the choice you did, but you traded away your freedom for me. That is something I will never forget. You were also right about Preston. He is a good man and helping me to adjust to my new life. We spend our days finding new and interesting ways to kill raiders and super mutants. It can be fun sometimes, gives me a healthy way to channel my anger. Over the last month I have realized there are things that I can change and things that never will. The past is one of those things. All I can do is move forward with the hope that something better will happen. Be safe out there, Danse._

Setting down the letter, Adrian wiped her eyes. Lily gave her a small smile and flagged down the bartender.

     “Just bring over the bottle Ike. I have a feeling we will need it.” Lily swung her feet around and faced Adrian. “Talk sister,” The courier was all hard edges but approachable. Looking at her hands, Adrian didn’t speak for a moment.

     “I am the highest ranking female officer in the Brotherhood of Steel. It sounds great in theory but I am being blackmailed into staying with them.” Adrian poured a generous amount of booze into the glass. Lily nodded and held her glass up for Adrian to refill.

     “I had a run in with the New Vegas chapter of the Brotherhood. The bastards strapped a bomb collar to my neck and made me do their dirty work for them. So I wouldn’t put outright blackmail passed them.” Lily pondered the smaller woman’s words. “You seem like a smart lady, why not figure a way out?” Adrian gripped the edge of the table, knuckles white.

     “Because I made a mistake and slept with our chapter’s elder.” Adrian saw the face Lily made, “Elder Maxson is twenty years of age.” That seemed to placate the woman. Straightening the wooden coaster before her, Lily mulled over their discussion. It was clear she was meticulous.

     “Sleepin’ with people is a really good way to get hurt. Personally when I am dealing with a hostile target, I find it’s easier to get along with them if you just give them something they want. It opens doorways that might be shut at this current time. So the question is what do you have that your elder wants?” The bottle was looking emptier by the minute.

     “My approval for the actions he took against my best friend. The elder is the definition of a child raised in a military culture. He is damaged and too full of pride to realize that what he did is unforgivable. He tried to have my best friend killed for something he had no control over; the elder asked me to take my best friend’s life and he wants me to validate that decision.” Adrian sighed and looked out at the small community. People just went about their days like everything was fine. Adrian wished she could be so carefree.

     “Adrian,” Lily drawled out, “You do what is best for you, not some stupid man who got his feelings hurt.”

     The Prydwen was the only unchanging place in a sea of uncertainty. Adrian knew the second her boots hit the observation deck that something had to be done. A break through of some sort needed to happen or she would start to go crazy. Maxson was a moment of weakness in Adrian’s life, an obstacle. Now that she was back that obstacle become very real. Walking the halls till she reached Maxson’s door, she scoured her brain for a solution. Adrian knocked on the door and entered when she heard Maxson’s voice call out.

     “I have the reports of each location you had me clear Sir,” Adrian said and sat the papers down on the desk. Maxson didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. In the back of her mind she wanted to be angry but at that moment she was completely numb.

     “Very good Sentinel Rhodes, I will check over them in the morning.” Maxson flipped to the next page in his book. Gritting her teeth, Adrian held her tongue. If he wanted cold instead of saccharine she could do that.

     “You will find a detailed account about a vault that Danse and I were going to check out together. They were training child soldiers. There were no weapons there but they had some success with breeding the children to optimal killing power.” Adrian watched him glance up from his book. The tone she had taken with him was devoid of emotion. It got the reaction she was hoping for. Maxson sat down the book and looked up at her.

     “Anything else you wish to say Sentinel?” He asked her. Adrian shook her head and clasped her hands behind her back.

     “No, everything I have to say to you is in my reports. May I be excused? My stomach is growling and I smell like nuclear radiation and Med-x.” He nodded and made a vague gesture with his hand.

     “Do as you please Sentinel Rhodes, you’ve earned a weeks’ worth of leave.” Walking towards the door, she took one final look at him. The bags under his eyes were back. Good.

     Haylen had brought by a bottle of wine and a smile. Adrian had accepted both graciously and sent the girl packing. This was a night she needed to spend alone. Adrian fell back on her bed and stared at ceiling. The constant mechanical hum of the Prydwen was soothing. There was something so lovely about that sound. It was constant, no variables. If only things were so easy for her; there was something so delicious about self-deprecation. If she hated herself then she would be in control. No one could hate her more than herself. Maxson was giving a good go at it though.

     It was truly disturbing how the man had wormed his way into her life. Trusting someone with every part of her just for Maxson to destroy it broke Adrian’s heart. A soft knock at her door startled her into action. It had to be Rhys, only he would have the guts to come knocking this late. Swinging open the door she saw Maxson standing outside her quarters. There was a look of sadness in his eyes; the little boy was broken.

     “What are you doing here?” She leaned against the doorway. Maxson ran his hand through his hair, one of his many habits.

     “I came to talk to you,” He answered her. Adrian straightened a little, squaring her shoulders.

     “As I explained, everything I have to say to you is in my reports. If you have any further questions about anything, you can come to me when you’ve read them.” She moved to close the door. Maxson darted into her quarters before she could.

     “Are you punishing me?” He asked her, “For what I did to Danse?” Looking at him in disbelief, Adrian closed the door. Things were about to get loud.

     “Even if I was,” She walked over to her bedside table and pulled out the bottle of wine, “There would be nothing you can do to fix it. I have said my piece and I don’t really care to listen to yours. So if you could please leave, that would be great.” Adrian popped out the cork out of the bottle. Maxson strode towards her with long strides.

     “You’ve said a whole lot but not what you need to.” He stated as though his words were helping the situation. Tilting her head back, Adrian gulped down as much wine as she could stand. Settling the bottle on the table, she looked up at his blue eyes.

     “You wanna’ know why I resent you, it is because my glass is always half full. Throughout my entire life I have always been confident and happy. Through every tragedy that has come my way, I have remained optimistic that someday I will get my happy ending. In a number of hours you took away the person who brought me any happiness. Well let me tell you that joy and hope packed their bags and left the building,” She chuckled remorsefully, “In a number of hours, just days after finding out about my son, you sent me to kill my best friend. You expected me to obey an order that you wanted me to break, because if you really wanted Danse dead you would have sent anyone else. When I didn’t do as you asked, you punished me. You promoted me and have made me a very powerful victim of your short comings as a leader. You had my trust and you betrayed it. I will not make nice with you because you are hurt by the fact that I chose him over you. Tonight, after sending me out on a mission with no support, you came here to ask if I am punishing you?” She snarled at him. The air in the room was growing thinner. The way everything in her body was telling her to fight was suffocating.

Adrian ducked her chin to her chest and tried by sheer will to stop how hard her heart was beating.

     “And that is why you will never have my trust again,”

     _Danse, I am considering changing my name, coloring my hair, and running away to New Vegas with you. At least there the Brotherhood is functionally exterminated. Every single day that I am aboard the Prydwen, my hatred for the people here grows. My entire life has been about protecting people. Now I am stuck in an aircraft filled with trigger happy war mongers. They are all in love with the idea of protecting people when they would just as soon shoot them._

_Haylen came to me after my mission and wanted me to tell you she misses talking with you. I am praying to every entity that I know that she will continue to be too good for the world in which we live. Rhys and I are sort of friends. We drink together and talk about the good days like a couple of old women. I can see why you liked him so much. You would be proud of us. Both of us getting along and bonding. We talk about stupid stuff, takes our mind off you. Though I know it isn’t much, it is what we cling to. Memories of a better time. With love, Adrian._

      Courier Six stood at the gates of town, watching the sky turn pink in the evening light. Adrian handed her the latest letter and leaned against the fence. Bathed in light, Lily hardly looked human.

     “So, how’d you get that scar?” Adrian asked. Courier six looked at her like she had sprouted another head.

     “A man in a checkered suit had me shot and stole a package I was delivering. So I hunted him across the Mojave desert and repaid the favor.” Lily explained. Only in a post-apocalypse would someone get shot in the head, survive the attack without lasting damage, and then go right back to work. Lily was crazy, Adrian concluded.

     “Well that certainly trumps all of my stories about getting shot. Guess I am lucky no one is ambitious enough to shoot me in the head.” Adrian shrugged her shoulders. Lily laughed and ran her hands down the front of her shirt.

     “A gut shot is worse than a head wound; at least you don’t remember those.” Lily did have an excellent point. “So did you talk to the elder?” Adrian’s mood was immediately killed.

     “Yes I did. Now I feel worse than ever before.” The tall woman leaned back against the fence, it swayed under her.

     “Never said it would make you feel better. It just makes him feel worse.” The sky was almost black, “No part of this is easy but you’ll find a way to make it work.” Lily winked at her.

     “Eh, you know what they say. The house always wins. I am just betting against the odds darling.” Adrian frowned.

     Holding up her rifle, Adrian peered down the scope at the wasteland. Roughly a hundred yards away was a small group of raiders, or at least they looked like raiders. Yet they looked alert and were talking easily amongst themselves. They lacked all the normal markers for the drug crazed assholes. Standing from her position in the bushes, she made the decision to approach.

     “Hello,” She called out cautiously. One of the men regarded her with a guarded. Their guns were raised her direction but the safeties were still on.

     “We don’t want any trouble.” The man gripped his gun a little tighter. Adrian raised on of her hand and set her rifle on the ground.

     “That’s fine with me. You lot are the first group I have seen in days. Just thought I would warn you that the way your heading leads to the Glowing Sea.” She offered them advice. The man lowered his weapon and the group followed his lead.

     “What’s that?” A woman to the man’s left asked. Adrian pulled up her area map on her Pip-boy. Cautiously she extended her arm and showed them their position in comparison to where the Glowing Sea began.

     “It’s where the bombs hit,” Adrian explained, “The radiation levels there are dangerously high. There is nothing out there but Deathclaws and nut jobs.” The man nodded in understanding.

     “Thank you stranger, would you like to sit for a bit?” He asked her. Adrian nodded in affirmation and settled next to the fire.

     “You seem well put together but you aren’t from the area.” She observed. The man extended his hand and handed her a piece of freshly baked bread.

     “Florida, we came from Florida.” The woman spoke again and then took a large bite of her bread.

     “I bet it’s crazy down there. It certainly was before the war.” Adrian commented absent mindedly. The small group looked at her funny. Sighing, Adrian looked at the fire. “It’s a long story…I will just say it started in a vault.” Realization dawned on their faces.

     “Yeah, we have a lot of experience with that.” The man said.

     Apparently Vault-Tec was awful in every state. Milo and Dianne had escaped their vault’s experiments and formed the small group that Adrian now sat with. They were lucky to be alive, in comparison vault 111 was tame.

     “They were really working on genetic splicing?” Adrian murmured. Milo nodded and extended his arms, there were countless needle marks and surgical scars.

     “Yeah, do you know how freeing it was to get away from there?” He chuckled. Adrian nodded, the feeling was still very fresh in her mind. They had been lucky, no unusual side-effects from the experiments done on them.

     “Personally if my vault experience taught me anything, it’s that being a scientist will always be better than being good with a gun.” Adrian snorted.

     “Amen to that sister,” Dianne laughed. Then a thought that was equal parts disturbing and though provoking crossed Adrian’s mind.

     “Hey, are there still alligators in Florida?”

     A week later Adrian was standing in Courier Six’s cabin with her shotgun out. Two young knights had their guns pointed at Lily. Furious, Adrian cocked her shotgun.

     “Knights, if you do not stand down I will shoot you with extreme prejudice!” Adrian snarled at them. Neither one of them was backing down. “As a Sentinel I outrank you, put down your weapons!” The two of them looked at one another. They definitely weren’t from the Prydwen; in fact Adrian doubted they were from her chapter at all.

     “Sorry Sentinel but this woman is wanted,” The taller knight said. Adrian stormed over and yanked his laser rifle from his hands.

     “Then you can report to the Prydwen with me and explain why. I have a feeling that Elder Maxson does not know that you are here. So pack up your bags and I will signal for a vertibird.” Adrian turned to Lily. The courier handed her Danse’s latest letter.

     “Thanks kid, can you make sure they don’t try and kill me again?” Lily asked sheepishly. Furious Adrian nodded her head and tossed a signal grenade out the front door.

     “Lily, you might want to tell me why the Brotherhood is pissed at you. I cannot protect you if I am in the dark here,” Adrian stated. Lily sighed and ran a hand through her black hair.

     “It is an incredibly long story that involves a daring rescue and an angry Cazador. Not a big deal really,” Somehow Adrian was doubtful.

     Back on the Prydwen both Adrian and Maxson were at their wits end. Apparently the only people who knew what was going on were the two knights. Both of them were useless and both of them were stubbornly refusing to answer questions.

     “Courier, explain to me again what a Cazador is.” Maxson pinched the bridge of his nose. The tall woman nodded and held up her arm, a picture of a giant butterfly wasp hybrid popped up on her Pip-boy. Adrian started to sweat nervously. Heaven forbid those awful things migrate to the Boston area.

     “Just a big fucking bug. Originally they were apparently much smaller and non-lethal. Now they are the perfect size for creating a much needed distraction.” Lily smiled brightly. The woman was so painfully disrespectful towards Maxson. It genuinely warmed Adrian’s heart.

     “Sir, she release one into our compound to get her girlfriend out.” One of the knights stated. The room passed into silence and then Adrian burst into laughter. Raising her hand for a high-five, she received a slight slap.

     “Good for you!” Adrian smiled. Lily leaned in and shielded her mouth with her hand.

     “I told you they were dicks.” The courier smirked in the direction of the knights. All the men in the room looked frustrated.

     “Sentinel, what do you think we should do on this matter?” Maxson asked. His tone was remarkably tense and exhausted. In a dismissive gesture Adrian waved at the two boys.

     “Send them packing,” Adrian said, “She did it for love sir!” Adrian’s face was turning red from her continuous efforts not to laugh. Maxson simply sighed and then turned to the knights.

     “You heard the Sentinel, pack your things.” Maxson ordered, “I do not have the energy to discuss this further. Courier you are dismissed and can return to your settlement.” Lily smiled and offered him a mock salute.

     “Yes sir!”

     Closing the door of his office, Maxson looked at Adrian. It was clear that the man was not amused.

     “To be fair a woman will do anything for love,” Adrian stated coldly. The large man walked over to his desk and practically threw himself into his chair. Irritated by her careless words, he just read her reports in silence. Something was eating him. Adrian waited quietly. Eventually the levee would break. It was only a matter of time until he started yelling at her again.

     “You really found nothing but settlements and that woman?” Maxson sighed. Adrian smiled at his disappointment.

     “Oh no, Lily and I have known each other for months.” Adrian explained. That caught his attention. Suddenly Adrian realized she had just made a very large error.

     “What possible need could you have for-“ He trailed off in realization. Maxson knew about Danse, he wasn’t stupid enough to think she would send letters to anyone else.

     “Danse sends his regards sir,” Adrian said bitterly and walked out the door.

     _Adrian, I am not sure how much you know about farming but I find it relaxing. There is something wonderful about standing in the sun for hours and working hard that eases the mind. It’s hard work but it takes my mind off of things. If there is one thing I am glad about, it’s that you and Rhys are getting along. I know from experience that you two weren’t exactly fond of one another in the start. At least I know that you’re both alright. I do have to say that your courier is a tad crazy but a treasure trove of information. Did you know that in the west they have actual pre-war religion still around? Something called Mormonism. Lily tells good stories, including the one where you called out Elder Maxson. You need to get a handle on things if you want this to work. Do not antagonize him. It will only make things worse for you. I love you, Danse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived hurricane Hermine, though my neighborhood is a mess. There was excessive flooding and a few downed power lines. No one was hurt so that was lucky. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked to build resentment.


	14. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love hunt me down  
> I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes  
> And feed me, spark me up  
> A creature in my blood stream chews me up
> 
> Give me touch  
> 'Cause I've been missing it  
> I'm dreaming of  
> Strangers  
> Kissing me in the night  
> Just so I can feel something"  
> -"Touch", Daughter

     Maxson watched Adrian stroll down the hall. She looked like a queen walking down the halls of a castle. Ever since the courier incident her behavior had grown even more disruptive to his day. He could deal with her being a patronizing ass but the cold shoulder was getting to be too much. At night he could barely sleep, thoughts of her plaguing his mind. Today had been no exception to the pattern. Three or four times they were at one another’s throats. Maxson was at his breaking point. After breakfast he would take care of this once and for all.

     Stepping into her quarters, Maxson tossed a pack in her direction. Startled, she just barely managed to catch it. For those few moments he saw the vulnerability she used to wear around him.

     “What’s this?” She asked. Opening the pack she observed the contents. Rad-X, 9 mm ammo, and three sets of clothes. It was barely enough for a mission.

     “You and I are going on a trip.” Maxson slung his own pack over his shoulder. Adrian shook her head vehemently.

     “There is no way I am going anywhere with you,” She replied and sat the pack on her bed. Maxson scowled and marched over to her bed.

     “Yes you will,” Maxson stated, “I am taking you to have a supervised visit with Danse.” He offered her the olive branch. He was surprised when she refused to take it.

     “You’ll be in my territory, why shouldn’t I just have my settlers kill you?” She asked, her entire body was tensed. Maxson reached out and considered touching her but thought better of it.

     “Because I am giving you what you want.”

     They took a vertibird to a nearby location, it would take a little over an hour to reach her settlement. Adrian was nearly jogging to the station where she said Danse was. He missed her, having that energy directed at him had been addicting.

     “What made you do this?” Adrian asked suddenly. Maxson looked over at her and shrugged.

     “I can’t sleep,” was all her offered her. The woman gave him a half smile. Karma was a real bitch; he just hadn’t expected it to ruin him.

     “Neither can I,” She told him with a twinkle in her eyes.

     In all his years knowing Danse, Maxson had never seen him smile so bright. Adrian had darted forwards, tears streaking her cheeks. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she launched into his arms.

     “You look so good!” She kissed his cheeks. Danse held her close for a moment. Maxson leaned against the nearest wall and watched him. Danse caught his eyes and mouthed his thanks. Adrian wouldn’t let go of the man she adored; it would be a problem getting her to leave.

     “Sentinel Rhodes, I will give you two hours with Danse. We will head back to our original location at 13:00.” She nodded but didn’t really pay attention to his words.

     Adrian sat on the bed next to Dogmeat stroking his fur. God she had missed this.

     “You are telling me that Maxson let you come here?” Danse said slowly. Nodding, Adrian looked into the distance. Maxson sat with his feet dangling over the ledge of a small outcrop.

     “I think the guilt is finally eating him alive.” Adrian tugged Danse to sit down with her, “You wouldn’t believe the things that I have seen. First of all there was some sort of fight club going on with the Initiates. For days I couldn’t figure it out until I cornered Armstrong in the locker room. These kids were beating the shit out of one another for fun. Very strange.” She murmured. Danse rested his head on her shoulder and just listened to her babble. He knew her well enough to tell that she was hurt, a little broken.

     “You should forgive him instead of beating him up about this.” Danse ran his fingers through her curly hair. Adrian pursed her lips together tightly.

     “A little while ago, he asked if I was punishing him.” Adrian looked at his figure in the distance, “And at the time I was, but now I am just tired.” Adrian enjoyed the fingers detangling her hair. Danse took in the way she smelled, it was like coming home.

     “Maybe you should stop punishing him and start trying to repair what was broken,” Danse stated hesitantly. Adrian looked up at him in disgust.

     “When in the world did you get so zen!” She exclaimed. Chuckling, the older man squeezed her tight.

     “It happened somewhere in between being exiled and learning how to farm,” Adrian simply stared for a moment.

     “Good for you,”

     Maxson watched as Adrian cheerfully waved goodbye to Danse. Then the two of them started towards their starting point. The girl seemed to be in better spirits overall. It was a relief. For the first time in months he felt like he could breathe.

     “Thank you Arthur,” Adrian murmured quietly. In surprise he looked over at her.

     “Why are you thanking me?” He questioned, keeping his voice even. Adrian put a hand on his chest and made purposeful eye contact. Psychologically speaking it was a big step in the right direction.

     “You didn’t have to do this for me,” Adrian gave a small laugh, “So you have my thanks, no matter how uncomfortable with the situation you are.” Maxson nodded appreciatively. Her hand still hadn’t moved from his chest.

     “On the first Thursday of every month I will let you come see him, maybe more if you have extra leave. Adrian, I cannot apologize for what I did. That does not mean I can’t try and ease your suffering.” He put his hand over hers. The tall man looked down at her, studying her face. She looked close to tears.

     “You did more than that.” She leaned in and hugged him, “So thank you.”

     By the time they reached their starting point the fog had rolled in. The rain would arrive soon after. Adrian showed Maxson to one of her safe houses and unlocked the door. With such dense fog, they would be unable to signal for a vertibird. At least Maxson had planned for an emergency and packed extra clothes for both of them.

     “This is my favorite safe house.” Adrian chucked her bag to the ground. Maxson looked at her curiously. They weren’t okay and the wounds were still fresh, but she was actually trying.

     “And why is that?” He asked her. She pointed to the corner where a large tub stood. It could easily hold enough water for a bath.

     “Because it is the one place where I have a stove large enough to heat a bathtub full of water in two trips.” She smiled. A bath did sound particularly nice.

     A privacy screen was erected and Adrian undressed slowly. The warm, steaming water was calling her name. Luckily she was not too dirty having only walked a couple miles.

     “Before I forget, Cade wants you to go see him for your yearly physical when we get back.” Adrian poked her head around the screen. Maxson scowled, he hated going to the doctor. Once more her head disappeared behind the screen. The shadows were taunting him with her gorgeous form. “I never would have guessed you had Asthma, childhood?” She questioned. Maxson froze; the old doctor was apparently sharing private medical records.

     “Did Cade tell you that or did just read my file?” He heard her slip into the warm water. Giving a little moan of pleasure, she seemed to settle.

     “Neither,” She answered him, “You handed me your medical file in the stack of reports you had me go over.” Maxson blinked mystified. How did he manage to do that?

     “You shouldn’t have read it,” He chastised. Adrian snorted, he watched her shadow shift.

     “You have asthma and suffer from extreme insomnia. I also now know you’re dyslexic. I only knew about one of those things. As your personal assistant it is my job to help you, and if I don’t have all the facts then I can’t do that effectively.” She stated. Maxson sighed, stubborn girl.

     “You know that I can read and my asthma only acts up when it gets too cold.” He told her, tone defensive. Adrian dangled her legs over the side of the tub, shifting towards the screen.

     “When I was sixteen I was diagnosed as Bipolar; lucky for me I grew into it gracefully. In my adult years I developed a propensity to abuse alcohol and drugs if I could get my hands on it.” The information she was just offering up was unanticipated, “I am scared of clowns and bugs that can fly. When it rains, my favorite thing to do is strip down to my underwear and stand in it. The heat gives me a rash and I do not tan,” She told him, voice wavering. Maxson listened and processed what she was saying.

     “When I was a little boy, I was in love with a woman old enough to be my mother. Her name was Sarah. The Capitol Wasteland is far worse than Boston when it comes to weather; here I like to go down to the airport and let the sun warm my face after a sleepless night. From a young age I liked to read, it let me go places that I will never see and be people nothing like me.” He lay back against the worn leather couch. For a little while longer they went back and forth sharing things about themselves. Adrian pulled the plug in the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. There was water already being warmed for Maxson’s bath.

     With her back turned to him, he could see a new tattoo over her spine. The symbol of a sentinel was inked into her skin. For every promotion she got a new tattoo.

     “I’m glad you’ve stepped up in your role as sentinel.” Maxson stood, “The initiates and knights love training with you. The Paladins and scribes love how you treat them with respect and interest.” Adrian made a curious face at the last statement.

     “Oh I don’t know about that,” She laughed, “Quinlan called me a jezebel and a harlot the other day.” Maxson cocked his head to the side. Usually Quinlan didn’t have enough of a spine to speak out of turn.

     “Why on earth would he say that?” Maxson watched Adrian’s face light up. Embarrassed, Adrian focused in on the stove.

     “Oh because of the fact that you and I slept together.” She shifted the pot around some more. Maxson realized how angry that made him. He would let Adrian regret their relationship but he would never let her take abuse from another member of the Brotherhood over it.

     “I will speak to him when we get back,” Maxson hissed. Adrian was one of three women that Maxson was scared of; he honestly didn’t know why Quinlan would risk his neck like that.

     “No need.” Adrian pulled the first pot of hot water down and emptied it to the tub, “He can think whatever he wants. It isn’t his opinion that bothers me.” She repeated the process with the second pot. Well at least she had her priorities straight.

     The hot water felt like heaven as he slipped down. Though a hot shower was nice and a privilege not many had, a hot bath was outright luxurious.

     “Do you ever worry?” He asked Adrian out of the blue. He could hear her set down a book. Maxson could picture the divot between her brows as she scowled.

     “About what?” She asked him, “Because it really just depends on the subject,” Adrian was right, he needed to be more specific. Running soap over his forearms, Maxson pondered for a moment.

     “That the choices that you make won’t live up to what people think of you. That they won’t be enough?” He chose his wording carefully. He was surprised when he heard her stand and then the soft padding of her feet against the floor. Adrian appeared from behind the screen and crouched down beside him. He could see that it was eating her alive, what she wanted to say to him.

     “I feel that way every single day. You are the only person I have met who is more pig headed than I am. If there is one thing that I learned it’s that not everyone is going to like your choices. In the end you just have to be able to live with them.” She placed her hand on his cheek somewhat affectionately. God she really was trying to patch things up. They both were trying. Even if they were no longer lovers, he could live with friends.

     The wind was howling by the time they had eaten and gotten ready for bed. It appeared the weather wasn’t getting any better. They might even have to stay an extra day if things didn’t get better. God he hoped Ingram wasn’t running the Prydwen into the ground.

     “Stop worrying.” Adrian fitted the sheets over the mattress. Maxson scrunched up his nose at her. How did she know he was worrying about things back home? Flashing him a knowing look, Adrian went on with her work. “I can feel you thinking from here. Nothing will happen if you are away for a single god damn day Maxson.” She straightened up. Satisfied there were not wrinkles on her bed sheets, she fell onto the bed and messed it all up.

     “Would you really trust Ingram to lead the Brotherhood for more than a few hours?” He grumbled and walked over to his own bed. Adrian propped herself up onto elbow and nodded.

     “She’s no you but she is smart. Helen knows how the Prydwen works and she is respected by the crew. Sure she isn’t the most friendly person in the world but you aren’t winning any awards in that department either,” Adrian chuckled. Maxson looked genuinely hurt by her comment.

     “I am plenty friendly,” He told her and took out a cigarette. Adrian laughed and stuck her hand into the night stand and pulled out a lighter. Adrian tossed it over to him promptly.

     “You are a giant man. You tower over normal people and have the conversational skills of a plank of wood. Maxson, I hate to break it to you, but people don’t tell you things because you’re approachable. They tell you things because you’re intimidating,” She explained with a gentle tone. The man appeared to be shocked at the revelation. Flicking his ash into the crystal ashtray beside the bed, Maxson considered her words carefully. Sometimes he forgot he wasn’t still the scrawny little kid who liked to read anymore.

     “Eh, you scare them more than me,” He told her. Adrian sat straight up, furious.

     “I do not!”

     Maxson could not believe that she was upset by something so small. She stood and walked over to him, yanking the cigarette from his mouth. Holding it up to her lips she inhaled the smoke. The familiar ache in her throat and burn in her lungs was a welcome feeling.

     “Why do they think I am scary?” She questioned him and passed back his cigarette. Maxson’s eyebrows rose slightly. Oh goodness, she was insecure.

     “Because you climbed through every rank in the Brotherhood in a little under a year. If I were to die tomorrow you would be made Elder. People find that idea terrifying Adrian.” She would make a good elder. Adrian’s lip twitched, quirking slightly.

     “Hell I would just give Ingram the job, she’s got less baggage.” They came full circle over the course of one conversation. Maxson scowled once more.

     “I forbid you to give up your job as elder to Ingram in the event of my death,” He ordered. Lower lip jutting out, she gave him a pouty glare.

     “If I am in charge I will turn into an overly serious ass that can never have fun.” She playfully shoved him. Maxson would not stand for the abuse.

     “I know how to have fun.” He caught her hand when it darted out again. Adrian made a noise in the back of her throat. It was then he noticed that forbidden look in her eyes. The one he had never hoped to see again.

     “Name one thing fun that you’ve done in the last six months.” She said. The breathiness of her words was putting bad ideas into his head.

     Yanking her to stand between his legs, he ran his hands up her sides and exposed all of her elegant legs. The simple shirt she was wearing would barely be considered modest. Leaning forward he bit at her hip bone. A small hand flew out and gripped his shoulder. Adrian wasn’t pushing him away, she was steadying herself.

     “Oh,” Was all she managed to say. Hesitantly he slipped her underwear down her legs, they fell to her ankles. To his surprise he found a tattoo that had been covered before. It was small, barely the size of his pinky finger. The Bluebird was intricately designed, each feather contained enormous amounts of detail. Gently Maxson ran his finger over it. Adrian shuddered slightly.

      It happened slowly. Ducking her head down, Adrian lightly pressed her lips to his. It seemed she was uncertain if he would accept something so intimate. Reaching up, he gripped her hips and steered her towards his lap. Adrian settled against him, her fingertips trailing the muscles of his back. The way they were kissing was new. The two of them moved so slow, trying not to scare one another off. It was Adrian that made the first move. Pulling away for a moment, she rested her hands on the bottom of her night shirt. With a leisurely tug, she pulled it up over her head.

     There was something so beautiful about a woman’s breasts. The skin was perfect, the occasional stretch mark silver against creamy skin. Maxson leaned down and pressed a kiss against the rise of each one. Adrian purred like a contented cat and stroked the back of his neck. Maxson needed a haircut she noted absent mindedly; the strands of brown hair were unruly despite his best efforts to tame them. Moving his lips from her chest up her neck, Maxson breathed her in. The last time they’d been together things were volatile, overly rough. The anger and resentment they had been feeling boiled over. This time he would take a much time pleasing her as possible. Maxson would make sure Adrian was alright with everything before anything happened.

     The tiny hands he loved rested on either side of his face. Adrian’s hips were rocking back and forth slowly. She was teasing, trying to coax a reaction out of him. Maxson was steadfast in his resolve to take it slow.

     “Arthur,” She muttered and it was easy to tell by her tone that she was frustrated. Gripping her hips a slightly tighter, he forced her to stop moving.

     “Adrian,” He replied, “Tell me what you want.” Maxson affectionately brushed her hair away from her face. Adrian’s face lit up and she ducked her chin. There was the shy little girl he loved.

     “Just get on with it!” She tried to muttered indignantly. He used his right hand to lay a gentle slap to her ass cheek. Yelping, she nipped at a patch of skin on his chest.

     “Tell me what you want and I will do it.” Maxson told her, “I am not asking for anything too difficult Adrian,” He breathed against her neck. A shaky breath left her body and she ran her hands up and down his forearms.

     “I-I want you,” Her face was getting even brighter as she tried to form a request. Maxson tilted her chin up but she refused to meet his eyes.

     “Start out with something small,” He coaxed quietly. Looking up for a mere second, she caught his  gaze.

     “Kiss me,” She told him. Once more he pressed their lips together, moving slow and sensual. “Kiss me harder,” she breathed out. Maxson’s fingers tightened in her hair and tilted her head back slightly. If she tried to lean forward, it would cause stinging discomfort. Adrian moaned and opened her mouth for him. Sliding his other hand up her spine, he felt her try and move against him.

     “Adrian,” he growled in warning. The woman whimpered and finally met his eyes.

     “I honestly don’t care what you do, just fuck me.” She begged, her voice lowering slightly.

     Adrian was face down on the mattress, ass in the air. Maxson slid his hands down her body reverently. The way she was squirming was amusing. From this position he could see how wet she was. He hadn’t even touched her below the waist yet. If he paid attention he could hear her taking deep breaths. Gently he traced his fingertips up the back of her thighs; goose bumps broke out across her skin and her back arched a little more. Gently he pressed a single finger inside of her. Immediately she was pressing back against it. Maxson stopped her with his free hand.

     “Adrian,” apparently she remembered the swat she had received earlier. Clenching and releasing her hands into fist she let him take his time. Maxson knew he was being a bit of an ass but he wasn’t in the mood for rough.

     Two more fingers later and Adrian was trying to stay upright on her knees. Lining up his cock, Maxson pushed in slow. It knocked the wind from his chest how good it felt at this angle. Adrian rocked back against him, moaning. Pressing gentle kisses in-between her shoulder blades, he attempted to soothe her. She always tended to get a bit over sensitized after a certain amount of teasing. It appeared she wasn’t looking for comfort because she maneuvered back against him harder; before he could react he was flush with her ass.

     “I do not have the patience for this Arthur,” She huffed. Grasping her shoulder, Maxson pulled back and then thrust forward hard. Adrian moaned out in surprise. “That’s better,” She glanced over her shoulder and smirked. They should have come to see Danse months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I ate way too much Thai food tonight and now I have only the will to write and suffer through my heartburn...and maybe drink.  
> Thank you all for the positive feedback. It is wonderful to hear form you guys. It boosts my confidence and makes me love doing this.  
> XOXO,  
> Abbey


	15. Lithium Kissed Me  a Long Time Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so lonely but that's okay I shaved my head  
> And I'm not sad  
> And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard  
> But I'm not sure  
> I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there  
> But I don't care  
> I'm so horny but that's okay  
> My will is good
> 
> I like it, I'm not gonna crack  
> I miss you, I'm not gonna crack  
> I love you, I'm not gonna crack  
> I killed you, I'm not gonna crack"  
> -"Lithium", Nirvana

     “I don’t know what you want me to tell you Cade.” Adrian tugged on her shirt sleeve, “If Elder Maxson doesn’t want to come and see you then that is his problem.” The old man scowled at her. Handing Adrian a chart, he looked at her.

     “And what about you?” Cade questioned. There was look in his eye that said more than the words coming out of his mouth. Adrian studied her file and read the words printed at the top of the page, **_shows signs of extreme emotional detachment and inappropriate coping skills._** Setting it down on the counter Adrian looked at him.

     “What about me?” She gritted her teeth, “So what, I am bipolar. This isn’t the first time I have gone without medication before.” There was a long and somewhat scary silence.

     “You are showing signs of Mania,” Cade said passively, “And I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed. What kind of support do you have on the Prydwen? Who can you go to if things get bad?” The old man asked. Gripping the counter tightly, Adrian looked up at Cade and tried to contain her anger.

     “This isn’t my first rodeo. I have been dealing with this since I was sixteen years old. Being Bipolar isn’t the end of the world.” She tried to sound confident. Instead her voice came out exhausted.

     Rhys was staring at her from behind a set of power armor. The way his brows pinched together reminded her of Danse.

     “What?” She tossed down the wrench in her hand. Rhys went back to his work without a word. The silence lasted mere minutes before he was talking.

     “Are you sleeping okay?” Rhys asked, “And before you get defensive, I know from personal experience that you are a fucked up human being. That doesn’t matter to me. What matters is that you are one of the two people I like on the Prydwen…or pretty much anywhere. So if you aren’t sleeping or you’re going crazy just let me know. I will be at your quarters with a sedative and a straight jacket.” Rhys looked like he would prefer to shove all the words he just said back into his mouth.

     “Rhys, I am fine. Right now I am just under pressure to get Liberty Prime up and running again through willpower alone even though I think activating him is wrong.” Adrian surveyed the work she had done. Rhys still appeared to be trying to say a lot and nothing all at once.

     “Just tell me if things get bad,” He stated. Adrian leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder.

     “I promise,”  
     The bottle shattered against the wall and Adrian breathed out a sigh of frustration. What more could these people possibly want her to give? She had given her honesty away to protect Danse. She had given her sanity to fight her own son. She had given her body over to a man that she fundamentally disagreed with. She had given her time to build a machine that could easily wipe out an entire city. It was killing her. She knew it was. Danse knew it was. Cade knew it was. Maxson even knew. Despite all that, she couldn’t stop. At least when the institute was lying in a pile of ash she could have peace of mind.

     Danse stared at her with understanding. Knee bouncing, Adrian’s eyes darted around the room. Every fiber of her being was screaming.

     “I am drinking too much,” She told him. Danse nodded and kept silent, just letting her work through the problem herself. “Things need to change and only I have the power to do so. I am an alcoholic that desperately needs to get ahold of herself.” Adrian muttered. Settling onto the bed next to her, Danse took her hand. The lovely brown eyes she adored were studying her face.

     “You need to think about what’s best for you.” Adrian nodded in affirmation. Danse breathed out a sigh that told her he was preparing to say something she didn’t like. He always did that.

     “You need to talk to Maxson,” That made her heart sink, “Adrian if you have a partner, you need to talk to them.” There was a bottle of whiskey sitting two feet to her left; the roof of her mouth went dry.

     “I can’t come to him with this Danse. Maxson is duty bound and I cannot force my personal feelings on the matter on him.” Rubbing her arm, he took in her exhausted form. This was destroying her.

     “So you’re willing to sacrifice all the progress you’ve made for your duty?” He was honestly surprised she wasn’t willing to go to Maxson.

     “Yes.”

     A hand was stroking her hair when Adrian woke up. Rolling over, she glared at Maxson. The look on his face said a million things she didn’t want to hear.

     “Stop it,” She ordered him. Maxson frowned but pulled his hand away from her hair. It was one week without a drink and she was pulling out her hair.

     “Adrian, Cade came to me with some concerns.” Maxson started. Immediately she was sitting up and pulling on her pants. Hands closed over her hips and pulled her to the center of the mattress.

     “What gives him the right?” She seethed. Maxson leaned his forehead against her back. Adrian didn’t pull away but she didn’t accept his affection either.

     “Cade is just worried that you are overwhelmed. We talked and I think you should take some time off.” She looked over her shoulder at him in disbelief.

     “Screw you Arthur,” she spat out. Jerking away from him, she located her bra and shirt. How dare he try and decide what was best for her. They were in the infancy of their relationship, he hadn’t earned the right to analyze her yet.

     “Alright I am trying to play nice with you.” He waltzed up behind her, “But you are being hostile and argumentative. So I am ordering a mandatory psychiatric evaluation within the next twenty-four hours or I will take away your active duty status.” Adrian was seething mad, he could see it on her face.

     “You can take you mandatory psych evaluation and shove it.” She opened the door and slammed it on her way out.

     Liberty Prime was staring down at her. It wasn’t a nuclear bomb but it sure made Adrian sick to her stomach. This wouldn’t be helping anyone; it would put fear into the civilian’s hearts. Studying the specifications, she noticed an error that Ingram had made. Making a note to the plans, she handed them to Scribe Armstrong.

     “Make sure Proctor Ingram sees these before the days end.” She dismissed her. Out of the corner of her eye Adrian spotted a group of four knights and one Paladin. They all looked nervous. “Can I help you?” She called over. The Paladin, Joshua Halbert, approached with tedious caution.

     “Before you punch me in the face or try and kill me, I want you to know that we are under orders Ma’am.” He wrung his hands.

     “Spit it out and then I will decide if I am going to punch you in the face.” She crossed her arms and stood in a defensive position.

     “Knight Captain Cade has ordered we take you to the Prydwen where you will be held for seventy-two hours until he can determine if you are a danger to yourself and others.” Paladin Halbert cringed. Adrian gaped at him in disbelief.

     “You are 51-50ing me?” She snarled. Paladin Halbert waved to the group of knights. All of them looking suspiciously scared.

     “Let me tell you what is going to happen gentlemen,” She cracked her knuckles, “It may no longer be before the war but I am still a lawyer. If you lay one finger on me or try and take me to the Prydwen against my will, you will find yourself without a job or a home to go to in less than a day. So, you will march your asses back to the Prydwen and tell Cade that if he has an issue, he is to come to me first. Not send a bunch of little boys to do the unpleasant thing that no one wants to. Am I clear?” She snarled at Halbert. The man looked rather torn.

     “Elder Maxson authorized the hold.” Adrian felt the air being sucked out of her lungs. Maxson authorized her hold, how interesting. Looking over at Scribe Armstrong and Ingram, Adrian called out.

     “Excuse me ladies, I need to go rip my boyfriend and the good doctor a new one.” She headed off towards the Vertibird that was waiting for her.

     Maxson was not prepared for Adrian to barge into his office with an apologetic Paladin tailing her.

     “Where the fuck do you get off on ordering a 51-50 on me without talking to me first?” She barked out. Paladin Halbert was attempting to placate her. Adrian turned to him, her eyes burning with anger. “I suggest you take a step back before I really do punch you Joshua.” Maxson nodded to the young man.

     “Adrian I did try and talk to you,” Maxson started. Before he could blink, she was marching over to his desk.

     “No, you tried to tell me what you thought was best.” She snarled at him, “I have been dealing with alcoholism and my mental health issues since I was a teenager. You are my partner and I expect you to respect my wishes. I expect you to realize that I know what I can handle. Instead you signed a piece of god damn paper that takes away my freedom, nice!” She raised her eyebrows. Maxson pushed out his chair and rose to his full height. Adrian looked up at him unflinching.

     “You need a good night’s sleep and some time off. You are spending your days working and your nights drinking-” Adrian slammed her fist onto the desk.

     “I haven’t had a drink in over a week and I am talking to Scribe Haylen who is trained by Cade to handle situations like this.” Maxson looked surprised by her outburst, “You simply assumed I was drinking. If you had bothered to ask me, I would have told you that I was handling the situation. Instead you went behind my back because that’s what you do. When things get bad with the people you love, you refuse to confront them rationally. You let your judgement get clouded Arthur. You let the lines between your heart and your duty gets clouded. If you think that I was being hostile before you have seen nothing yet. Once again you betrayed my trust in favor of what you thought was best.” Adrian started sliding out of her Brotherhood jump suit. Paladin Halbert looked horrified and Maxson looked surprised.

     “Adrian what are you doing?” He questioned her. Adrian stood in her underwear and tossed the jump suit at him.

     “I am going to Sanctuary. You wanted me to take a break so I am. Do not come looking for me because right now I am using my considerable strength not to punch you or throw Paladin Halbert out the window.”

      Danse was giving her his disapproving father look. When he had gotten home from a long day of farming, he had found Adrian under the covers in his bed. The bottle of whiskey she had been eyeing the other day was clutched in her hands, still closed.

     “Fighting a losing battle?” He asked her finally. Looking up from the bottle, she nodded. Adrian’s eyes always got horribly red when she cried. Today they were exceptionally clear, she just looked hurt.

     “Maxson ordered a 51-50,” She said passively. Danse was confused.

     “Adrian I don’t know what that is.” He crawled under the covers with her. She toyed with a book that had been sitting open next to her.

     “It’s a term to describe a mandatory hold on any person that a public servant determines is mentally unwell enough to be a danger to themselves or others.” She laughed bitterly, “He didn’t even bother to ask me if I was sober or seeing someone to manage my stress. I have by the way,” She added sadly. Danse wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Up close he could smell the soap she used still lingering on her skin.

     “What I am about to tell you can never leave this room Adrian,” Danse told her. There was something in his tone that told her it was something very serious.

     “Absolutely,” she nuzzled into his neck.

     “Maxson had a drinking problem when he was younger. This probably hits a little closer to home than you thought.” Danse stroked her hair. Adrian sat up and looked at him.

     “Then why does he act like I am doing something wrong?” She asked Danse quietly, “Why does he get to decide that I don’t know my own limits. Dustin I am trying hard to make our relationship work but he doesn’t communicate with me. When he does, he approaches me as his soldier not his girlfriend.” Frustrated, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

     “Do you remember what you told me about him about a week after the two of you met?” Adrian shook her head, “You called him a child soldier and sited case studies about the emotional trauma that can cause. Maxson has spent his entire life being told that he would be great, he is great. Yet he also spent the majority of his life without any meaningful relationships. Everything about him is literally one big warning sign for damage. When he was eighteen he came to me. Told me he was struggling. With help from Cade and the support of his leaders, he got better. I think he was trying to prevent you from making the mistakes he did.” Danse pressed a gentle kiss to her hairline.

     “Why couldn’t you and I have fallen in love?” She chuckled at the thought, “At least we know how to talk to one another. Thank you for telling me this. You always know how to make me feel better.” The two of them just sat together and waited for things to hurt a little less.

     “You want to talk shit about the new initiates? Take your mind off things?” Danse asked her. Adrian giggled and tightened her grip on him.

     “Well there is this group of initiates that are on the fast track to become knights. Last week they decided to do some unsupervised weapons practice and one of them got shot in the leg with a laser pistol. Now Maxson wanted to suspend all of them from the program. I suggested we just humiliate them a little and let them simmer. So I had them run laps around the airport in their boxers and write their parents letters explaining what they did wrong. They acted like I ended their careers instead of saving them. Danse, why are kids so difficult?” She asked him. The older man shook his head.

     “Because that is their job, it is their job to be difficult and stupid. Much like it is yours to make sure the ship sails smoothly.” Adrian scowled.

     “Well kids are assholes. My kid included.” She told him firmly. Danse laughed at her positive tone and sad words. This was progress. Adrian was messed up; he loved her like a sister but god she was messed up. The two of them were the most emotionally damaged people he knew. Yet they were both trying to make their lives work.

     Danse woke up to Adrian snoring against his chest. The soft breaths of air against his skin were soothing. It had been so long since he had someone just to lie next to. He was mad. Danse was unbelievably mad at Maxson. The man was no longer his boss so he could be. Arthur had been able to down a bottle of liquor and still function like he was sober at the age of eighteen. He had never endangered anyone other than himself. At first, the young man had been resistant to any forms of help Danse offered. Eventually when he started to blackout from the booze did he accept it. Now the man was being a hypocrite. He had gone behind Adrian’s back and tried to force her to get better. Adrian was a number of things, but she was like Maxson in that she would never hurt anyone under her command. She would rather die before that happened. The book she had been reading was one of her law textbooks that had survived the war. The pages spelled out what a 51-50 was in boring legal drabble. Danse thought of how volatile the emotions were that swirled around in Adrian’s head; the mandatory hold had been clinical and professional. Sentinel Rhodes didn’t need professional. She didn’t need her lover to be clinical and objective. What she needed was someone to hold her so things hurt a little less. Maxson was damaged just like Adrian was, and maybe that made things harder for the young man. Danse knew better though, Maxson was scared. He was a scared, little boy afraid to lose the very real woman who loved him.

     Love was the route to everything good and bad in the world. Maxson was just too unexperienced to know any better. Danse knew that Adrian and Maxson had some unhealthy habits. It could be said that their relationship was founded on mistrust and bad decisions. Rhys had told him that Adrian had slept with Maxson right after he exiled Danse. Though Rhys knew the details, he chose to keep them private. That meant it had been done out of hate and hurt rather than love or passion. That would damage anyone’s relationship. Adrian refused to admit she loved Maxson; sure she would tell Danse about the things she loved about him, but never outright admitted her feelings. Now she was in his bed heartbroken. Friends didn’t let friends make bad decisions on their own. In the morning he would man up and tell her to go talk to Maxson. They maybe needed a good fight.

     The two most powerful people in the Brotherhood of Steel were staring at him. Danse put a hand on Adrian’s shoulder and nodded curtly to Maxson. Today he would convene the first ever session of relationship counseling for two stubborn asses.

     “Adrian, I am asking you to try here. Elder Maxson, I am asking you to listen before you speak. If this gets too heated I will stop the conversation and we will try again at a different time.” Danse stated. Annoyed by his usage of placation, Adrian looked up at him.

     “I cannot believe you sent him a missive about our relationship!” She said in disbelief. Danse patted her shoulder affectionately.

     “Adrian, I love you. I really do, but you have been sleeping in my bed for over week now and I need you to go back to work. It is driving you and I crazy. So try and talk.” He had a point and she knew it. Turning, Adrian looked Maxson in the eye. Her body language was tense and defensive; on the other side Maxson was sitting forward watching her, aggressive.

     “Well I, felt personally betrayed when you sent a squad to pick me up because you thought I was crazy.” Adrian started. It wasn’t the best Danse had heard but it was a start. Maxson gave a sharp exhale and measured his tone before speaking.

     “And I was concerned that you weren’t getting help and your mental state would dissolve.” Maxson replied to her. Danse was proud of them. These were two incredibly stubborn and private people. Despite that they were sitting in a room trying to work things out. The ‘I’ statements seemed to be keeping them civil.

     “I just want you to talk to me without using your condescending tone. I can keep work and our personal life separate, why can’t you?” She asked him. Maxson’s lips pressed together into a tight line.

     “It isn’t that simple Adrian. We both live where we work. What we do in our free time affects our work. I was concerned you were drinking and I did what I thought was best.” Adrian’s hands clenched into fists.

     “Arthur I want you to actually talk to me instead of going to Cade with your concerns. Work for me is one of the ways that I cope. Doing things with my hands and looking at numbers all day helps. What I needed was your support, not your condemnation of my struggles and the efforts I was making to deal with them.” Maxson leaned further forward. Adrian was pressing back against Danse’s hand like she was trying to take his strength.

     “Adrian, you are the first person I have ever dated. Ever. So forgive me if I am not sure how to handle it.” Maxson grumbled. The expression on Adrian’s face darkened but she took a very deep breath.

     “I have only dated one other person my entire life and we were married. So for me this is new territory to. You just need  to talk to me when you have a concern. I hope that you would come to me because you know that I don’t judge you for anything. You and I disagree on a number of things but we are on the same page about a few too. We both want to keep the people under our command safe. We both want the Commonwealth to be free of the plague that is the Institute. We both want to take care of each other. So maybe we should work on those things instead of what’s wrong with one another first.” Adrian put her hand on Maxson’s knee.

     “You think that something is wrong with me?” He asked and his voice tightened. Adrian looked at him and gave a genuine smile.

     “Hate to break it to you Arthur, but you are as fucked up as me.” Maxson looked surprised at her honesty. Adrian leaned forward and rested her forehead against him. Taking another deep breath in she made a big decision. “On my private terminal you would find a list of thirty-two things about you that drive me crazy. Like the fact that you get defensive anytime I talk about Danse. That being said, on the same terminal you would find close to two hundred reasons that I have fallen in love with you.” Danse took that as his cue to leave the room. Closing the door behind him, he smiled. Apparently any doubts he had were unfounded and he done something right. Hopefully now that it was out in the open things between the two of them would get better.

     Maxson pulled Adrian out of her chair and into his lap. Pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks, he savored her skin. A week without her and he felt like he was drowning. Love was not a foreign concept to him. It just had seemed hard to achieve. Adrian pulled back and looked at him with blurry eyes.

     “I love you Arthur Maxson,” She choked a little. “So next time just talk to me.” She kissed him on the lips. He tasted like cigarettes and coffee. To her there was nothing better than him, except maybe pizza and even that was a stretch. Adrian Rhodes was in love with Arthur Maxson and he could kiss her ass if he thought this was going to be easy.

     “Well I like that you’re fucked up,” Maxson chuckled, “It makes me feel better about myself.” Adrian gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

     “Good to know!” she smiled and rested against him. Things were going to be okay.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely had a hard time writing today. Some personal stuff from my sister's past came up and I am dealing with hurricane Amelia (my sister). Lord give me the strength to write some more and not kill her.
> 
> Love,   
> Abbey


	16. When the Light Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams  
> Where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens  
> And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me 
> 
> Though I carried karats for everyone to see  
> And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
> And all the lovers with no time for me  
> And all of the mothers raise their babies  
> To stay away from me  
> And pray they don't grow up to be..."  
> -"Golden", Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains trigger warning for anyone sensitive to sexual assault and SANE examinations.

     “Rhys get me suture kit, gauze, Med-x, Cade, and Maxson.” Adrian crouched down next to Scribe Armstrong. The girl was huddled in the corner. Just looking at the young girl, Adrian could tell her arm was broken and possibly her cheekbone too. Rhys wasn’t moving. “Now!” Adrian yelled at him. As soon as he was gone, she gently maneuvered behind Scribe Armstrong and held her tight against her chest.

     “D-did you know that there are multiple different ways a bone can break.” Scribe Armstrong stuttered out. The girl’s entire body was shaking. Adrian ran her fingers through the girl’s hair and shushed her.

     “Don’t talk baby girl, you’re in shock.” Adrian murmured. The tiny scribe gripped Adrian’s forearm with her good hand.

     “I heard it break before I felt it.” She nodded as if she was diagnosing a simple ailment. There was so much blood. Tears were stinging at Adrian’s eyes and her mouth was dry.

     “Alright, tell me what kind of break you think it is.” If talking out her injuries calmed the scribe down so be it.

     “Well, my bone is sticking out of my skin so it is probably a compound fracture. That means it could take months to heal.” Armstrong pulled her knees in against her chest. Adrian was furious. As soon as Cade got here she would start a ship wide manhunt.

     “Baby girl,” Adrian breathed out, “Can you tell me who did this to you?” She asked quietly. The shaking in the girl’s limbs picked up again.

     “No,” Armstrong sobbed out. It was clear she knew but was terrified. “But can you get me a female doctor or nurse?” Adrian froze with a sudden realization. It hadn’t just been a physical beating, Emelia Armstrong had been violated.

     “Anything you need and I promise you that I will not leave your side until you feel safe.”

     Feet in the stirrups, Scribe Armstrong was clinging to Adrian’s arm. Haylen looked grim but was doing her job wonderfully.

     “Okay Emelia,” Haylen said softly, “I am going to take a swab for fluids now. If anything hurts just tell me and we will take a breather.” The little girl nodded in understanding. Emelia’s eyes were watery and her lips were pressed together in a thin line.

     “Do you have any siblings?” Adrian asked. Emelia looked up at her, big eyes impossibly sad. The girl nodded.

     “I have an older brother, Marcus. He is back in D.C. My sister is two years younger than me and a civilian.” It was good, at least she was talking. In her time working for the military, Adrian had prosecuted thirteen rape cases. None of them were easy but Emelia felt more personal than any of them had. Emelia cried out in pain as the speculum was removed.

     “All done,” Haylen pulled off her gloves. They had already heard the majority of the story. The report was heavy in Adrian’s free hand.

     “Do you want me to stay with you in here tonight?” Adrian asked the girl, “I can place whatever guards you want outside those doors so no one but me and the infirmary staff can get in.” She gripped the report in her hand a little tighter.

     “Uh, get Paladin Sloan and Knight Mendez. Sloan is big and protective and Mendez knows how to keep her mouth shut.” It was like watching a light go out in Emelia’s eyes. Adrian nodded and gave the girl a loose hug.

     “Maria, have them come get me if she needs anything at all or she remembers anything else.” Adrian bent down and looked Emelia in the eye. “I want you to know two things sweetie. The first is that you may feel empty and disgusted right now, but you are going to survive this. You are going to come out of this. The second is that I will hunt down the man who did this to you. Then I am going to throw them off the Prydwen with my bare hands. You got that?” Adrian said firmly. Emelia nodded and Adrian couldn’t feel anything but shame for not being able to help more.

     Maxson watched his girlfriend pace about their room. She was still covered in the scribe’s blood. After reading the report he closed it tightly and tossed it down on the bedside table.

     “Do you know,” Adrian exhaled angrily, “How much I adore that girl?” She asked her partner. Maxson just watched her pace. “She is intelligent and kind; there isn’t a person on this airship other than Haylen that I think deserves the best more than her. Emelia is just good Arthur! When I find who did this you are going to let me charge him or let me toss him off of this ship. Maybe even let him get eaten by a Deathclaw!” Adrian babbled. It was weighing heavily on her mind. Maxson stood and wrapped his arms around her.

     “We can’t protect them all Adrian,” Maxson said softly against her hair. Finally she broke down into tears. Looking up at him, disgust was all Maxson saw written all over her face.

     “Maybe not, but it is my job to make sure this does not happen again. When I was brand new to my job in the military I had to prosecute a soldier who raped a civilian girl. Lisa was a tough and mean bitch; even though she was civilian, she dealt with our weapons contracts. I didn’t know how to talk to her. I couldn’t even imagine what she was going through but she told me. Lisa explained that it’s like a flame in your soul is snuffed out. That you can’t escape what happened because you remember the little things. You can remember the way the room smelled, what he sounded like as he came, that you are maybe going to die. She explained that when someone violates you, there is nothing anyone can do to make it better. So I am going to make sure that this doesn’t happen to another girl, so help me god.”

     The morning came and Adrian had a suspect. The pit in her stomach just getting bigger and bigger. Emelia was sixteen with her entire life ahead of her. Now Adrian was standing outside an interrogation room staring at the seventeen year old who had possibly taken away any hope she had. Blake Mitchell had scratches down his cheek and a broken nose consistent with the injuries Emelia had described dishing out. Opening the door, Adrian shut it loudly behind her. As Sentinel it was her job to protect her crew and do her job; as a mother she was inclined to kill him.

     “Mr. Mitchell, do you know the difference between yes and no?” Adrian asked him. The young man looked up with a smug expression that faded when he saw her appearance. Adrian hadn’t been able to wash the blood off of her hands. She hadn’t been able to shower because she couldn’t forget Emelia’s face.

     “Yes Ma’am I do.” He said calmly. Adrian pulled out her chair and sat down.

     “Then explain to me why I have a sixteen year old girl in the infirmary with wounds consistent with a sexual assault and a seventeen year old boy sitting in front of me looking smug?” She kept her voice impossibly cold.

     “How do you know she isn’t faking it?” He asked and leaned back in his seat. Adrian took a deep breath.

     “Because I highly doubt a ninety-pound girl managed to exert enough force to snap both her Radius and Ulna in a single blow. I doubt that a girl would break her own eye socket and possibly blind herself. I also doubt that her vaginal and anal tearing came from self-mutilation.” The anger seeped into her voice. “We have a witness Mr. Mitchell and he told me that you came into the showers covered in blood. Now myself and Elder Maxson are content to have you executed without a trial. But if that is more uncomfortable for you, I am willing to do everything in my power to put you in a hole and throw away the hole. Everything you’ve worked towards would become mute.” Adrian stood once more. “Your file reads like a ‘how to tell if your child is a sociopath’ handbook. You take pleasure in killing. You have no emotional connection to anyone aboard the Prydwen. You abuse your authority as a knight and make the young female initiates uncomfortable, as well as some of the men. So you tell me and be honest this time. Do you know the difference between yes and no?”

     An hour later Adrian herself was in the showers, blood falling into the drain. Objectivity had been thrown out the window and Blake Mitchell was scheduled to be executed in a day’s time. Emelia had identified him and then cried so hard that her broken rib punctured a lung. It was disgusting and she didn’t know how the young man had been cleared for active duty with other soldiers. This case made fourteen women who should have had their entire lives ahead of them and were instead mourning the loss of their entire being. What a cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my writing I like to talk about things that are bothering me. In September of 2014 my twin sister went to a party and was sexually assaulted. She did everything right, talked to the cops. I got to be the one who held her hand while a SANE nurse preformed a series of tests on her that were invasive and painful. I got to be the one who watched the beautiful girl I once knew fade away.
> 
> Last night we got a call and they caught the guy two weeks before the anniversary of the assault. So I am doing my best to raise awareness and channel my rage.
> 
> Abbey


	17. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a simple touch,  
> Just a little glance  
> Makes me feel like flyin'.  
> But where are you tonight?  
> Something isn't right,  
> Can you please stop hiding?
> 
> I'm trying not to think about  
> All the things you did before,  
> But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
> I can't take it anymore.  
> I'll stay with you,  
> But remember to  
> Be careful what you do,  
> Cause I'm not bulletproof"  
> -"Bulletproof", Kerli

                _“We are not naming our child Leo,” Adrian griped. Nate set down his cup of coffee and looked genuinely offended. His bright eyes were sparkling with the intent of badgering her. Nate twisted his wedding ring around his finger._

_“That was my grandfather’s name. You know how much I liked Grandpa Leo.” Nate grinned at her. Adrian took a sip of her tea and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head._

_“I loved my Grandma Asuka and I won’t name our child that! Plus we aren’t going to have a boy. The little bug isn’t a boy.” She ran her hand affectionately over her belly. Nate scowled, nose wrinkling slightly._

_“I want a boy; if we have a daughter, she will be just like you.” It was Adrian’s turn to be offended._

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snorted in displeasure. A moment of silence passed between them._

_“Just that she will be a loud, hard drinking, chain-smoking, woman.” Adrian couldn’t say Nate wasn’t a little bit right._

Present Day

     Maxson was staring at the scar on her belly. Running his fingers over it, he was attempting to be subtle. The thing that non-parents didn’t seem to get was the way a baby changed the parents. The scar had been a physical reminder but it had mentally altered the way Adrian thought.

     “Did it hurt?” Maxson asked quietly. Adrian rolled over in bed to face him. Their noses bumped against one another.

     “There is no worse pain that I have experienced. Shaun decided he was going to come a little bit earlier than expected. Neither Nate nor I was fully prepared that night.” Adrian chuckled and rubbed her belly. “Shaun was a breach baby. Tried to come out feet first.” Maxson was certainly curious about childbirth.

     “Would you ever do it again?” Adrian’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. Having another baby, that was not in the cards for Adrian. At least not right now.

     “Arthur are you asking me if I will have a child with you?” She sputtered. The big man froze and looked confused. Then burst out laughing.

     “Are you kidding me? Adrian you scare me enough without raging pregnancy hormones. I was just curious because of the scar.” Adrian counted her blessings where she could find them.

     Courier Six was trying to be discreet about her hand signals. It wasn’t particularly discreet nor was she incognito. Ducking into an alleyway, Lily handed her something she had been clutching in her hands.

     “What’s this?” Adrian asked studying the little chip in her hand. The woman standing before her suddenly became tense and nervous.

     “Remember when you came to me with your letters?” The courier encircled Adrian’s hands with her own. There was a familiar look in her eyes, one Adrian knew well.

     “I will get it as far away from you as possible Lily,” Adrian said quietly. The taller woman bent down and kissed both of Adrian’s cheeks. The fear and panic had set a dangerous tone. Courier Six was nervous and that was a very bad thing.

     The Glowing Sea was Adrian’ favorite place in the Commonwealth. Walking through the toxic wasteland with only her suit filtering out the radiation, she tried to remember landmarks from before. The Geiger counter ticking and the taste of Rad-x were comforting. Before the war she had never had to use radiation removal drugs. Saline solution, it tasted and felt the same when it was going into and IV. There were so many things before the war that could barely be considered a memory anymore. Survival was the most important thing. Slowly but surely Maxson was worming his way to the top of the list.

     Turning the chip over in her palm, Adrian studied it a little more closely. The large 38 printed at the top told her what casino it belonged to. To the naked eye it seemed normal; then again a number of things looked normal to the naked eye when they turned out to be quite exceptional. Tucking it away into her glove once more, she studied the only safe house in the area. No one but a fool would come looking for a stupid chip there. It would be death. There were Deathclaws, Radscorpions, and dangerous cultists to kill you if the radiation wouldn’t.

     The door sealed with a hiss behind Adrian. Stepping down from the special set of power armor she was wearing, she studied her little bunker. The walls were plain but fairy lights lit up the small space. On the floor was an assortment of rugs that had been decontaminated. The bed was the largest one Adrian owned. The safe house was the only radiation free zone in the Glowing Sea and Adrian was the only one who knew about it. No one, not even Lily, could find this stupid chip.

     It was nice to have some down time to spend around the bunker. No one was bringing in field or progress reports. No one was calling her ma’am. No one was waiting for her to fall off the deep end and yell at an initiate again. Truth be told, she was glad to be away from Maxson; it was like switch flipped in his brain and suddenly everything was very serious. Adrian was never serious. It didn’t matter if was Nate or Arthur, a bit of levity never hurt anyone.

     _“I am just saying,” Nate rolled over in bed, “That we should consider Prudence and Michael.” Adrian’s eyes had been closed until the word Prudence left his lips. Slowly the very pregnant woman sat up in bed._

_“You want to name our kid Prudence or Michael?” The tone of her speaking voice pitched up slightly. It was clear Nate realized that the name situation was getting dire. It was two weeks away from her due date and Adrian felt ready to die. The swell of her belly and the mood swings were bad. Yet what was really driving her crazy was the waiting around. In the last four months she had received a get well soon card from ten of the men she worked with. Get well soon. What did they think was going to happen, that as soon as the baby popped out of her vagina that she would be a different person? That she would never go back to work? Honestly, Adrian could never tell if god meant for men to be stupid or they just didn’t evolve._

_“They are good names! Adrian, I know you don’t want to pick a name but we need to. What would happen if you went into labor right now.” Standing she waddled towards the kitchen for a glass of water. No sooner had she reached the laundry room, her water broke. Balling up her hands into fists, she just stood there in awe of the world’s cruelty._

_“You had to say something!”_

     The barrel of a gun brushed Adrian’s temple. Unflinching she looked up at the scared set of teenagers staring at her. Two girls, twins from the looks of it.

     “We don’t want no trouble,” The smaller one said. The earnest look she was giving her sister reeked of desperation. Tall, strong, and beautiful the other sister kept her gaze on Adrian. It had been two weeks since she left the safety of the Six’s settlement; in other words, she was tired and ready to punch the poor girls out. Instead she leaned back and looked into the campfire.

     “Girls I will only say this once, if you point a gun at someone be prepared to shoot. Typically they aren’t half as nice as me and I have had a bad month.” Adrian yanked the shotgun out of the girl’s arms, “Now sit down and eat with me, I can tell you’re starving.”

     Nancy and Jenny were incredibly smart girl’s. They had traveled from Wyoming. Casper Wyoming to be exact. That was a place that couldn’t have gotten any worse even when the bombs fell. The bombs in fact probably made it better.

     “Do either of you have injuries you need me to attend to? I have lots of medical supplies.” A look passed between the twins. The kind of fear that was so tangible that Adrian could almost taste their distinct cries for help as well as their fear.

     “I’m pregnant,” Jenny Murmured. The bottom of Adrian’s stomach dropped. The large coat the girl was wearing hid her belly well enough. Despite the dread she was feeling, a smile adorned her face.

     “Do you know how far along you are?” Adrian asked calmly. Nancy laughed and put a hand on her sister’s belly.

     “We are going to estimate six months or so,” Jenny shot her sister an annoyed look, “Listen it is not my fault. You can get a bit slutty.” Adrian realized that she had the power to help.

     “Girls, can I offer you a job in the post nuclear war courier system?” They stared at her for a moment. Slowly Nancy attempted to hide her giggles.

     “Wouldn’t that make me a mail man?”

_“Hello Mrs. Rhodes!” Dr. Shaun Jennings smiled at her brightly. Sweat was running into her eyes and everything hurt. There was nothing worse than labor, of that she was sure._

_“Dr. Jennings,” Adrian took a deep breath in, “I swear if you don’t make things better you will die a slow and agonizing death next to my husband.” A few of the nurses looked a little concerned. Nate had made them stop to get anti-vomiting medication. By that point the contractions were mind bogglingly painful._

_“That’s my girl,” Dr. Jennings smiled._

_It went to hell the second they saw her baby’s feet instead of his head. Nate was looking like he was going to puke on someone’s shoes._

_“Okay baby boy,” Adrian babbled to herself, “Could you just give mommy a break, just one. You are difficult and I hate that you decided to come into the world the hard way. So you gotta’ promise me young man that you will go to school and never do drugs or drink. You need to be like your dad, not me.” Dr. Jennings put a hand on her shaking leg. The man was her hero, so young but so determined._

_“Mrs. Rhodes everything is going to be fine.” There was such certainty in his voice she had to believe him._

     Jenny looked terrified as Adrian checked her pulse and tummy. The baby was sitting low, probably a boy if you believed old superstitions.

     “Have you thought of name yet?” Adrian asked and smiled at the terrified girl. Jenny rubbed her belly, a comfort that Adrian sometimes missed.

     “We were thinking Alex for a boy and Faye for a girl.” Beautiful names. Placing a hand in the middle of Jenny’s back she helped the girl sit back up.

     “Those are pretty names. When I was pregnant my husband and I fought for months over what we would name our kid.” Adrian flashed a tired smile, “We named him after the man who delivered him.”

     _Of course Nate was standing and watching. The man was too curious for his own good._

_“So her insides are in those bowls?” He was fascinated. Looking up at him, Adrian gave him a panicked look._

_“You took out my insides!” Adrian was starting to get a little sick to her stomach. Dr. Jennings poked his head into view. Behind the surgical mask the man wore a smile._

_“We have to get to your Uterus, that means moving things around a little bit. Not to worry though, I will put everything back where I found it.” Taking a deep breath in, she listened to the sound of Dr. Jennings low drabble. The man was teaching a new generation of doctors, all of them looked so excited._

_“Well at least I didn’t have a bunch of baby doctors looking at my vagina.” A chuckle went through the crowd._

Courier Six watched the two girls out of the corner of her eye.

     “You want them to join the settlement?” Adrian nodded and pointed to Jenny.

     “That girl is pregnant and they walked here from Wyoming. They’re tough but terrified.” Lily was in agreement with Adrian.

     “I’ll have Doctor Ludwig exam them. That aside, is my chip safe?” Lily asked. The nervous look was back on her face. Placing a hand on Lily’s shoulder, Adrian leaned in.

     “It’s in the middle of the Glowing Sea. No one will find it.” The Courier smiled.

     “Remind me to tell you that story another time.” Adrian and Lily walked over to the two girls who were waiting.

     _“What do you want the baby’s name to be?” The nurse asked. Blurry eyed, Adrian looked at Nate._

_“We settled on Shaun Grant Rhodes.” Nate rocked baby Shaun in his arms. The nurse had a giant grin on her face._

_“Don’t let Dr. Jennings hear that, his ego is already too big.” The birth certificate and Shaun’s charts were filled out. They had had a healthy baby boy, seven pounds and seven ounces._

_“Eh, I think his ego is just fine.” Adrian mumbled and made grabby hands for her son. There was nothing that wasn’t perfect about him. When he was older, she would tell him the story of how difficult the birth was. Adrian now knew that no matter which one of them he was most like, she would love him._

     It was one in the morning and Maxson was finishing some paperwork. Adrian sat up in bed and looked at him. The cool blue eyes that were so intense studied the pages. For once he was clean shaven, jaw line exposed. There was a pit in the bottom of her stomach.

     “I love you,” Adrian said. Maxson flashed a smile and turned in his chair to look at her. Taking a deep breath Adrian continued. “I love you and I am in this for the long haul. Whatever it is you want, I will do it. Marriage, children, or none of the above I want it all. Arthur all I want is to be happy and you make me so unbelievably happy.” It felt so freeing to say the words that had been tumbling around in her mind. Standing, Maxson walked over to the bed and kissed her. Pulling back the covers, he crawled into bed.

     “The important question here is whether you want a Spring or Fall wedding. Personally I would prefer the Fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I was spending some time with my sister and family. 
> 
> The bit where Nate has to stop and get some pills to make his stomach feel better is something that my dad did. He made my mom stop and get Tums so he didn't puke on anyone. I found it rather endearing but my mom never has.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


	18. The Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Load up on guns  
> Bring your friends  
> It's fun to lose and to pretend  
> She's overboard, self assured  
> Oh no I know, a dirty word
> 
> With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
> Here we are now, entertain us  
> I feel stupid and contagious  
> Here we are now, entertain us"  
> -"Smells Like A Teen Spirit", Nirvana

     “Rhys they won’t stop staring at me,” Adrian leaned over and whispered in his ear. The man laughed and gently patted the worried woman’s back.

     “For once it’s for a good reason,” Rhys smiled, “You’re the woman who won our Elder’s heart. The women are jealous and the men are taking bets about whether you’ll break down before the wedding.” Perfect, just what she wanted to hear. All week long she had been harassed by curious scribes and angry women. Apparently taking Maxson off the market was a crime against humanity.

     “Well you’re walking me down the aisle so just wait until they start harassing you. It isn’t pleasant.” She wrinkled her nose, only one more month. Rhys wasn’t Danse but he was the next best thing.

     “Are you going to wear a dress?” Rhys asked. Honestly Adrian hadn’t planned on it until Haylen informed her it was tradition to wear a dress. Not just any dress, a green dress. It was supposed to represent growth and new beginnings. Maxson would get to wear boring black.

     “Absolutely not,” Adrian snorted, “If anyone is going to break tradition, it will be me.” Rhys gave her a doubtful look. Haylen and Maxson were unbearable at the moment, the wedding sending them both into planning mode.

     “Good luck with that sister,”

     A week later Adrian was in a green dress and Rhys was laughing. In the end Haylen and her relentless scribes had won the battle. Standing tall and proud, Adrian allowed it to be fitted to her body. There was so much lace and itchy material that she was being swallowed alive.

     “Cut off the bottom and the poofy sleeves and this is almost cute,” Adrian sighed. Haylen looked awestruck. “Why can’t I wear a nice pant suit. What if we are attacked in the middle of the wedding? How will I fight?” Haylen shot her an irritated look.

     “The entire chapter will be in attendance so I think you’ll be safe.” That was news to Adrian. There was no way that over a thousand members of the Brotherhood would be attending her wedding. The dress was one thing but the guest list was Adrian’s alone.

     “No,” Adrian growled. A few scribes and worker bees looked up. “The guests will be people I choose, that is non-negotiable.” Haylen appeared to be running over something in her mind. It was a simple fix. Maria Haylen was easy to bribe.

     “I can’t just tell people that they aren’t invited,” She sounded utterly offended. Honestly Adrian couldn’t understand women like her.

     “You’re in the wedding Maria,” Adrian struggled to shoo away the seamstress.

     “Really!” It was all too easy to manipulate the poor woman.

     Maxson kissed down the back of Adrian’s neck. The scratch of his stubble grazed down her skin, raising goose flesh. It had been too long. For some reason the week had been filled with far too much work and not enough play.

     “I was thinking,” Maxson murmured against her skin. Turning, Adrian wrapped her arms around his neck.

     “That is a very dangerous thing love,” gently she pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw. Maxson ran his hands down her sides, stroking over her hip bones. There was a hazardous hesitation.

     “Would you be opposed to me inviting some people from the Capital Wasteland?” It surprised her, Maxson didn’t talk about home much. The tips of his fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

     “No, that would be fine. I look forward to meeting your mystery guests.” The shirt was pulled over her head. It was then that she realized that the decision not to wear a bra had been a good one.

     Perched on the edge of his desk, Adrian’s entire body felt like an exposed nerve. The teasing was getting out of control. All of her cloths were on the ground, Maxson was still fully clothed. Tilting her head back, she savored the feeling of his lips between her breasts.

     “Arthur,” A gruff voice called out, “I thought I taught you better than to ravish a woman with the door unlocked.” Adrian scrambled to yank Maxson’s coat off to cover herself with. The man was tall and handsome. Though he couldn’t be older than his early thirties, there were grey hairs starting to take over his head.

     “Oliver,” Maxson said surprised. The giant man sauntered over to Maxson and wrapped him in a bear hug. Adrian was gaping and pulling her fiancé’s coat tighter around her. Once the man was done embracing Maxson, he turned to Adrian. The grin on his face reminded her almost painfully of Nate.

     “You must be the bride,” He extended his hand for her to shake. Slowly she took the man’s hand.

     “Currently I am embarrassed,” Adrian replied a little dumbstruck. The man was wearing a vault suit, weather beaten and sun faded.

     “Oh Arthur, you dog! She is absolutely gorgeous,” Oliver smiled widely. It was unusual for anyone to be on a first name basis with Maxson. Hell, half the time Adrian didn’t use his first name. “Sarah would be so proud of you.” This man knew the Lyons. That was new.

     “How do you know Arthur?” Adrian asked cautiously. The man in question looked a little more than dumbstruck.

     “I knew him when he was no more than a scared little boy who could quote the Brotherhood codex by heart and followed Sarah Lyons around like a lovesick puppy.” A grin grew on Adrian’s features.

     “Well it appears you and I have much to discuss. Arthur be a dear and fetch me my pants.” The elder went to fetching clothing while the two strangers stood grinning like children.

     Oliver was an absolute gift. The man was intellectual and charismatic. The places he had wandered were extensive and interesting. Apparently there was a cult that lobotomized its members and got them to worship a hallucinogenic plant in the middle of a bog.

     “I wonder what I would have seen,” Adrian pondered and sipped her ale. Probably her dead husband and psychotic child.

     “The mind is an interesting place Ms. Rhodes. The things it conjures in times of distress are often what we want or what haunts us.” There was more truth to those words than she would care to admit.

     “Arthur has spoken about you. I understand the nickname now,” Adrian commented. The man gave a halfhearted smile.

     “The Wanderer,” Oliver said, “Never was a fan of it myself,” That sounded better than sole survivor as many members of the Brotherhood called her. Arthur had been called away on business, which left Oliver and Adrian alone to talk. It had been informative.

     “Well at least you aren’t remembered for being the only person to walk out of your vault,” Adrian laughed. Oliver raised his glass in a somber toast.

     “I am the only surviving member of my family, so I know the feeling.” Adrian’s glass clinked against his in solidarity.

     The Wanderer was standing on the flight deck. An airborne Vertibird whipped his hair into his face. There was that boyish glint in his eyes that reminded her of Nate. It was uncanny how similar they looked and acted.

     “Can’t sleep?” Adrian wrapped her coat tighter around herself. The air was chilly, the season was slowly changing. Fall was fast approaching.

     “Haven’t been sleepy in years. Leaving the vault screwed with my sleep schedule.” Being underground, away from sunlight seemed to have that effect. Taking a place beside Oliver, she looked out across the Commonwealth.

     “Me either, the wedding planning hasn’t helped that much either.” It felt good to admit she was nervous. The giant man laughed and bumped his shoulder against hers.

     “Arthur is lucky to have you. That little shit needs someone to keep him in check. If he had his way, the world would be burning around him. After the Lyons died, he lost his way. It’s good to see someone has been keeping morality around for him.” So it wasn’t just her.

     “He is a good man, just a tired soldier. I think that having this job has made him cynical and hard. Every day is a journey for him. It is like he just learning that not everything is black and white; humans do bad things every day. Sometimes we are the monsters, not what’s out there.” The Commonwealth amazingly quiet for once. There was no sounds of gunshots or mortar fire, just the wind and crickets.

     “He wasn’t always like that. At one point he was reading comics and wearing clothes a little too big for his frame. Arthur was a clever child and now he is fearsome man; I never expected him to turn out like this,” Oliver stated softly. It was funny to imagine Maxson as a goofy little boy.

     “That’s the funny thing about children, they never turn out quite like you expect them to.” Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her, “The thing about kids is that if you tell them something enough they believe it. Everyone told him he would be a great soldier and he turned out to be an excellent one. Everyone told him he would be the savior of this brave new world and to an extent he is. Unfortunately that has warped his perception on things. Arthur is strong willed and incredibly smart, but he is broken in a million other ways.” It was a truth Adrian had accepted along the way. Oliver gave her gentle look.

     “And you Adrian, what are you?” It seemed like an odd question.

     “If you asked me that before the war, I would have told you I was a lawyer, mother, and awesome wife. Now my answer has changed a little bit: I am a good marksman, soldier, secretary, and fiancé. There is a part of me that just wants to be a housewife, but I would get dreadfully bored.” There was a pregnant pause, “There is a part of me that will always cling to the past but Arthur is my future. For that I am thankful.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My job just got a hundred times harder since I am a big boss now.
> 
> xoxo  
> Abbey


	19. Bells Chime for the Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
> Sing me like a choir  
> I can be the subject of your dreams  
> Your sickening desire  
> Don't you wanna see a man up close  
> A phoenix in the fire  
> So kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
> But please, don't bite
> 
> You can coax the cold right out of me  
> Drape me in your warmth  
> The rapture in the dark puts me at ease  
> The blind eye of the storm  
> Let's go for a walk down Easy Street  
> Where you can be reborn"  
> -"Bite", Troye Sivan

            Danse took one look at Adrian’s face and was stuck by the emotions he saw there. There was a sick displeased expression that was coupled with pain, it made for an interesting impression. The wedding was only a few days away and she had been getting more and more agitated. Maxson wasn’t helping much, going on and on about tradition. Danse knew how much the wedding meant to his best friend; it was her second marriage and she was clearly terrified that something would go wrong.

            “Adrian you will be fine,” Danse rubbed her arm, “Arthur loves you and you love him. Where is this anxiety coming from?” The question seemed to ignite her into a state of discomfort.

            “That’s just it. I do love him but I am terrified of losing him. This world has made me tougher but losing another person I love would do me in.” Adrian took a shaky breath. Danse had felt the same way about Rhys. Lose one person terribly and those scars would stay with you for the rest of your life.

            “You can’t think like that. This is an opportunity to start over. You get to build an entirely new life.” He smiled at the nervous girl, “That being said, if you need a getaway driver, Rhys has you covered.” That made Adrian laugh. It was easy to picture, Rhys helping her get away in a Brotherhood Vertibird.

            Sleeping next to Adrian was for comfort. Danse had no attraction to women but there was something enjoyable about their soft forms. It had taken Adrian hours to get to sleep. Now she was breathing heavy and snoring slightly. It was a soft sound, barely a whisper. Climbing out of bed he walked to the office; opening his desk drawer, he pulled her wedding gift out. It was an intricately woven shawl that he had bought off a traveling merchant. It was a deep blue that reminded him of the creek that ran behind Sanctuary. It would be her something old and her something blue. For weeks she had joked that she was over two hundred and that counted as something old. It saddened Danse that he couldn’t be at the wedding so they had decided to celebrate beforehand. A few drinks, music, and dancing was the fun they allowed themselves. It was supposed to be a joyous time but instead he had an anxious bride asleep in his bed and a pit in the bottom of his stomach. There was feeling of dread that Danse just couldn’t shake. He prayed nothing would come of it.

            The next day Adrian awoke early to find Danse leaning over her. In his hands was a tray of food. The man was a true gift from god.

            “Can’t have the bride fainting from lack of nutrition on her wedding day.” A smile crossed her lips. Whatever doubt she had were slowly drifting into the back of her mind. The sky was blue and there were crows calling in the distance. Today was going to be a great day.

            “That would be utterly dreadful,” Adrian said sleepily. Sitting up she took the tray from Danse’s hands. When he settled beside her, Adrian looked over at him. It appeared that it was his turn to be anxious. “What are you so worried about? You’re not the one marrying the most powerful man in America. I am basically becoming the First Lady.” She took a giant bite of her omelet.

            “Just promise me that you’ll still come to visit?” His voice wavered. Adrian sat her fork down and wrapped her arm around him.

            “I will be here at my regularly scheduled time for the rest of our god forsaken lives.” Adrian kissed his cheek sloppily, “Can’t get rid of me that easy,”

            There were twelve guests sat about the small room in the Prydwen. Adrian was tucked away in a side room with Rhys. The man was her escort and her Man of honor. Today was the day that Adrian Rhodes would become Adrian Maxson. It was both terrifying and exhilarating all at once. The music had been playing for awhile and everyone had walked except for her. Stepping out of the room, she clutched Rhys’s arm tightly. Maxson stood at the makeshift altar, his eyes sweeping over her. Adrian did her best not to pass out or throw up on any guests. At the moment Rhys was the only thing holding her upright.

            “Smile Adrian, you look about ready to vomit on me,” Rhys whispered in her ear. Adrian plastered a grin to her face. It was her lawyer smile, patronizing.

            “Oh shut up and walk a bit faster,” She replied through gritted teeth.  When they reached the alter, Rhys moved away and gave her hand one last squeeze for good luck. Stepping forward she took Maxson’s hands in her own.

            Oliver was officiating the wedding and managed to keep his immature remarks to himself. For just a moment Adrian was held in awe of Arthur and all that he was. Behind his proud stance and all seeing gaze was a nervous little boy. In all actuality he appeared more nervous than Adrian. The wedding progressed until they got to the vow section; this was the part Adrian had been dreading. In her time as lawyer she had given many speeches but none were as important as this. Maxson would go first then she would have the opportunity to say her piece. Thank god for the simple order of things.

            “Marriage is about promises. Adrian I could promise to protect you. I could promise to take care of you when you are sick or struggling. I could promise to make things hurt a little less, but I won’t make those promises. Let’s face it, you wouldn’t accept my help even if I did offer it freely. Those promises are for couples with hope and optimism. You and I are cynical and stubborn, the world hasn’t given us the luxury warm of those things. So instead the promises I make you will be better. As your husband I promise to stand at you side and encourage you when things get rough and dark. I promise to be in bed every night before two in the morning, no matter what kind of paperwork is waiting for me. I promise that one day you and I will lead a quiet and peaceful life away from all of this. This marriage is not going to be traditional. There isn’t time for the usual things spouses promise one another. What I am promising you, is that you will always have me.” Maxson rubbed his finger across the back of her hand. Then he slipped on an old fashioned diamond ring, it glinted in the candlelight. Adrian smiled and gripped onto him a bit tighter.

            “Arthur, when I came into this new world I was afraid. There was so much that terrified me. There were times when I wanted nothing more than something steady to hold onto. Through everything you have become my tether. You have become the stability that I need to get through the days. You have become the person I cling to for guidance and love. There have been many times that I thought about you and I, and it’s silly how happy that makes me. You say we aren’t optimistic but you gave me my light back. You are my light Arthur and I will cling to you until the day I die. Now that I am with you, there is no reason for me to be afraid. You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for. So I give myself over to you completely, everything that I am is now yours.” Oliver smiled at the two of them. Haylen was bawling and Rhys looked a little teary eyed. Adrian herself was blinking away moisture from her eyes. The Man of honor walked forward and handed Adrian the ring she had made for Maxson. It was a simple silver band with her name etched on the interior. Sliding the ring over his finger, she smiled.

            “Now that you have said your vows and made the rest of us sick with your love, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Maxson leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Adrian deepened the kiss. Rhys let out a whistle and then the Maxsons parted. Turning hand in hand they walked down the aisle, they were showered in rice as they walked past the guests. Adrian smiled, Mrs. Maxson had a wonderful ring to it.

            Once they were out of the way of prying eyes, Maxson turned to her. There was a glint in his eyes, soft but mischievous.

            “I made a promise to an old friend that he would get to see you tonight.” Adrian covered her mouth when Danse moved out of the shadows. Arthur had snuck him aboard the Prydwen for her. Running forward she wrapped her arms around her best friend and leapt into his arms. The  man supported her weight and held her close.

            “You didn’t miss much,” Adrian laughed as Danse plucked grains of rice out of her hair. The shawl he had given her as her wedding gift was wrapped tightly around her shoulders.       

            “Still wish I could have seen it,” Danse smiled affectionately, “Now I just wanted to offer my congratulations, but you need to get back to your husband. Rhys is waiting down the hall for me, so if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” He kissed her cheek and left Adrian alone with her husband. Turning she gazed upon the giant man and put her hands on her hips.

            “Arthur Maxson you are an incredible man, do you know that?” She walked forward and kissed him. Pulling away, he stroked her hair away from her face.

            “Well I know that I am a lucky man because you are my wife,” Adrian burst into laughter.

            “Good answer,”

            Turning around, Adrian felt Maxson slide down the zipper of her gown. Eagerly she kicked it away from her body. Underneath the gown she had decided to wear a simple black slip and corset. Deft fingers undid the laces slowly and slowly pale skin was exposed.

            “We have a wedding reception to get to Arthur,” Adrian murmured as kiss was placed between her shoulder blades. Behind her Maxson chuckled. Large hands rested on her hips and gripped hard.

            “I am sure the guests can wait for a bit. You and I are their bosses.” Slowly he edged the slip down her thighs. The air was warm against her flesh and Maxson’s hands were like fire. Adrian hummed in approval when his fingers ran across her slit. Slowly he slid a single finger into her. Leaning back against him, she turned just enough to kiss him. The slide of his tongue against her lips was very persuasive.

            “You have ten minutes,” She murmured against his lips, “Before I get dressed and walk out that door with or without you.” Maxson chuckled and spun her around. Lifting her up, he pinned her against the wall. Reaching down he undid the zipper of his pants and freed himself. Adrian let out a shaky moan when his cock pressed against her.

            “Well then, I guess that we shouldn’t waste time.” He pressed inside her and the air left her body. There was the delicious burn from the rough entry and the sting of a bite atop her breast. Adrian rocked her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. What surprised her was the breathy moan Maxson made near her ear. He was usually so quiet. Adrian felt her cheeks warm and she dug her heels into his back. Reaching up she grabbed the low hanging beam and supported some of her own weight.

            “Harder,” She gasped. Maxson pushed forward and with that snap of his hips Adrian came. It took her so by surprise she let out a small scream. Maxson followed her and kissed between her breasts. Gently he helped her to the ground.

            “Come now Mrs. Maxson, we have guests to attend to.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally married! I hope to start updating daily again. My promotion has me working very odd hours.
> 
> I love hearing from you all  
> xoxoxo,  
> Abbey


End file.
